The Princess
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: Well here I am, standing in front of my Grandmother. One who I never knew existed and who has come to give me huge news about my destiny and all. Well as my grandmother stops talking all I can say is wholly shi...And you thought your family was messed up.
1. We have something to tell you

**Summery...**

**Well here I am, standing in front of my Grandmother. One who I never knew existed and who has come to give me huge news about my destiny and all that stuff. My mind keeps wandering to Edward though, he left a month ago after saying he didn't love me. Well as my grandmother stops talking all I can say is wholly shi...And you thought your family was messed up. CharmedXover and Princess DiariesXover... Characters may be OOC. **

**Oh I hate this but...All characters belong to Stephine Myer. GO Figure! If I was her then would I seriously be righting on FanFiction? I don't think so! **

**Mystery POV **

I walked up the creaky staircase before turning down the warm hallway toward the door closest to the bathroom. I took the mettle door knob in my hands before I quietly pushed the door open. Bella lie on her bed, tossing and turning with pain that was visible in her face. I stared at her sadly before I quietly sat in the rocking chair in the corner, just waiting. Her alarm clock blinked as 12:00am finally came around. I heard the grandfather clock down the hall begins to chime out the amount of bells as it counted the new hour.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

I gasped as Bella finally became whole. She suddenly began to move upward, slowly hovering above her bed. A bright white light began to cover her from the light above her. I knew this was the day, but I had hoped I was wrong. Now I could clearly see. I was never more right as Bella became who she was born to be.

**Bella's POV. (B)**

I sighed looking out my window as the cold strong rain pounded into the glass. My whole body trembled as I looked out it, but not due to the rain, no. It was due to the fact today is the one month anniversary of when Edward left. I looked up at my ceiling, the same ceiling I've been staring at for what felt like ages but was really only a month. I hadn't moved from my spot since I had been found. Charlie worried about me nonstop and Renee was just as bad, calling every day at almost every hour. Couldn't she figure out that I just wanted to be alone? Was that really too much to ask? I heard my bedroom door open and sighed, Charlie was coming to check on me...Again.

"Bells? Can I talk to you, this is actually very important." Charlie promised, shutting my door.

"Sure, Dad." I whispered, in a monotone that I had been using for so long.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing Renee. They both walked in staring at me hesitantly before walking over and sitting on my bed. I suddenly wondered when she had come, or rather when had the front door opened. I admit I've been out of it, but I thought I would have at least noticed if my mother had arrived.

"Bella there's something Charlie and I need to tell you." Renee whispered, looking at me hesitantly.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked softly.

"Dear Charlie and I haven't exactly been very truthful to you and this may come as a shock, but I need you to believe us." She whispered.

"Okay mom, what is it?" I asked, worried now.

"Bella that's the thing. I'm not your mom." Renee whispered.

"What?" I yelled, blinking rapidly.

"What Renee is trying to say is we're not your real parents." Charlie said sadly.

"What do you mean? Am I adopted?" I demanded, not quiet understanding it.

"In a way yes. But this adoption is greater than anything. But we're not allowed to tell you to much. Your grandmother is down stairs to explain everything to you." Renee said.

"My grandmother? But I thought they were both dead." I said, still not quiet getting it.

"No dear, she's very much alive." Renee said with a smile.

"Ya, tough old girl." Charlie muttered.

I looked at him shocked.

"What?" Charlie asked as he looked at Renee and me.

I rolled my eyes but could feel my heart beating faster than it should have been.

"Sorry. Anyway please come down here and meet her." Renee said.

I looked at her shocked. This was moving way to fast for me! How in blue blazes was I going to be able to meet my grandmother, wait go back, my real Grandmother! I looked down at my clothing and sighed a little as Charlie and Renee stood up.

"We'll give you some time to getting yourself together, we'll be right down stairs Bella, don't stay to long." Renee said.

I nodded before she walked out of the room with Charlie. I jumped out of bed, a little too quickly because I was seeing black spots all around me. I took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror, taking in my clothing. I was wearing my baby blue tank top with the spider web fake jewels across the top and blue and white flannel pajama pants. My hair was tied into a tight pony tail that showed my eyes. I looked at my reflection, not exactly sure if I wanted to do this, but I knew that if I didn't I would never know the truth. I took a deep breath before walking over to the door and placing my hand on the golden door knob. Carefully I turned the door knob and stepped out of my room, walking towards my destiny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I know this chapter is a bit confusing, but you will understand it later! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! **

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. Talk with Grandma

_Last time..._

_Carefully I turned the door knob and stepped out of my room, walking towards my destiny._

**B POV.**

The hallway was more quiet than it had been in a long time. The floor boards creaked underneath my bare feet as I continued to walk towards the staircase. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the handrail and took the steps, probably slower then I could have, but I just wasn't in a rush to meet my Grandmother. I finally felt my feet connect with the cold aluminium of the foyer and took a deep breath. Just a few more steps and I would make it, I would meet my Grandmother. I stepped through the foyer and stood in the kitchen, taking another deep breath before I stepped my first foot onto the cold tile.

She was sitting there, smiling at me. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes to match. She was wearing a long shirt that was almost a clubbing dress, well it would be for a teen, it ended right below her hips and she had matching gray pants on. She had a pink scarf around her neck and was holding one of our green coffee cups in her manicured hands. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hello dear." She said with a smile.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Um, I suppose I should explain things huh?" She said warmly.

I nodded, unsure what to say. She smiled at me and set her coffee cup down.

"My name is Piper Marie Halliwell-Wyatt, and my son Christopher Perry Halliwell is your father. I know this is all strange and I'm sure your wondering why in the world I'm here now right?" She asked.

I smiled a little before nodding my head.

"Well the reason I came is because you just turned seventeen and..."

"Wait, I just turned eighteen." I said looking at her oddly.

"No dear, we had to change your age so that you would fit in, you're really seventeen." Renee whispered.

I stared at her in shock, great so what wasn't a lie?

"Anyway, you turned seventeen and you've received your powers."

"My what?" I said, spinning around to look at her.

"Well, you're a descendant of the Warren and Halliwell line. Started by Melinda Warren, she passed down a very important, unique trait from generation to generation." Piper said.

"What? What trait?"

"Bella dear, you're a witch." Piper said softly.

My mouth opened, but no words came out as I stared at her. A witch? You have got to be joking! Is my Grandmother a nut job?

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"I beg your pardon?!" Piper said as I climbed into one of the open kitchen seats.

"Here it means like wow, Oh my gosh, jeez..." Renee said.

Piper nodded and looked back at me.

"I know it's a lot to take in trust me, but that may be the easiest to take in dear." Piper said.

"Great? What else is there?" I demanded.

Piper took a deep breath and stared at me.

"Dear, I'm Queen of Atlantis." Piper said softly.

"Which would make me..."

"Princess of Atlantis."

I gulped, she was insane.

"I can't live under the sea! Are you crazy?!" I screamed.

Piper smiled warmly at me as she placed her fingers on the handle of her coffee cup.

"No dear, that's an old wives' tail. You see Atlantis is a town that is populated by all types of Magical people, from witches to Fairies, From Fairies to Vampires. The Halliwell line has ruled over it since Charlot Warren, and well its time to teach you how to rule."

"Me? Rule a country? Are you crazy?! I can barely walk two steps without falling flat on my face. How in the world will I be able to handle all this?" I demanded.

"Well, that's why I'm here to teach you, and to bring you back to Atlantis." Piper explained.

I stared in shock before looking over at Renee and Charlie.

"I really have no choice in the matter do I?" I asked softly.

"No Bells, I'm afraid not." Charlie said sadly.

"I have a question though, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did Charlie and Renee get me? Why did you even send me away?" I asked.

"Well we didn't want to send you away, but your father believed that you would be safer in the mortal world, at least until you came into your powers, which he bond. Renee and Charlie got you because we trust them the most, what with Renee being a gypsy and Charlie being a witch, it seemed safe. But I'll explain more about our family when we get back. So, you might want to go pack your most memorable possessions dear, we have everything else you need is at home." Piper said.

I sighed and got out of my chair, walking towards the staircase. I grabbed a black duffel bag from the hall closet before I walked into my room, I wasn't exactly sure what to bring, I mean what do you bring to the city of Atlantis, all of this was happening so fast, I didn't really know what to think. I walked towards my desk and grabbed a photo album off the desk, it was one where I was growing up with Renee and Charlie. I sighed before placing it in the bag. I quickly grabbed my favorite books from my nightstand and placed them into the bag as well I stepped over to the closet when I heard the floor board creak under my feet.

I bent down and placed my hands on the wooden board and searched for a small crack or something. I found it and lifted the board up. Inside was a small wooden box. I pulled it out and opened it, looking inside. Everything was here! There where pictures of Edward and my CD. I wiped away a tear before I loaded the box and all its treasures into the bag. I would look at it later. I looked around my room, thinking of anything else, but I couldn't think of anything. I sighed as I heard my door open.

I looked over as Piper, Renee and Charlie walked into my room, smiling a bit. Renee was the first to move, she came over quickly and hugged me, smiling warmly as a tear slid from her eyes. Charlie was next, wrapping his arms around me, not wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you Bells." Charlie whispered.

"I'll miss you too." I said softly.

I stepped back and took a deep breath before facing Piper.

"Well dear, are you ready?" Piper asked kindly.

I looked at her before wiping one more tear away and nodding.

"This will feel strange dear." Piper said. "Leo! We're ready!"

I stared at her before I felt my body move, as if it was being lifted from the ground. I smiled as I took one last look at Renee and Charlie before I was off to face my destiny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Tell me what you think! Oh and sorry about the name, I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	3. Welcome home

_Last time..._

_I stared at her before I felt my body move, as if it was being lifted from the ground. I smiled as I took one last look at Renee and Charlie before I was off to face my destiny._

**B POV.**

I took a deep breath as I felt my feet hit the ground, my stomach felt like it was noting it's self and twisting and turning. I bent over a little bit to take a deep breath.

"Welcome home Piper." A middle aged man said as he rushed and gave Piper a hug.

"Leo." Piper whispered.

"Hi you must be Isabella." Another middle aged woman said as she smiled down at me.

She had red hair and brown eyes like Piper but was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap sundress and white heels. Another middle aged woman stood there smiling at me as she helped me to my feet. She had brown hair like Piper, and the same brown eyes, she was wearing a long blue dress that went to her ankle and white ballet flats. They both smiled warmly at me as I stared at them.

"I'm Paige." The red head said with a smile.

"Phoebe!" The brunet said happily.

I smiled a little at them, they seemed like fun people, at least right now. I smiled at them and looked around. We were in a garden right now, it was beautiful, there where roses and lily's all around us all smelling amazing. There was a stone bench over by the fountain and there was a wooden swing hanging from the branch of a willow tree over on our left.

"Well welcome to Atlantis, these are my sisters, Paige and Phoebe. And this is my husband and your grandfather Leo." Piper said with a smile.

"Hi, um I'm Bella." I said awkwardly, ya I don't look like an idiot at all!

Paige smiled at me and looked at my bag.

"We should show you to your room huh?" Paige said with a smile.

I smiled a little at her as she took my hand.

"Well welcome to Atlantis, your home. This is our palace, of course." Paige said with a smile as we walked up a double staircase.

My hand slid up the cold wood railing as I followed her. We walked down a long hallway that was painted deep green and had mahogany wooden floors.

"This is your room." Paige said opening a white door with a crystal door knob.

I gasped as I looked at the beautiful room. It was quite large, painted a soft pink with a white border and a thick white carpet. There was a canopy bed sitting in the middle of the room against the wall that was painted white and had light pink bed sheets neatly placed over it. On both sides sat a white nightstand, one held an old fashioned white lamp with a rose painted on the top and the other held an alarm clock and telephone. On the left of the bed there stood a white desk with a modern and very expensive looking computer and a large bookcase beside it. Across from the bed sat a white chest dresser and mirror on top. On both sides of the dress stood two white doors.

I looked at Paige before I walked over and turned the door knob for the closest door and pulled it open. A beautiful bathroom stood in front of me, matching with the bedroom except for the floors where wooden panels. There was a jacuzzi bathtub closest to the window and a step in the shower right next too it. A cabinet stood over the toilet and I walked over and opened it, everything that I would ever need was in this cabinet. I smiled and looked at Paige.

"This is amazing, thank you so much." I said softly.

She smiled at me before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Your welcome dear. The other door is your closet." Paige explained.

I smiled at her when I heard the door open. A little girl ran in with her long red hair in pig tails. She had big brown eyes and a small button nose and looked to be about four or five. She had on a light pink dress and white tights with black dress shoes. She ran to Paige and jumped into her arms.

"Help me! She's coming!" She squealed.

I watched as another little girl came in, she looked about a year older than the first, so maybe six or seven? She squealed and ran over to Paige, her red hair blowing behind her along with her light blue dress. They looked like sisters.

"That's not fair!" The older little girl complained.

I smiled at them, yep definitely sisters.

"This is Myranda, or Myra." Paige explained.

"And that is her older sister Jemina, or Jem."

They smiled at me before Jem curtsied.

"Wait! You don't need to do that dear." I said with a smile as I bent down and took her hand.

She smiled at me.

"I like her, she's pretty." Myra said, getting down and walking over to me.

I grinned at her.

"Your pretty too." I said with a smile.

She giggled at me.

"Okay girls go play." Paige said with a smile.

They grinned and ran out of the room.

"Myra and Jem live here at the palace. Their father and mother both where Gypsies and are missing, we think we've found their mother, but we aren't quite sure." Paige explained.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Don't be. Isabella can I tell you something?" Paige asked.

I looked at her and nodded.

"But it's Bella."

"Oh sorry, I'm glad you're here Bella. I think they need someone they can look up to, and someone who can love them, and teach them the things my sisters and I can't." Paige said with a smile.

I smiled at her.

"Well we'll talk later. I'll give you time to unpack, and look around." Paige said with a smile.

I smiled at her but as she shut my bedroom door, I couldn't help but wonder if I had done the right thing and if I really should have left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. A note and a break down

_Last time.._

_I smiled at her but as she shut my bedroom door, I couldn't help but wonder if I had done the right thing and if I really should have left._

**B POV**

I sighed as I saw sun light leaking from my window. I glanced over at my alarm clock and groaned. 7:30am. I heard a knock at my door and groaned, looking over.

"Go away." I whispered.

I heard a laugh before my door opened.

"So she's like you Phoebe, she's not a morning person." Paige said with a smile.

"Oh shush." Phoebe snapped.

I sighed and looked over as I watched Piper, Paige and Phoebe walk in.

"Morning sweetie. It's time to get up today we're going to work on your princess duties." Piper said gently as she sat on my bed.

"I don't want to." I whispered with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I think you will like it!" Paige said.

I sighed and looked at them.

"Oh fine. I'm getting up." I whispered.

They nodded and smiled as they walked out of the room. I sighed and pulled my feet from the warm blanket and placed them on the floor. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day, I glanced over at my suitcase, realising I hadn't really unpacked. I walked over to it, opening it. My eyes glanced at the wooden chest, almost drawn to it. I sighed again and pulled it out, walking over to my bed again. I gently set the box down and took a deep breath as I opened the lid.

I picked up the CD first and with shaky hands I placed it in the big boom box on my book case. I smiled a little as the song played, but not just any song, my lullaby. I sighed and walked back over to the box. I picked up the pictures as a tear slid down my cheek. The first picture on the pile was the one with Alice, Edward and I at the prom. I smiled sadly at them, we all looked so happy. The next was one of Edward and I, standing in the living room that Charlie took. A sob leaked through my lips as I stared at it. That was one of the last days we spent together. I gasped as a piece of paper slipped through the pictures and fell to the floor. Reaching down I picked it up and opened it, gasping as a ring fell from the paper.

_Dear Bella, _

_My sweet trusting little lamb. I really don't know if you will ever find this and read this, some piece of me wants you to find it and know the truth. I'm so selfish, I know I promised you that I would leave you with a clean break, but I want you to know that everything I said in the woods was a lie, I still love you Bella, I always will. But you're always in danger with me and if something happened to you because of me...I wouldn't be able to live Bella, I would die without you Bella, which is why I had to lie, I have to protect you. _

_Please know that I am so sorry by Jasper's actions, and he is deeply sorry as well, but that was the wake up call I needed, you can't be safe around me Bella. I would get you into danger, I would kill you some day. You're already talking about wanting me to Damn your soul, to make you walk in the shadows of the night, and I can't do it. I can't damn you like that. _

_Everyone will miss you Bella. We all loved you...No, we all LOVE you. We always will. Even Rosalie, you were the sister that completed her family. I know that if you've found this letter you've found the CD. I know it started with only one song, your lullaby, but it now contains two. I wrote another song for you Bella, that you inspired. I don't know if I'm doing right by all of this, but it was the only thing I could think of. Good-bye me sweet little lamb, please don't hurt yourself. Stay out of danger Bella. I am leaving something with you though, it explains the ring too. I'm leaving my heart with you. Take care of it, this was the wedding ring that belongs to the love of my life, my soul mate, my reason for existing, so there for it belongs to you. _

_I will always Love you, _

_Edward Cullen. _

_Tears where flowing freely now as I heard the next song start playing on the CD player._

**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**

**Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

I broke down then, he did love me. He lied to protect me...I fell onto my pillow and cried before I heard my door open.

"Isabella?" Piper whispered before she shut the door and rushed over to me.

She wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly too her. She just let me cry as she held me, not even asking a question, I liked it that way, it made everything much better. I didn't want to talk about it, at least not right now, so with her not asking it gave me time to think. So I just laid there, crying. The sobbing filled the room before it finally died down after at least 45 minutes.

"Sweet heart are you okay?" Piper asked.

I took a deep breath, looking at her with tears still filling my eyes. That's when I told her, I told her everything, from meeting Edward and the Cullen's and falling in love with them, to what happened on my eighteenth birthday, I even told her how they were Vampires. And, she just listened, nodding occasionally. It never felt so good to get it off my chest and at the end I was definitely ready to learn the princess stuff, maybe today wouldn't be as bad of a day as I thought it would be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Oh and the song was called Hero ****Enrique Iglesias. It's such a beautiful song if you've heard it you know.**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	5. Training

_Last time..._

_And, she just listened, nodding occasionally. It never felt so good to get it off my chest and at the end I was definitely ready to learn the princess stuff, maybe today wouldn't be as bad of a day as I thought it would be._

**B POV.**

I smiled as I walked down the stairs and followed Piper from the room. I smiled at her as we walked down the stairs. I brushed off a small piece of dust from my jeans and walked down the final stairs. Paige and Phoebe where sitting on one of the leather couches waiting for us, smiling slightly.

"Good morning." Paige said warmly.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"How did you sleep?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty good, although I'll never be okay with these times." I joked with a smile.

"Trust me, it will get easier." Paige said.

I smiled at her and sat down.

"Well dear, I suppose it's time to start your princess training. I'm guessing they don't teach you how to be a princess in school huh?" Piper said with a smile.

"Well unless I totally missed my Princess 101, I know nothing about being a princess." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry dear, we didn't either." Paige said softly.

"Okay well first, let's work on the walk." Phoebe said.

I gulped and stared at her, she looked me over and walked over.

"Okay, so here is what you need to do. Princesses never slouch, so you need to push your shoulder's up and keep your head held high." Phoebe said, pushing my shoulder's back and moving my chin a little bit.

"Easier said than done." I mumbled.

"No Bella, you should not talk back. Sorry but it's not proper." Paige said warmly but forcefully.

I nodded and looked at Phoebe.

"Okay so know you've got the posture, but you need to walk. So right this way. Remember to give your feet a lot of room so you don't hit one and trip." Phoebe explained.

I looked at Paige before I started walking towards her. I gasped as I fell flat on my face.

"No no no, you can't have your feet _miles_ away." Phoebe scolded, but helped me up from the floor.

"Okay try again dear." Piper added warmly.

I took a deep breath and placed my feet closer, but still farther away then normal.

"Good job Bella!" Phoebe said with a smile.

I smiled at her.

"Alright now we can work on your welcoming for guests. First if you are coming down the stairs, you will simply, yet very gracefully place your hand on the handrail and take the stairs slowly, that's if it's a ball or something, but if it is welcoming someone to the palace, you will walk, at a fast pace but not too fast." Piper said, walking down the stairs to prove her point.

I nodded and followed her movements.

"Good job dear. After you've made it to the bottom of the stairs, you of course take their hand..." She said taking Phoebe's softly.

I nodded and grabbed Paige's hand.

"No, gently." Piper explained.

I sighed and gently grabbed Paige's hand.

"And you thank them for being here." Piper said.

"Thanks for coming." I said.

"No dear, thank you for being here." Piper said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for being here today." I said.

Piper smiled at me.

"And there you go. That's how you welcome people to the palace. Now come on." Piper said as we walked back to the living room.

"Okay, next is of course the dancing. Especially with the Royal Ball coming up, that's when we are going to be announcing that you have come back. So Leo can you come here?!" Paige asked, standing up.

A middle aged man walked into the room smiling, he glanced at Piper with a smile and looked at Paige. He had on black dress pants and a white dress shirt complete with black dress shoes.

"A Royal Ball! Oh no! I can't dance! This is a bad idea! A very bad idea!" I gasped turning around.

"Bella, you're a princess, you can do anything." Piper promised.

"No! I can't! Not dancing! I could hurt someone!" I whispered.

"Bella, I want to give you something, something that has been passed down from generation to generation, Melinda Warren herself was the first to wear it." Paige said as she walked over to the coffee table and picked up a black box.

"Well anyway, it's yours now. Of course it's not you're only one, we'll give you you're real one at the Royal Ball, but still it always helped us with our nerves." Paige said as she gently opened the lid.

I gasped as I looked into it. A gorgeous tiara sat nestled into the dark blue velvet. It was pure silver with silver lily's that housed beautiful diamonds all around it. I placed my finger to the cold metal and looked at it in aw. I smiled and looked at Paige.

"It is your first tiara, it's beautiful isn't it?" Paige asked with a smile.

I nodded, speechless.

"Here let me put it on." Piper said with a smile.

I grinned as she picked it up, being careful with it. She moved a strand of my brown hair from my face and placed the tiara on my head. She grinned at me.

"You look beautiful." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Just remember Bella, you're a princess. You can do anything." Phoebe said.

"Now, shall we?" Leo asked holding his hand out.

"Now, a princess dances with grace and poise, with style and dignity. When you dance, your feet do all the work. Lucky for most of us, the guy almost always leads." Paige explained with a smile.

I grinned a little at her as Leo began to lead.

"Now when you spin, your hand needs to be out away from your body. Keep your finger's together though because this is not time for Jazz hands." Paige said with a smile.

I blushed and shut my fingers. It took me a while to realize I was actually dancing! I can't believe it! I grinned at Leo before I lost concentration and slammed into him on the spin. He groaned and bent over a bit.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I gasped.

He smiled a little and sat up more as Piper rushed to him.

"Paige I think she should have had jazz hands, there would have been less of a point." Leo complained.

"Oh be a man Leo." Phoebe teased.

He glared at her but stood up.

"You did good for your first time." Leo said with a smile.

"Are you insane?! I think I just caused you internal bleeding!" I yelled.

"That's it I'm never dancing again." I said, slumping to the couch.

"Dear, it really wasn't that bad." Paige said sliding next to me.

I sighed and slumped into the couch. I heard a giggled and turned as Myra and Jem ran into the room and launched themselves at Piper and Paige.

"Mr. Henry said that the guest would be arriving soon. He said to tell you to get dressed." Myra told Piper.

"Yep, he said that this is the time when Bella can prove her grace, at least with walking and welcoming." Jem said.

"Of course, Bella dear, there is a dress hanging in your room with matching shoes and accessories in your closet." Paige said with a smile.

I gulped, great this was just great. Now I was going to have to dress up and show someone my welcoming skills, amazing. Oh I have a bad feeling, this is not going to end well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. Oh no

_Last time..._

_I gulped, great this was just great. Now I was going to have to dress up and show someone my welcoming skills, amazing. Oh I have a bad feeling, this is not going to end well._

**B POV**

I walked up the stairs and towards my room, taking deep calming breaths and focusing on my walking. It seemed easy enough, but trust me, with my luck. I'll fall down the stairs when they arrive, who was arriving anyway? I sighed and walked toward my door, opening it quietly. I glanced over at the closet door and took a deep breath. Oh come on Bella, they are not going to kill you! Suck it up. I gulped and opened the door, but my gulp quickly turned into a gasp as I stared at the room. It was huge! My gosh! And, I thought my room was large.

It was painted soft pink like my bedroom with a matching white carpet but the room it's self was marvelous, there was a light running across the top of the room that turned on as I entered the room. I walked over to the large cabinet and opened the doors, Jewelry, sunglasses, purses, more jewelry, I opened the top compartment and gasped, two tiara's sparkled back at me. I quickly shut the door before I got mesmerised.

I opened two sliding glass doors with mirrors on the front and gasped, every type of dress, shirt, jacket, skirt, pants...Everything, stood staring at me. I pressed a small button on the wall and the clothes began to move. I grinned to myself. I actually may start liking clothes! I looked over and saw a rack of shoes. I smiled to myself as I picked some of them up.

I looked at the leather couch in the corner and saw a dress sitting on it neatly. I picked it up and studied it. It was a white halter top dress with sunflowers stitched into it neatly. I picked it up and slipped it on. It hugged tightly to me yet still wasn't overly invasive. I walked over to the shoes and picked up a pair of white ballet flats with straps that tied just below the knees and put them on.

"Hey Bella are you dressed?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, come on in." I yelled.

She smiled and walked into the closet and smiled at me.

"Did you find everything okay?"

I grinned at her.

"Sure, this is totally awesome!" I said with a smirk.

She grinned at me.

"Oh and I wanted to show you were your swimming-suit is because we do have a pool here." Phoebe said.

She walked over and grabbed a remote from the counter and pressed a button. A mirror door opened reveling more clothes.

"It's hidden due to personal items." Phoebe explained.

I nodded and walked over peering in. I blushed when I discovered that my underwear and bra and stuff sat in there.

Phoebe laughed softly and smiled at me as she shut the door and handed me the remote.

"You might want to play around with it a little." Phoebe explained as I took the remote.

I smiled at her. I heard a knock at my door before it was opened.

"Your highness? They're here." A middle aged man said.

"Thank you Henry. Oh right, this is Henry Bella." Phoebe said.

"He's Paige's body guard. You will get one soon as well. But you haven't left so you're safe for now. We will find one for you soon." Phoebe promised.

I nodded before I took a deep breath and she started walking us out of the room. I quickly walked over to my bed as Phoebe stood in the door and picked the ring off of my pillow, I just felt it would give me good luck.

"What are we meeting them for?" I asked as I put the ring on my wedding finger and followed her out the door.

"Well, did Paige tell you about Myra and Jem's parents? And, how we believe we've found their mom?" Phoebe asked.

I nodded and looked at her.

"Well we believe she's a Windigo." Phoebe said.

"A Windigo?" I asked.

"It's kind of like a Werewolf with a heart of ice, their dangerous beast. Anyway, we want to change her back and the only way to change a Windigo back to normal, besides killing the Windigo that turned them, is a bite from a Vampire. Well we don't trust a human drinking vampire, and these Vampires drink animal blood so we believe they will be the safest. Especially the leader of the group. It's our last hope for Jem and Myra, hopefully it will work." Phoebe said sadly.

I nodded and watched as Jem ran toward's the stairs. I suddenly wondered where Myra was when I heard Piper and Myra's voice.

"No bad Vampire! Bad! That is not for you that is for the princess!" Myra screamed.

Smart. Teasing a Vampire.

"Myranda!" Piper scolded.

"He was going to eat him!" Myra cried.

"Dear, he was just going to play with him." Piper tried.

"Princess?" I heard a voice, I thought I'd never hear again.

"Yes, our princess has come back, although you can't tell anyone until we announce her." Piper said.

I took a deep breath, it couldn't be. Phoebe and I turned the corner I sucked in a breath. It was.

"Oh here she is. Everyone this is Isabella." Piper said.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as seven pairs of eyes stared at me in shock.

"You know what I forgot to do?" I asked Phoebe with a nervous laugh.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Unpack! I had better go!" I said trying to run up the stairs.

"Isabella, welcome them." Phoebe whispered.

I gulped and turned back around to stare at them. I took a deep breath and glanced at Piper and Phoebe, who were both staring at me in shock.

"I told you this was for the princess! You didn't believe me!" Myra said, sticking her tong out at Emmett and holding a small cat to her body.

I hid my giggle as I approached. They all watched me carefully, stunned into silence. I walked down the stairs without tripping and I was so proud of myself! I shook that off and looked at the first person I saw. Okay skip that, I looked at the second person standing in front of me. I glanced at Phoebe and Piper before I took Carlisle's hand.

"Thank you for being here today." I whispered.

Carlisle shook out of it and was about to say something when I turned around.

"Bella what are you doing?" Phoebe whispered.

"I have some very important things I have to take care of!" I yelled then ran towards the stairs.

"Isabella Marie Halliwell!" Piper yelled as I ran up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, she's usually not like this, she just found out about all this and this is all a lot to handle." Piper whispered.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell after me before I heard footsteps racing after me.

Oh shit! I'm not ready for this! Not yet! Tears fell from my eyes as I raced towards the left hall. My feet hit the ground loudly as I ran but Edward was momentarily stalled with which way I went. I turned another corner and kept running.

"Bella please!" Edward pleaded.

I pushed my feet faster when I felt my body being lifted up, blue and white bubbles surrounded me before my vision went black. I gasped as I slammed into the ground of the garden. I had no idea how I got here though. I sighed and looked around, confused. How did I get here? I sighed and walked over to a wooden swing that was hanging from a near by tree. My thoughts suddenly where on Edward and the note. He said he still loved me, but was that really true?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	7. Oh My gosh!

_Last time..._

_My thoughts suddenly where on Edward and the note. He said he still loved me, but was that really true?_

**Edward POV (E) **

**(Cause you know you want it. C:)**

I sighed as I stared out my bedroom window, thinking of Bella. I wondered how she was, if she had moved on. I sure as Hell haven't, but it's what I wanted, right? I wanted her to grow old, get...married..., Have kids, I wanted her to have a normal life, one that I couldn't give her. I sighed as the rain began to pour outside my window. I knew my family should be out there, playing baseball. But none of us has been happy since we left. Bella was the link that kept us all together. And now she was gone.

I heard a soft knock at my door and decided to ignore it. Maybe they will go away? They all knew I didn't want to talk to anyone, so why are they here now? I sighed and glanced at my nightstand, a picture of Bella and me sat there, smiling. Oh how I wanted it to be the good old days, when she and I would laugh and joke, she would blush as she fell down the stairs...

"Edward, I'm coming in." Alice said.

I sighed but didn't say anything as my door opened.

"Edward you need to pack your bags." Alice said, walking to the closet.

"You guys are getting rid of me?" I asked in shock.

"No silly, we've been summoned to Atlantis." Alice said.

Oh, I wonder why, I've only been there once, and that was during my rebellious stage. The queen had convinced me to go back to Carlisle and stop all of this senseless destruction, she was a very sweet woman actually. I sighed and looked at Alice.

"What's the point Alice? I don't care about Atlantis, I only care about Bella." I whispered.

Alice stopped and looked at me, walking over to my bed.

"Edward, we all miss her. And I think we should go back and check on her when we get back. But we need to do this, we can't turn down the queen of Atlantis Eward, that would be worse then telling Aro to go die in a hole." Alice whispered.

"Have you seen her future Alice? I mean, I know I told you not to look but...I need to know how she's doing." I whispered.

Alice looked at me with even sadder eyes.

"I tried, I can't find her anywhere. Her future has vanished." She whispered.

I gasped. I hoped she was all right! The sooner we got back from Atlantis, the sooner we could see Bella. I hoped out of my position and stuffed my clothes into my suit case, all the while thinking about Bella.

**An hour later...**

**They have arrived...**

We walked up the stone steps towards the huge steel doors when they opened for us.

"You must be the Cullens." A middle aged woman said as she walked down the stairs. "I'm Piper Halliwell-Wyatt." She explained with a smile.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Or daughters Alice and Rosalie. And our sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Of course, it's wonderful to meet you all." Piper said with a smile as a young girl walked into the room caring a little cat.

Emmett looked at it as it started to jump down and he grabbed it to hand it to her when she gasped and grabbed the cat from his hands.

"No! Bad Vampire! Bad! That is not for you, it is for the princess!" She yelled.

Smart, this kid is very smart, she knows Emmett is and she's teasing him!

"Myranda!" Piper scolded.

She turned and gave Piper pleading eyes as another little girl ran into the room.

"He was going to eat him!" Myranda cried.

Piper broke as she saw the water works.

"Dear he was just going to play with him." Piper tried.

"Princess?" Jasper asked, curious.

We were with him, we didn't know there was a princess here.

_Maybe Edward will like her and become less of a prude, although I really wish we could see Bella again. I miss my lil sis._ -Emmett's thoughts ran through my mind.

I sighed and listened to Piper.

"Yes, our princess has come back, although you can't tell anyone until we announce her." Piper said.

I sighed, this was so annoying I just want to go and see Bella again!

"Oh here she is, everyone this is Isabella." Piper said.

My head snapped towards the stairs. It couldn't be, there was no way! I gasped, it was! Wholly shit! Bella was walking down the stairs nervously with another middle aged woman. She took in a deep breath as my whole family stared at her in shock.

"You know what I forgot to do?" Bella asked Phoebe with a nervous laugh.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Unpack! I had better go!" Bella said trying to run up the stairs, my breathing became rapid, she was trying to get away from us!

"Isabella, welcome them." Phoebe whispered.

She gulped and turned back around to stare at us, her big brown eyes worried and nervous. She looked around at the sisters who were both staring at her in shock, having no idea what was going on.

"I told you this was for the princess! You didn't believe me!" Myra said, sticking her tong out at Emmett and holding a small cat to her body.

She tried to hide her giggle and succeeded in not letting Piper know, but not us. We all heard it. We watched as she finished walking down the stairs without tripping. She stared at me but turned quickly to Carlisle.

"Thank you for being here today." She whispered, shaking Carlisle's hand with cation.

Carlisle snapped out of his trance when she started to turn around.

"Bella what are you doing?" Phoebe whispered.

"I have some very important things I have to take care of!" Bella yelled then ran towards the stairs, it hurt that she was afraid of us. I needed to make things right.

"Isabella Marie Halliwell!" Piper yelled as I ran up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, she's usually not like this, she just found out about all this and this is all a lot to handle." Piper whispered to us but we weren't listening.

I ran after her, only it was a bit harder when it came to all the turns, I heard her breathing hard and her feet hitting the hard floor, I turned another corner, just as she did. Wow she's gotten fast! I raced after her, starting to use my Vampire speed.

"Bella!" I yelled.

Please come back! I pleaded in my head. Please! I have to set this strait! I will set this strait! I turned the corner and saw her crying, it broke my heart! But I was so close! Just a little bit more... I gasped as she was covered in blue and white bubbles and disappeared. I gasped, stopping strait. What the hell was going on!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	8. A Talk with Paige

_Last time..._

_I gasped as she was covered in blue and white bubbles and disappeared. I gasped, stopping strait. What the hell was going on!_

**B POV.**

I whipped a tear from my eye as I stared at a flower and pushed the feet mindlessly on the ground. I placed my hand back on my other hand and fiddled with my ring, The ring. The letter said he still loved me, but did he really? I mean, he left me saying he didn't, maybe someone else wrote the note, someone wanted to mess with my feelings. No, that can't be it, he gave me this. I'm so confused!

"Bella! Oh thank God, I couldn't find you anywhere, we're all so worried!" Paige said as she rushed over to me.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at the ring, tears falling from my eyes.

"What's happening to me?" I finally whispered.

Paige smiled sadly and sat down on the swing with me.

"Nothing dear." Paige whispered. "You're just unique."

"That's what parents tell their kids when they feel down, but am I really? Or am I just a freak?" I asked sadly.

"Dear, your far from a freak." Paige whispered. "There truly is something special about you. You know you're a witch, we've told you that, but we haven't told you much have we?"

"No." I whispered.

"I suppose it is time. Well of course you're a witch but dear, your far more powerful than any witch ever. For instance, you're the granddaughter of the Charmed ones." Paige whispered.

"The Charmed ones?"

"Yes, my sisters and I make up the power of three. It was destined to come since Melinda Warren, who had three basic powers, the power of premonition, the power of Telekinesis, and the power of Temporal Stasis, or freezing time. Well my sisters and I have those powers, Prue, the eldest of us, she died before I met her unfortunately, but we've summoned her quite a few times, she's a wonderful person. Anyway Prue had the power of Telekinesis. Then Piper, the second oldest, has the power of freezing time, Pheebs has the power of premonition, and I have Teleorbing, which is Telekinesis mixed with orbing, which I believe you have dear. You see my mother married Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father of course, who was a mortal, but when they split up mom fell for Sam, her white lighter, or guardian angel. And well, nine months later I came along. So my jeans are mixed between witch and white lighter, and well yours are too. Piper and Leo, your grandparents are both witch and white lighter. And when their kids came along, well you've got more me's running around." Paige said with a smile.

"So your father, Christopher was part witch and part whitelighter. Then, he met Tali." Paige said staring into the garden. "She was a wonderful woman, and a respectable gypsy, she was always doing what she could to help people and I believe that is one of the things that Chris fell for. But that wasn't it, she wanted to be an artist. She wanted to go to the mortal world, where no one knows of us, and try to make it as an artist. And I think that's what Chris, well I think that's what pushed Chris." Paige said sadly.

"He left with her, they went to the mortal world, but not before they had you." Paige said looking over at me. "You should have seen the light in his eyes when he looked at her, and then when they had you, the light never left his eyes. He loved you more than he ever loved anyone. You were his life, his reason to live." Paige whispered.

"That never changed Bella, he never ever stopped loving you." She whispered, placing her finger on my cheek and whipping a tear away.

"What happened to him?" I whispered.

"He was attacked by a demon when he was in San Fransisco. He didn't have enough time to get healed and get out of there. He was killed trying to protect you and Tali. And he did succeed but there was a price to pay, and unfortunately, he paid it in full." Paige said sadly before looking at me.

"But I am so glad that he did protect you Bella, your so special, I love you so much now, and I can't imagine a world without you." Paige said sadly.

"So he protected me and my mom so doesn't that mean..."

"Yes, she is still alive." Paige whispered. "But we don't know where she is. After Chris died, she came and brought you to us, saying she loved you but, she just needed time to morn Chris. We agreed, believing that she would be back soon, but...She never came back. We waited a year for her, but she never came. Her own sister didn't know where she went, and her sister was amazingly trust worthy, that's why we trusted her to take you to the mortal world." Paige whispered.

"Renee's my Aunt?!" I screamed.

"Yes dear. But anyway, that's why your so special because not only are you from the charmed witch line, but you are also from the Raver line, a very powerful Gypsy line. So we don't exactly know what your powers are, we will see as you grow into them." Paige explained.

"So, is that how I got here? I used one of my powers?" I asked.

"From what Edward Explained, you used your orbing power. It's like a teliport power, you will get the hang of it as you go. I did." Paige said with a smile.

I nodded blankly after I heard his name.

"Okay Bella, you have to explain something to me now, you know them that much is evident. But the pain your feeling is some what confusing, what did they do that made you this way?" Paige asked.

I knew someone was going to ask, I sighed and looked at her.

"I knew them when I was in Forks. You see Alice, the pixie like girl, was my best friend. And well...Edward...I loved him. I still do. But, he left me...they all did. Edward said he didn't love me any more, and left. But I found this letter, with a bunch of other things, and this ring." I said holding up my hand. "It all said he lied, to protect me. But I don't know what to believe any more." I whispered.

Paige looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Is that it?" She asked with a smile.

"Is that it?" I repeated, what the crap I just told her about a past that hurt deeply and all 'I get is 'Is that it?'

"Oh Bella, my dear. I can see it in your eyes, you love him, so much, and he loves you. Right now, you're just confused. You're scared of getting hurt, you're afraid of your past. But that past isn't as terrible as it seems, it prepared you for the future. And it made you who you are today. We can't fear the past Bella, we can only accept it, and listen to it. It will guide us on our journey, no matter who small or large it may be." She whispered.

I looked at her, in shock, she was right. But how right? I know I love him but does he love me? I looked at her, scared, wondering how she knew all this. Paige chuckled lightly when she saw my expression.

"Bella, I'm not quiet as young as I seem. I know what being in love is like, I also have learned to listen to the past and future, that's what happens when you live with a psychic." Paige said.

I nodded before I looked at the ring again. My ring.

"So what do I do? They probably think I hate them!" I exclaimed, sighing.

"I have my ways dear." She said mischievously.

"Oh no what did you do?" I demanded.

"I gave them one of these." She said pulling out a pink invitation.

I opened the flap and pulled out a vanilla card and flipped the top open.

_You are cordially invited to the Royal Ball. _

_Date: May 21st, 2008 _

_Time: 7:00pm-12:00am. _

_Place: The Royal Palace. _

_The dress is very formal, and we wish you will all come. _

_Please show invitation at the door. _

I gasped and stared at her.

"You are inviting them to the Royal Ball! And that's tomorrow!" I screamed.

"I know dear, but I believe you're ready. You will do fine." Paige insisted.

I sighed and looked at her before bending down to hug her.

"Thank you, for everything." I whispered.

She smiled warmly and hugged me back.

"That's what a I'm here for." She whispered.

I smiled into her shoulder as we continued hugging.

"So, do you want to practice orbing?" She asked with a smile.

I grinned as we pulled away. I was really starting to like it here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Oh and I made this chapter a bit longer for you guys, I felt you deserved it! C:**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. The Book of Shadowes, and the truth

_Last time..._

_I grinned as we pulled away. I was really starting to like it here._

**B POV**

I looked over at the sky, looking at the beautiful pink's and oranges that lit the sky as the sun set. I was exhausted after my orbing lesson, let me tell you, but the feeling of accomplishment was amazing. My stomach growled and Paige smiled warmly at me.

"You sound hungry, I imagine the Cullens are gone so let's go in and get something to eat." Paige suggested.

I nodded before we walked through the wooden door. I just now realized how far I had gone with the orbing thing because where I was on the right side of the palace, I'm now on the left. Wow that thing really comes in handy. Paige looked back at me and smiled.

"When you orb, you cover a lot of ground." Paige explained with a smile.

I nodded and stared forward before I saw Piper run towards us, looking extremely worried.

"There you are, I was so worried!" Piper said hugging me. "What were the two of you doing for so long?"

"We just talked, then we worked on her powers." Paige said with a smile.

"Powers? You got your powers all ready?" Piper asked.

"She orbed to get away from Edward." Paige said, her eyes glancing at me.

"Wow, you orbed that far on your first try? That's amazing!" Piper said hugging me again.

I smiled softly but my mind wasn't with them any more, it was with Edward. Paige said they should have left by now, what did they leave thinking? I sighed and followed them into the kitchen. I walked over to the freezer and smiled as I spotted the mocha chocolate chip ice cream. I grabbed it and walked toward the table, sitting down and pulling the lid from my ice cream. I sighed happily as I put the first spoonful into my mouth.

"Dear what are you doing?" Piper asked looking at me.

"What does it look like?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"It looks like your PMSing." Piper muttered.

I gasped and chocked on the piece of ice cream in my mouth.

"What? Never mind, and you'd know if I was, I would be moody as hell." I grumbled.

"And you aren't all ready?" Phoebe teased as she walked in.

"Oh be quiet you." I said as I shoveled another spoonful into my mouth.

She smirked at me before looking at Piper.

"So where was she?" Phoebe asked.

"In the garden, Paige found her and explained some of her family history, but I believe she's still a little confused, oh and still a little upset about the Cullens." Piper explained.

Phoebe nodded and sat down next to me.

"So tell me squirt. What's confusing?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I still don't get my blood history, or what exactly I am." I said sadly as Paige walked in.

"Well we can definitely fix that. You see your blood contains witch, which is the most powerful and probably the strongest in your blood, then you have white lighter blood, thanks to your grandmother and your grandfather. White lighters are guardian angels for witches, they watch over us and heal us when we're hurt, which trust me you will get hurt a lot when demons find out about you. Then, because your mother was a gypsy, you've got that in your blood. Now Gypsy's are very miss understood magical creatures. Everyone has mixed up the facts with them, much like witches, or werewolves or even Vampires.

Gypsy's come from India back in 800AD. They moved around quite a lot, it was a way of life for them. Many people believe them to be fortune tellers, or spell casters, like a witch. But they are so much more, they are more like protectors of the innocent, like witches. You see a witch and a gypsy, are like sisters they only difference is that Gypsys are very more in tune with nature and the future, with the exception of a witch with the power of premonition." Phoebe explained with a smile.

Phoebe looked at Paige and gave her a slight nod when Paige held out her hand.

"Book!" Paige said.

I gasped as a large, thick, green book appeared in her hands.

"That is the power you will most likely get, you should be able to orb objects to you." Phoebe explained.

"Personal Gain!" Piper shouted.

"Its important right now." Phoebe said, taking the book from Paige.

I noticed the cover then, it had three circles intertwined on the cover in deep red.

"This dear is the book of Shadows, and this..." She said pointing to the design on front.

"Is our family symbol, the triquetra. It stands for the power of three. Anyway where were we? Oh yes. Well you see due to the fact that a Gypsy is really just a different, pardon my word use but, breed of witch your witch side is even stronger. So I wanted to know more about you so I was flipping through the book and I myself figured out more about you." Phoebe said stopping on one of the older pages.

I looked at her before looking at the page she was pointing too.

_The Protector. _

_A descendant of our line, probably after the Charmed ones due to her power. _

_She will have different blood in her veins, but it will only make her stronger. _

_I've had visions of her and I know she will do great things. _

_She is destined to bridge the gap of mythical creatures from every realm _

_And tie the week bonds together. _

_She will protect but, she will also need protected by someone special. _

_By the one who captures her heart. _

_She will be our families last hope, but it's bigger than that. _

_She is a daughter of light, and there for the worlds only hope._

I gasped, this couldn't be right. I wasn't The Protector. What the heck was all this.

"This can't be me. I think we need to wait another generation or so."

"No dear, we all believe it is. You are the first of our line to have Gypsy blood, witch blood and White lighter blood in you, how much more different blood do you need?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"But I'm so normal." I whispered.

"There is a way to find out." Piper said.

Phoebe and I looked at her.

"Melinda Warren wrote that page, I say its time for a summoning." Piper said.

I gasped, we were going to bring someone back from the dead?! Gross!

"Wait, she's not going to come out all decaying and gross is she?" I whispered, feeling sick.

Piper smiled warmly at me.

"No dear, she will come back just as she looked when she was alive. Now come on." Piper said as she grabbed my hand.

I sighed as I looked at my ice cream before I followed after them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We stood in front of a small round table as Piper set down eight candles around the circle. I watched curiously, it was kind of exciting to cast my first spell. I mean come on, I feel like cackling right now. Piper finished and lit all the candles before she placed the book of Shadows in the middle of the table.

"Okay, ready guys?" Paige asked with a smile.

We all nodded before Phoebe looked at me.

"You're going to have to add one more Great to grandmother okay?" Phoebe asked.

I nodded and looked at the book before taking a deep breath.

_Melinda Warren Blood of our Blood  
our Great Great Great Great Great Great (Great) Grandmother. We Summon Thee._

A small wind flew around us, tossing our hair before I beautiful young woman smiled at us, but she was completely transparent! I gulped but took in what she looked like. She looked a lot like the sisters and I, but had honey blond hair instead of brown. She was wearing a blue colonial outfit and smiled when her eyes sat on me.

"The Protector." She whispered.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's one of them?" I said quickly.

She gave me a soft chuckle and placed her hand on my check.

"No dear, although I did see them in my visions, I have also seen you. The last guardian of light." She said with a smile.

"You've got this all wrong. I'm just a normal kid!"

"Let me ask you this, your blood contains witch, white lighter, and gypsy blood, right?"

I nodded.

"Are you friends with any mythical creatures? Like close friends?"

Again I nodded.

"And you're a daughter of the Charmed ones?"

"Granddaughter." I whispered.

"Then the protector is here, and you are here. Don't be afraid dear. Embrace it. Your Grandmother and Great Aunts are here to help you dear, let them help. Blessed be." She whispered before the wind picked up again and she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Oh and do you all understand her blood lines a bit more? I tried to explain that a bit more, I hope I didn't just make it more confusing.

Thanks!

Stacie-Ann


	10. I am going to win you back

**Ya! A hundred reviews! You all rock!**

_Last time..._

_"Then the protector is here, and you are here. Don't be afraid dear. Embrace it. Blessed be." She whispered before the wind picked up again and she was gone._

**E POV**

I ran back to my family, nervously. Gasping as the sister's ran past me. I ran back down the stairs at Vampire speed, Paige was the only one still there.

"She just disappeared!" I gasped, my thoughts going a hundred miles per hour.

"Like how?" Paige asked calmly.

"Blue little bubble things just came around her!" I gasped.

She nodded before looking at Carlisle.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, how about we continue this on a later date. I'm truly sorry." Paige said.

Carlisle nodded, sorrow evident in his face because his daughter had run from him.

"Of course. Just contact us." Carlisle said.

Paige smiled and pulled out a small envelope.

"Will you be staying in Atlantis?" Paige asked.

Carlisle looked at Esme who nodded.

"Yes." Carlisle said simply.

"Then here, it's an invitation to the Royal Ball. We would be honored if you would come." Paige said.

"Will the princess be there?" Emmett asked hopefully.

Paige nodded with a smile.

"Oh yes, she's not to thrilled about it, but I believe it's going to go splendidly. Now if you will excuse me, I should go find Bella." Paige said.

We nodded and walked towards the door. Each lost in our own thoughts. I felt so bad, I had hurt Bella so much that she ran away from me, did she still believe that we didn't love her? That I didn't love her? Did she find the stuff under the floor board? That told the truth where as my mouth really did not. And how did she disappear? What were those things...Those bubbles?! We drove to the hotel and walked quietly up the stairs that's when I noticed that Esme and Carlisle hadn't made it back yet. I wonder why, but I laid on the bed in the room as the others went off to talk quietly. I sighed, I was going to prove it to Bella. I was going to fix this mess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next morning.**

I was still staring at the top of the beds canopy when I felt the bed sink down.

"Edward?" Alice whispered.

I glanced over at her but didn't say anything.

"Edward there is hope. I noticed something you might not have." Alice whispered.

I glanced at her then, willing her to continue.

"She was wearing it Edward. She was wearing your ring." Alice whispered.

I gasped, Alice was the only person who knew about the ring and the note in the floor boards, she was the only one I told.

"You did?" I asked, sitting up.

She nodded.

"She still loves you Edward, I felt it." Jasper said looking at me.

There was a chance then! I looked over at the door as it opened.

"Okay guys, we have an announcement to make. We bought a house here." Carlisle started.

"We figured that since we're going to fix this mess..." Esme said looking at me. "We'd stay in our own home to do it. And besides, we've never lived together with other Vampires. Will figure this out as we go, but for now, let's go to our new home, and it is very close to the palace." She said looking at me again. "So it will be easy to fix this."

Okay Esme looked kind of scary right now...I sighed as Alice squealed and jumped over, packing her suitcases.

"Edward, your riding with Esme and me." Carlisle said. "The rest of you follow our car to the house, alright?" Carlisle asked ever so calmly.

Everyone nodded as we began walking out of the hotel room. While the three of us got into Carlisle's car everything was quiet, I believe due to the fact Carlisle and Esme didn't know where to start. I sighed and looked out the window, thinking of a way to win Bella back.

"Edward, Carlisle and I only want you to be happy, you know that, and dear I believe with Bella you are happy. And I know she's happy with you, so please Edward, use your brain and please get her back." Esme pleaded.

I could tell without even reading her mind that she just wanted her daughter back, they both did, and they wanted me to be happy.

"I'm going to try. I left her once, I'm not going to leave again unless she tells me too." I whispered.

"Good, because the two of you complete each other, and right now you're not whole and I could definitely tell she wasn't either. I could see the pain in her eyes when she realised who we were. I wonder how she's the princess, granted I haven't seen Atlantis in years, I wasn't aware that we had a princess, but I guess neither did they. Anyway, she has to be magical, but I don't know what she is. We're going to have to ask her tomorrow." Carlisle said, turning down a small road.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"At the Royal Ball, it will be some place she can't really avoid us. So it will be perfect." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled softly at them, they already had a plan to help their son and daughter get back together. It was kind of sweet really.

"Well we're here." Carlisle said pulling up a long driveway.

"And the best thing about this house is that it's so close to the palace." Esme said looking back at me.

I grinned as I took in the site of the house. It was a large from the looks of it, maybe two or three floors and had the look of an old colonel home. It had a long wrap around porch with a chandelier above the front double doors. Carlisle pulled out a small black control and opened the garage door before pulling in. I smiled and got out of the car.

"Okay so Edward, Alice already said she'd take you tux shopping tomorrow, so be ready, you know Alice." Esme said.

I smiled and nodded before stepping towards the house and searching for my room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow. **

**6:30pm.**

I walked down the double staircase and smiled at my family. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I all looked amazing in our black original tuxes while the girls each looked amazing in their attire. Alice had her hair up in a French braid and wore a tight satin pink dress with spaghetti straps and a small pink belt with rose attached like a belt. She smiled at me before quickly walking to Jasper who was, mentally undressing her with his mind. I shuddered and quickly looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie's dress was amazing, it looked really good on her, but then again, what didn't? It was a dress, if you could call it that, made of a pink satin clothing, it hugged her curves. The top really wasn't that great, if you ask me but then again what big brother wants to see their sister wearing stuff like that? It was a continuation of the pink except that it was small straps that barely covered anything and black strings holding it together. I shuddered as Emmett walked over to her and quickly looked at Esme, the sensible one.

She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress with her hair up in curls. The top of the dress hugged her but the bottom flared out slightly, the top was decorated in some glitter but not too much so it still looked like a dress. She had a light blue see through scarf thing around her neck making her look even better. I smiled as Carlisle walked over to her and took her hand in his before giving her a light kiss, thank gosh they are not acting like my siblings, or else I would probably be banging my head against the wall. I feel bad for Jasper right now, but I think he's using it to his advantage.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Esme asked.

"Yep." Alice said with a smile.

Everyone nodded, excitement flowed through the room, probably due to the fact this was our first ball. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her car I looked back at Esme and Carlisle with a smile.

"I promise I'll make this right." I whispered.

They nodded before we were off to the palace, off to see the love of my life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Oh and if any one has a preference of what POV you want for the next chapter go ahead and tell me and I'll do it!**

All of the girl's dresses are on my profile if you want to see them!

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	11. The Royal Ball Part 1

**Thanks so much to studygirl17 for giving me this idea! And LebaneseBella08TJ for the POV choice!**

_Last time..._

_They nodded before we were off to the palace, off to see the love of my life._

**Alice (A) POV**

I sat in the car, staring blankly out the window as Jasper drove Edward and I to the Ball. I hoped that Bella would forgive us, I can't imagine the pain that she went through when we left, and to top it all off she became all of this. You know I think it would be amazing to be princess and do all that extravagant stuff, to have people do everything for me, but that's me. Bella has never liked that, and now she's forced into all this, I mean I bet this ball wasn't her idea either. I'm sure she probably flipped out when the sisters mentioned dancing. I sighed before we pulled into the long drive way of the palace.

I glanced at Jasper and he gave me a reassuring smile before I looked back at Edward, he was worried that much I could see on his face. But I knew my brother, he was going to find away to fix this, he had too. I put my hands on my dress and looked at Jasper once more as he pulled the car up to the front door. He smiled at me as he and Edward got out of the car. Jasper walked over and opened my door with a smile. I grinned at him as he helped me from the car before I smiled at the man in the black tux, smiling at us.

"Welcome to the Palace." He said with a grin.

I smiled at him as Jasper, Edward and I began to walk up the stairs toward's the Palace doors. They opened for us and we stepped into the beautiful hallway. We had been in it just yesterday, but it was different now. Now it was painted in a soft warm light from candles that led to one room, I'm guessing the ball room. I smiled at Jasper before I grabbed his arm and walked with him towards the door.

Inside was amazing, it was well lit with a double staircase descending into the room, soft music played on the instruments as the musicians warmed up. There where people dancing but there was also a section where the tables and buffet was set up. I smiled as the rest of my family walked in.

"Wow when they throw a party, they go all out don't they?" Emmett asked, looking around.

"I think its...Magical." Rosalie said with a smile as her arms wrapped around Emmett's.

"Do you want to dance?" Emmett asked holding out his hand, I swear he can be such a charming man sometimes.

She smiled and took his hand before he led her to the dance floor. I smiled as Jasper glanced at me.

"How about we show them how to dance?" Jasper asked.

I giggled at him and took his outstretched hand. I stopped and looked at Edward.

"Good luck Edward." I whispered.

He nodded before I ran out to the dance floor with Jasper. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, before I put my arms around his neck. He smiled and looked down into my eyes. I stared into his big round pools of topaz, and remembered why I loved him, I gazed deeply into them, not even trying to look away. I know it sounds cheesy, but how could I? The man of my dreams, so to speak, was standing right in front of me, staring into my eyes. I smiled as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Ladies and gentle men. Her royal highness Queen Paige Amalea Halliwell."

I turned and watched as Paige walked down the double staircase, her white gown trailing slowly behind her.

"Her royal highness Queen Phoebe Destiny Halliwell."

Phoebe came down next smiling into the crowd, I glanced at Edward, Bella would be coming up soon.

"They're royal highness's Queen Piper Marie Halliwell-Wyatt and King Leonard Christopher Wyatt."

I turned back and watched as Piper and Leo walked down the stairs. They smiled warmly and followed the first two sisters to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentle men, we have a very important announcement to make. As you all know Christopher..." Leo started before he was cut off by the crowd around us.

"King Christopher, may he rest in peace."

Leo and Piper glanced at each other before they gave each other a sad smile.

"Anyway, we all know he had a daughter, and she has come back to Atlantis. So please give a warm welcome to my granddaughter. Princess Isabella Marie Halliwell." Leo said with a loving smile as the balcony doors to the double staircase opened.

I gasped as Bella walked out of the doors, smiling as she gave the Miss America wave on top of the staircase. She was stunning! She had her hair down in soft curls and make up that accented her face, it wasn't too light, but it wasn't too heavy either, it was perfect for her. She had on white gloves that went up to her elbows and a gorgeous halter top blue dress. The blue straps wrapped around her neck with a small diamond shaped hole just below the straps. The top came to just above her breast and hugged her sides until it got to her hips before it bowed out with different types of fabric. It looked like there where three layers to the bottom of her dress. I smiled proudly at her, I had taught her well.

She walked gracefully down the stairs and gave a warm smile to everyone before looking at her grandfather her smiled lovingly at her before offering her his hand. She smiled before she placed her hand in his. He smiled before leading her to the dance floor. I smiled as I watched the two of them, she was just so graceful, so amazing. I was a little shocked that this was the Bella we all knew so well.

"Everyone loves her, and they barely know her." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him and looked at Edward. He stared at her, love in his eyes before he walked over to the band and smiled at them. He handed them a piece of paper and they looked at it before smiling at him and nodding. He quickly thanked them before walking towards Bella and Edward, I sucked in a breath before I noticed my entire family watching him as he made his way to Bella and Leo.

**(I thought about stopping here, but I decided that was too mean, so on with the story!)**

**  
B POV.**

I smiled up at Leo as we danced, I still didn't know much about my Grandfather, but I could tell he was still an amazing person. He even trust me to dance with him! I smiled at him before I heard the song switch over. I listened for a few minutes before I gasped. It was my song! I mean my lullaby. I watched in shock as a hand tapped Leo's shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

I gulped as Leo bowed out and Edward walked to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I took a deep breath before sliding my arms around his neck. I looked down, not quite ready to look into those topaz eyes. Don't get me wrong, I want more than anything to have the life we had, but what if he doesn't want that? I couldn't live with that. I wouldn't be able to go on.

"Bella, you look amazing." Edward whispered as we danced lightly.

I smiled thankfully at him, but I don't believe he saw it.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Bella, I have to ask something. Did you find the box under your floor board?" Edward asked.

I sighed.

"Yes I did." I whispered.

"And did you read the note?"

This was the part that I was afraid of. I was afraid that the note was a lie, written by one of the other Cullens to hurt me more, or maybe written by Mike or someone. I nodded again.

"Good, then you know that I'm a liar." He said.

I looked down at my feet then, I knew it. I just knew the note was a lie. I started to pull away but Edward held me tight.

"How could you believe me Bella? I lied to you in the woods." He whispered.

I looked at his chest then, still not sure if I should look into his eyes.

"What?" I whispered.

"Bella, I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to save you from all this danger. But I can see I failed. I was only delaying the inevitable. I never knew any of this was going to happen to you. I thought I was going to keep you safe from all this. I just...I'm so sorry Bella. And how could you believe me? I said it once and you completely believed my every word." Edward whispered. "And now, I feel even worse when I can't see your beautiful eyes. The eyes of my one and only true love."

I finally looked into his eyes getting lost quickly. His eyes showed his emotions clearly, sorrow, pain, and one of the most obvious, love.

"You lied?" I repeated.

"I lied, I have always loved you Bella, and I always will. You're my son and moon, you're my everything. The air I breath. Please Bella, believe this. You believed the lies in the woods, but can you believe the truth?" Edward pleaded.

I looked into his eyes still, could I believe? Was this even happening?

"I don't know. It never made sense for a Vampire to love someone like me. Ever." I answered truthfully.

Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. To me, you always shock me speechless. And in a good way." Edward whispered.

I took a minute to sort this out in my head before I turned and looked at him.

"I believe you Edward, but I'm going to need to take time to heal." I whispered. "So much has happened and, I just need to get used to this." I whispered.

Edward smiled slightly at me.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered before he bent down and placed his lips on mine.

I took a deep breath before I kissed him back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Oh and if any one has a preference of what POV you want for the next chapter go ahead and tell me and I'll do it!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	12. The Royal Ball Part 2

**Thanks to Golden Vampire Eyes for the POV choice and thanks to Twilight Vampire Angel for the idea!**

_Last time..._

_I took a deep breath before I kissed him back._

**Emmett's (Em) POV.**

I watched Edward and Bella, my whole family stood tense as they talked, waiting. Hoping. I was so proud of my little sis. She looked amazing tonight and she danced with ease. Edward held her close as she tried to leave and I stared intently as he said something, darn all this commotion, it was so hard to hear what he was saying! She looked at his chest in a moment, good, at least they were making progress. Edward said something before she gazed into his eyes. Yes! You're so close Edward! I encouraged in my mind. They stood for a few minutes before Bella whispered something.

I mentally cursed the music for being so loud! I wanted to hear what they were saying! Grr...Edward looked like he was pleading now and I saw Bella's eyes soften before Edward pulled her closer, if he pulled her any closer they would become one. And not in the good way. My eyes flickered to Rose and I smiled. She was watching them intently not breathing, she hadn't admitted it to anyone but me but still I knew. Bella was like her sister, and she was deeply worried about her. She loved Bella, whether anyone saw it or not. I knew her well enough to know she just didn't want people seeing her in a weak spot. I smiled before turning back to Edward and Bella.

Edward smiled slightly before he said something and bent down, placing a kiss on her lips. Come on Bella please... I begged, she took a moment before she kissed back. My whole family let out the breath we were all unconsciously holding in before I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Yes!" I screamed, earning a smack from Rosalie.

We all ran over to her before she blushed moving her lips from Edward.

I crashed into her with a bone crushing hug, swinging her around tightly.

"Emmett, you can't do that!" Bella whispered. "Not yet anyway!"

I sighed and put her gently down.

"Sorry mam, my emotions got the better of me." I said in a fake southern accent.

"Oh Bella, we missed you so much." Esme whispered before she hugged her.

Bella smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Bella!I'msogladtoseeyou!Imissedyousomuch!I'msosorryaboutmyidiotbrother,hewasn'tinhisrightmind.Butnowwecangoshopping!Ohandwecanhavesomuchfun!Ohandhowintheworldareyouprincess?Areyouamagicalcreaturelikeus?Doyouhaveafabulouseroomupstairs?Ilovethedressandtheshoesand..." My little pixie sister stated, hugging Bella.

"Alice, slow down I can't understand a word your saying!" Bella exclaimed with a smile.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry about my idiot brother, he wasn't in his right mind. But now we can go shopping! Oh and we can have so much fun! Oh and how in the world are you princess? Are you a magical creature like us? Do you have a fabulous room upstairs? I love the dress and the shoes and..." Alice said slower.

"Well I believe I should tell you all about it after the ball, after all your all welcome to stay after words." Bella said smiling.

"Sweet! You mean we can look around the way guarded palace of Atlantis?" I said with excitement.

She grinned at me and nodded her head.

"Cool." I said with a smile.

Jasper smiled at me before hugging Bella. She smiled warmly at him hugging him back.

"I'm sorry Bella." Jasper whispered.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong." She whispered back.

Jasper smiled, letting out a breath of relief. She smiled at him before I heard a crash and gasped. People began running from the ball room almost trampling us. I gasped and moved Rosalie out of the way as a...ball of fire?...Came rushing at her.

"Aw, we weren't invited. That's so sad." A males voice said a man stepped forward.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige rushed over to us.

"Get them out of here!" Phoebe screamed.

Bella turned and looked at us before pushing us towards the door.

"Bella what is going on?!" Jasper demanded.

"I'll explain later, right now, you are not safe!" Bella yelled before she shoved us out of the room and shut the door.

I glanced at my family before trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Carlisle looked at me before rushing over and slamming into the door.

"There must be some kind of magic on the door." Carlisle said. "Come on, there has to be another way in." Carlisle said.

We quickly rushed around, looking at the stairs.

"There has to be a door up there because that's how they entered the room." Carlisle explained rushing up the stairs.

We found the door and pushed it open as far as it would go, which was only a crack, but we could see in it so all was well. I gasped as I watched the battle unfold.

**B POV**

I pushed them out as fast as I could, I know they wanted to stay, and I have no idea how I was able to push them out, what with them being three times stronger than me. But I did. They were shoved out and I quickly shut the door.

"Bella watch out!" Phoebe screamed as a huge fireball sored past my ear.

I gasped before I felt my feet leave. I grinned as I appeared by Paige, I love orbing!

"Okay what do I do?" I asked.

"Okay Bella, hold your hand out and call for anything to fight with." Paige said as she held her hand out in the path of a fireball.

"Fireball!" Paige yelled.

It was surrounded in blue orbs and appeared in front of her hand before she threw it back. It slammed into one of the men before they screamed as he was engulfed in flames. I gasped as a demon came charging at me. I ducked out of the way before holding my hand out nervously.

"Um...Fireball?" I said.

It appeared by my hand and I gasped quickly throwing it from my hand.

"Ah!" I screamed as I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Bella?" Paige asked.

I fell to the floor as a demon quickly held me down.

"Bella!" Paige screamed.

"Orb Bella!" Piper screamed with urgency in her voice.

I gasped and concentrated on orbing. I couldn't go anywhere!

"I can't!" I screamed.

I gasped as I heard a laugh and the wait move a bit. I took this chance to flip over before he smiled at me and threw a dagger towards my heart. I screamed and raised my hand, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and gasped. The demon stood still I quickly looked at the sisters, who were all frozen.

"What the Hell..." I whispered before I tried to move the demon off of me.

I scrambled out before I gasped as I stared at the knife in the demons hand. I groaned before trying to pull the knife out.

"Come on..." I whispered, pleading.

It fell out of his hands before he slammed to the floor and I heard the commotion behind me.

"Stab him Bella!" Piper screamed.

I'm sure my face showed disgust as I plunged the knife into his back. He screamed in pain before he was consumed in flames. I gasped and moved my hand as he exploded. The rest of the men all looked at him and me before they glared at me.

"We'll be back. And we'll kill her." One of the men promised.

I gasped as they disappeared. I quickly took a deep breath before turning to look at the sisters.

"What the hell just happened? How did all of you just stop moving and breathing?!" I demanded.

"Bella dear, you have to explain what happened." Piper said taking my hands in hers as she bent down on her knees.

"I was under him and I screamed and and you all just stopped moving, including the men. They all stopped breath, talking and everything!" I screamed completely flabbergasted.

"We stopped moving?" Piper repeated.

"Yes, like time stopped..." That's when it dawned on me, Piper's power.

But how? I thought I was like Paige!

"Bella dear, you say we stopped moving too right?" Piper asked as Paige held her hands out.

"Book!" Paige shouted.

Piper gave her a side glance before she looked at me.

"We don't need that Paige. I believe I know what's going on. I believe she has a advanced version of Temporal Statis. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, she probably has all our powers with how powerful she is. Anyway, unlike my power where it simply freezes the people, she stops time all together. So everything within time is stopped until she puts everything back." Piper explained.

I gulped, great. More powers, just what I needed. I froze when I heard a gasp and turned towards the door, seeing it opened just a bit, but enough to see seven pairs of topaz eyes staring at me in shock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**And I have a Poll up on my profile so if you could vote that would be awesome! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	13. Damn you bubbles! Damn you!

_Last time..._

_I gulped, great. More powers, just what I needed. I froze when I heard a gasp and turned towards the door, seeing it opened just a bit, but enough to see seven pairs of topaz eyes staring at me in shock._

**E POV.**

Oh my gosh! How...What...What is going on? What is going on with Bella! My sweet Bella? She's she's...she's a...A what? Okay I admit it's kind of hot and she's totally...NO! Bad Edward! Bad bad bad! I sighed but my eyes moved back to the door.

"Emmett get this door open." I growled.

He stood back, motioning for everyone to move out of his way. I rolled my eyes at him but my eyes flew to the crack, watching Bella. She was talking to Paige and Piper now as Phoebe got up and walked over. I saw Piper look towards the door before Emmett raced after. I gasped as the doors flew open right before he hit them and he flew towards the banner of the staircase before flipping over.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed as she sped towards the railing, we all ran to it, looking over.

Emmett was laying on his back, looking up confused before he grinned wickedly.

"That was awesome!" Emmett yelled.

Everyone sighed in relief before we looked at Bella, speechless.

"Hey Paige...My shoulder kind of..." She didn't have to say anymore.

Paige turned to her before my family gasped. Bella had a large burnt _hole_ in her shoulder, there was chard skin and blood surrounding it. Paige placed her hand over Bella's shoulder before a warm glow came from her hand. The skin began to go back just as it had before and now the sore was gone. And I mean completely gone! Nothing was left, it looked normal! I shook my head and rushed to Bella, running down the stairs at Vampire speed.

Bella gasped as she felt my arms go around her, turning quickly around and breathing a sigh of relief, I hope, out.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Jasper demanded.

"Jasper language." Esme scolded, earning a smile from Piper and Paige.

"Sorry." Jasper muttered as Emmett walked over to us with Rosalie.

"Bella, you have a lot of explaining to do." Alice said.

Bella laughed nervously before she took our hands and led us towards the seats open. We all sat down before looking at her. I still couldn't get the image of Bella plunging a danger into that demon's back, I mean, it was sexy... okay, it was really sexy...but what in the world did Bella do to get brought into all this?

"Um where do I start?" Bella asked.

"Well, start from the beginning dear." Esme said.

"The beginning? Well I guess the beginning was when you all left." Bella stated sadly.

We all looked down in shame, but she smiled and continued.

"After you left, I was hurt, very hurt. And I wanted nothing more than to disappear off the face of the earth. But that wasn't what fate had in store for me. Oh no. That was when I met my Grandmother. About a month after you left she Renee came to see me, saying she and Charlie had some important news, and well of course I was curious. So I listened. It turns out that Charlie and Renee were not my parents, they were my Aunt and uncle. Renee is my real mother's sister." She explained.

"Anyway, so Piper talked it over with me and I soon found myself here, in Atlantis. But that wasn't it. I found out about my blood line. My very very very confusing bloodline." Bella said with a blush.

I looked at her confused, I thought she was just a mortal, at least until today.

"I'm a witch." She said looking down.

I glanced at Rosalie, giving her a look that says 'I dare you to say that's an understatement.' But nothing came out. She looked at Bella sadly, like she actually felt sorry that Bella had to go through this alone.

"But that's not it. You see while my witch is my prominent side, I am also part white lighter, and part gypsy." Bella said.

"Gypsy? You mean like a fortune teller? So you can see the future like me?!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Bella turned to Piper.

"Gypsies are almost exactly like Witches, although they are very in tune to that power and can see the past and future they are also very powerful as well. I would not be surprised if Bella gets that power in a few days, you see her powers will advance over time, but at first, all her powers will start to come to her in the first week of her being a witch." Piper explained.

"Whoa." Emmett whispered.

"Anyway Bella dear, go on." Esme encouraged.

"Well that's really it, I don't know my powers, other than orbing and stopping time and..." Bella was cut off then by Jasper and Emmett.

"Orbing?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Stopping time?! Saweet!" Emmett yelled.

I glared at him and he just stuck his tong out. Real mature I know.

"Orbing is a way to transport yourself with the help of your mind." Paige explained. "Watch." She said before she was surrounded in those annoying little bubbles that had gone around Bella and made her disappear too.

Gosh I hated them. I think I may have a bubble phobia when all of this is through. Bubbles, I shuttered at the word. I gasped as I felt a hand tap my shoulder and spun around to see Paige smiling at me.

"It's really quite simple once you get used to it." She said with a smile as she walked over to sit back down.

I rolled my eyes but looked at Bella, who was watching us with worry.

"And who were all those men?" Carlisle asked.

"They were demons, Bella has never really had any experience with them, but she did really good for her first time, although you could have been quicker to kill that one, you did all right kid." Piper said with a smile.

Bella smiled before taking a deep breath and looking up at us, waiting for us to speak. A tense air filled the room as we all sat deep in our thoughts. Bella tensioned as she waited for something, anything. She wanted us to talk, but we were still trying to sort all this out in our minds, then came the trouble of voicing our options. That could be bad.

"Can someone please say something?" Bella whispered.

Silence met her request before Emmett spoke.

"Bella that's freaking awesome! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you little sis." Emmett said wiping away a fake tear.

"Ya! This is awesome!" Alice said jumping up. "But please tell me you did not hurt that dress! It's freaking amazing and I'll be pissed if you ripped it!"

I watched as my sister and brother jumped on Bella, throwing their arms around her. She smiled at them before she jumped. I immediately looked over, ready to throw her out of the way of another demon when she glared at Alice. Who smiled sweetly at her.

"I was just making sure the dress was okay." Alice said.

"I'm fine thank you." Bella said sarcastically.

Jasper smiled as he hugged her before Rosalie came over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Bella, I'm glad your okay. It should make it more interesting around here with your powers." Esme said warmly.

"I'm glad you're okay Bella. I don't know what we would have done without you." Carlisle said, hugging her.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

He nodded, grinning. She looked at me then and I gazed into her worried brown eyes.

"Bella I..." I started but then rushed to hug her.

I guess I put in a little more force then usual because I pushed us over. She looked up at me, smiling a bit before I smiled apologetically down at her.

"Bella, my sweet danger magnet. Never push me out of the room again, I was scared out of my mind." I said with a sigh.

"I had to keep you all safe." She said with a smile.

"Right. Well from now on let me take that job." I whispered.

She smiled up at me.

"Um bro? I know you missed her, but you are kind of in the middle of the room and in front of people, so why don't you take Bella somewhere to do that, I'm sure there is a nice big bed upstairs..."

"Emmett!" Bella yelled throwing her hand out.

Blue bubbles, those darn bubbles, appeared around him before he disappeared. Bella threw her hand towards the open door and a second later we heard a loud thump.

"Ow!" Emmett yelled.

Bella rolled her eyes as we laughed. Bella sighed before looking at me.

"Do I have to orb you away too?" Bella asked.

I quickly got up, I guess to quick because my entire family bust out laughing. Damn those bubble's, well they've won this round, but it isn't over. Not by a long shot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Hey, I have another Poll up on my profile to decide who should be my bad guy, because I can't decide! So if you could vote, again, that would be awesome! Oh and ha! I win this round bubbles...I'm not as crazy as I seem. Promise. C: **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	14. Brotherly love

_Last time..._

_I quickly got up, I guess to quick because my entire family bust out laughing. Damn those bubble's, well they've won this round, but it isn't over. Not by a long shot._

**B POV.**

"Okay so what do we do now?" I asked as Emmett got up and began walking over to us.

"Well, I see that it's getting late, so maybe it would be best to call it a night?" Paige asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Awww! But I want to play!" Emmett complained.

I grinned at him.

"Well, how about you spend the night? The girls can stay in my room and the guys can go to the guest room?" I said, pleading with Piper with my eyes.

"Oh I suppose so." Piper said as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "But the guys have to stay in their room."

"What?!" All of the Cullen men yelled.

"Oh relax, I just got my granddaughter back and I want to do a good job raising her, well with whatever is left." Piper said with a smile.

I smiled up at her.

"Is that okay?" I asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course dear." Esme said with a smile.

"Okay, so let's split up then. Leo!" Piper yelled.

Leo orbed in behind Edward who jumped in shock. Emmett grinned at him before Piper spoke.

"Leo would you show the guys their room?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Of course." He whispered kissing her lightly.

"So I'll orb you guys to my room, it will be faster. You will all need to hold on though." I said.

Esme and Alice nodded before taking my hand and offering one to Rosalie. She smiled and took them.

"I'll come back to orb all of you too." I promised.

"No!" Edward shouted, earning a snicker from Jasper and Emmett. "I mean I prefer stairs." Edward said with a nervous laugh.

Emmett and Jasper laughed before busting out laughing.

"He's afraid to orb!" Emmett yelled as he fell to the floor, laughing so hard he gripped his sides.

Jasper joined him moments latter. I smiled at him.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" I asked.

They nodded, looking a bit nervous.

"Will this hurt?" Esme asked.

"Nope." I said popping the p. "But you may feel a bit dizzy after this." I said.

She nodded probably not believing me before I orb us to my room. As soon as my feet hit the floor Alice, Rosalie and Esme fell to the floor. I chuckled softly before they took a deep breath and stood up. I smiled at them as I sat on my bed. Their eyes looked around the room, taking in every detail. Every inch.

"Oh.." Esme whispered.

"My..." Rosalie added.

"GOSH! Rose look at the closet!" Alice screamed, opening the closet door.

Rosalie glanced at me before walking over to Alice. She gasped before I felt Alice's arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you Bella! I've taught you well!" Alice said, giggling.

I grinned at her, not mentioning how I didn't put that closet together, she didn't need to know that.

"I'm going to be right back, okay?" I said slowly.

"Say hello to Carlisle for me." Esme said walking towards my closet.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Dear, we know that you have some things to work out with Edward, and it's going to be rather hard for you to wait to do them. You will be fine. Now go on dear." Esme encouraged.

I smiled at her before I orb out to the guest room to talk to him.

**E POV**

Grrr...Will Emmett ever shut up!

_Edward's afraid of little teeny tiny bubbles! Little blue and white bubbles! Ha ha this is just too good? What are they in your nightmares? Is that why you can't sleep at night? Ha! Edward's afraid of bubbles! Priceless! Ignore the fact were Vampires, that piece of info is useless at the moment._

"I am NOT afraid of little teeny bubbles! I'll have you know they could be anywhere! They could be here at this very moment in this very room! And these are the bubbles that knocked you on your big butt, might I remind you!" I growled.

"You're right!" Emmett yelled, jumping on one of the beds before grabbing a spaghetti strainer from under the bed and putting it on his head.

Where in the world he got the strainer, I have no idea, but the point is he has it now. May God help us.

"We should band together my brothers! The time has come, it is war against the bubbles! Who's with me?!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm with you!" Jasper joined in the teasing, jumping on the bed.

"Great, today we stand together! Death to the bubbles!" Emmett yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Death to the bubbles! May we see them in the pits of hell...Hey Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Yes dear brother?" Emmett said with a grin.

"Are they as prunish as Edward? Or have they made it past second base and he's just jealous?"

"Why I do believe it's the second because I think a bubble would get more action than Eddie boy over there." Emmett said with a fake English accent.

"That's it!" I yelled before launching at them.

"Boys!" Carlisle yelled as we slammed to the floor.

I growled as I punched Emmett in the face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I heard from the doorway.

I quickly turned around to see Bella standing there, looking...slightly pissed.

"Ooooh! Edward's in trouble!" Emmett said, grinning.

"Shut up." I growled.

I quickly got up with a sigh. Brothers, can't live with them...I'd go on but...there's nothing else to say. You just can't live with them.

"I...I was just trying to defend my name." I said looking into her big brown eyes.

She sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Can we, take a walk?" She asked, slight worry was evident in her voice.

"Sure." I said turning to leave before I realised something. "Emmett keep your paws out of my stuff!" I growled.

"Why brother, would ever do such a thing?" Emmett said with mock hurt.

I just rolled my eyes and followed Bella out of the room. We walked down the empty hallway, neither of us saying anything, we were just...lost in our thoughts I guess is a good way to say it. But it wasn't really a bad silence, it wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't overly dense either. If that makes any sense. I glanced at her smiling a little at her as she debated about whatever she wanted to tell me in her mind. It was times like these where I wish I could read her mind.

We approached a double door and I thought we were going to turn around but instead we just walked forward. I opened the door for Bella and she smiled warmly at me before stepping in. I quickly mirrored her and stepped into the warm room. I glanced around it, smiling to myself as I looked around the room. It was a small indoor garden, beautiful with every type of flower you can imagine I'm sure. I looked at Bella and followed her to the window.

She gave me a warm smile before staring out the window that was beginning to gather the winter frost. The moon light hit the glass at just the right angle so that it sprayed small lights through the holes in the ice. I was suddenly curious what she was thinking and glanced over at her. She was looking out the window, looking up at the stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Everything is amazing here." Bella said softly.

"It is." I said with a smile.

"Edward, can I tell you something?" She whispered.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." I said with my crocked smile.

"I'm scared. All of this, it's too much. This isn't my world, and yet...here I am. I never thought that this would be possible. I never thought that I would be a princess." Bella said. "And to top it off, demons are going to be after me until the day I die. I guess what I want to know is, even though all of this is happening to me, do you just... love me because I'm royalty?" She whispered, looking down.

I looked at her, pain was evident in her eyes.

"Bella, I love you, and it has nothing to do with you being a princess. I love everything about you, and even if you weren't a princess, I would still love you." I whispered.

Bella looked at me, giving me a soft smile.

"Okay, so then let's start this over, I'm Bella." She said with a smile.

"I'm Edward. And Bella?" I asked with a smile.

She looked at me smiling.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at my eyes before smiling.

"I would love to be."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	15. No idea what to call

_Last time..._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_She looked at my eyes before smiling. _

_"I would love to be."_

**B POV.**

I smiled at Edward as we approached my bedroom door. I glanced up at him and immediately looked down, blushing. He was looking at me with a large grin on his face.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I'm just so happy. Although I do hope that I don't screw this up again. I don't want to hurt you ever again." Edward whispered, looking down.

I smiled at him, using my finger to lift his chin up.

"Edward, you couldn't, as long as you don't leave again you will not screw it up." I said with a smile.

"Thanks for your faith." Edward said with a smile.

I smiled up at him, a blush rising to my cheeks. He leaned down slowly, cautiously. My eyes glanced around as I thought I heard something but ignored it as Edward almost touched his lips to mine.

"Bubbles!" Emmett screamed, jumping out of the darkness and placing his hands on Edward's shoulders.

Edward screamed and jumped before I orbed, I didn't mean to it just kind of happened...I sighed as my feet hit the ground again. Emmett was on the floor cracking up and Edward looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Well I should probably go in, God only knows what Alice has done to my wardrobe." I said with a blush in my cheeks.

I'd ask Edward about the bubble thing later.

"Okay, then I'll see you in the morning?" Edward asked hopefully.

I smiled at him.

"Definitely."

He grinned at me before I opened my door ready for the interrogation to begin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I groaned as I felt my bed shifting and glanced at the clock. _7:00am._

"Bella! Time to get up! Come on! Up up up!" Alice said, jumping on my bed.

Gosh who'd a thought that a 106 year old Vampire could act like a three year old on Christmas morning. I sighed and put my wrist out flicking them. The whole room froze and I sighed contently before trying to falling back to sleep. I tossed in my bed, not being able to go back to sleep and sighed, unfreezing the room.

"Okay, fine. I'm up." I growled.

Alice grinned at me.

"Ya! 'Cause today we have to go shopping! I can't wait to check out these malls! This should be awesome! Oh and then we're going to go swimming!" Alice said happily.

"Oh and can I please please please pick out your out fit?" Alice said.

I started to talk when she interrupted.

"Or we can play rock paper scissors for it."

"Alice just tell me who wins?" I said getting out of bed.

"I do, excellent." She said with a smile before jumping off my bed and heading towards the closet.

I groaned before my feet hit the ground. I walked over to the closet as Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I guess she liked me now, I was glad though because it always felt like she was my sister, we just never acted on it. I smiled at her before Alice grabbed my hand and sat me down on the couch seat. She walked over to my closet and sighed in content.

"Okay so why can't I just wear jeans and a tank top?" I asked.

"Because now you can walk in heels and you have to start this off right." Alice said with a smile.

"Start this off right?" I asked.

"Ya, we want to help you with your relationship with Edward." Rosalie said. "Because last time was just...terrible...We wanted to do what we could to help you this time." Rosalie said.

I looked at them, they both looked so hopeful, so loving. I couldn't say no to that. I sighed before I nodded. Alice smiled at me and started flipping through the clothes. I smiled as I looked at Rosalie and Esme as they looked through all the draws.

"Okay, well I think I have the outfit all together, but I can't find your bathing suit or underwear, and I haven't seen your sleep wear either...So do you have a secret compartment or something? Because if you don't I'm afraid you will be going commando." Alice said, I think she was trying to joke, little did she know she was right.

"Well sort of..." I whispered.

She gasped, glancing around.

"Where would it be?" Alice asked, looking around.

"I think I should let you find it." I said with a smirk.

She sighed and gave me the puppy look.

"Please?" She whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

I sighed, darn puppy look.

"Oh fine..." I mumbled grabbing a remote and pushing the 5 in.

The door opened and Alice gasped, grabbing the remote.

"You even have this on a remote control! Oh Bella...I'm so proud." She said hugging me.

Rosalie laughed before Alice dragged her towards the open door, I thought about locking them in but didn't want them to hurt my closet. They gasped before grabbing something and hiding it behind their back.

"Okay, so you have to wear this..." Alice said holding out a blue skin tight spaghetti strap dress.

I gasped as I looked at how short it was.

"Alice, there has to be more." I said, shocked that that was even in my closet.

"Pshaw. It goes just above your knees, you will be fine." Alice said, handing it to me.

"Oh and you have to wear this too." Alice said handing me a pair of lace deep blue bra and matching pantie set.

I groaned.

"We're going swimming. That's it." I said.

"Which is why this is also for you." Rosalie said holding out a swimming suit.

I groaned but grabbed the stuff before they could laugh at the blush.

"Oh and we thought we'd be nice. We noticed you liked these shoes so here..." Alice said handing me my silver ballet flats with wind up strings.

I smiled at her, thankful before I walked over to the bathroom to get dressed. I glanced at the door before I sighed and took a shower. I was out after a few minutes and I smiled as I took my time drying off, wanting to bug Alice. And it seemed to be working, she was knocking on the door already, asking if I was done yet. I smiled at myself in the mirror before I got dressed and opened the door. Alice squealed in excitement and I grinned at her, I really didn't think I looked very good, but I chose not to argue. I was just happy they were back. I grinned at them before I walked over to them.

"So...How do I look?" I asked with a smile.

"Great!" Alice yelled happily.

"You look wonderful Bella." Esme said with a smile.

"Edward is going to suffer today because you look hot!" Rosalie said with a smile.

I grinned at her.

"Did you guys get your bathing suits?" I asked.

"That's why where going shopping. So we can expand our wardrobe, let's go!" Alice said, pulling me towards the door.

"Are the guys coming?" I asked.

"That's a great idea, they can carry our bags!" Rosalie said.

I heard a curios of groans and 'Belllllllaaaaa...''s from their room and hid a smile. This was going to be a busy day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**'Kay guys I have a question for you all, the next chapter is going to be full of drama, and I need to know which one, Piper or Phoebe, should be in danger. Something bad will happen to the one you choice, I hate to do that but I thought you guys may want a choice in that. Paige is safe, and I am thinking of bringing someone back from the past, but we'll see. So tune in next time to see what the final decision is! C:**

**Oh and I totally forgot to send a shout out to Dev. You're totally awesome! I meant to put that in the last chapter, but I forgot...**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	16. Problems

_Last time..._

_I heard a curios of groans and 'Belllllllaaaaa...''s from their room and hid a smile. This was going to be a busy day._

**Unknown POV.**

A middle aged woman walked through the cold, damp caves. Her red hair flying out behind her as she looked forward, her crimson eyes blazing with determination. She walked through a small door that hung off it's hinges and looked around. Rolling her eyes as she saw the man she was looking for.

"Ah. Barbas, just who I wanted to see." She said with a smile that was as cold and heartless as it's owner.

"Victoria. What do I owe this fine pleasure?" Barbas said with sarcasm.

"I have a little job for you, and I do believe that you will end up liking it." Victoria said, sitting down in the rock chair that sat by the door.

"Oh? And, what job could that possibly be?" Barbas asked.

"Well I want you to go after a little problem of mine. She shouldn't be hard. But she is a witch." Victoria said, looking at her newly painted nails.

"A witch? There is hardly any fun in a regular witch."

"Ah. But she isn't a regular witch. She's the Charmed Ones granddaughter. Isabella Marie Halliwell."

Barbas looked at Victoria, shock forming all over his cold, sharp, face.

"The Charmed Ones. _The_ Charmed ones?" Barbas asked.

"The very ones that you had such a problem defeating. The ones that took you down countless times, even after you had two chances to beat them." Victoria said.

"Well Victoria. I can't say I'm shocked you pissed off a descendant of the Charmed ones. But I can say that I am shocked you want me to clean up your mess." Barbas said, leaning against the table.

"Oh Barbas, what's a little sister for?" Victoria said with a smirk. "Besides, if you do this, mom will be very happy."

"Fine, I'll do it, but not due to mom. I could careless about what she thinks. This is an opportunity to destroy the Halliwell line. And, I'm going to take that." Barbas said with a smile.

Victoria grinned as Barbas got to work. This would work out better than she thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**B POV.**

I sighed as my feet began to get tiered, I smiled at Alice and Rosalie before glancing at the bench.

"I'm going to go sit down. Be back in a little while." I said with a smile.

"I'll come with you." Edward said behind a mountain of bags.

I smiled at him and waved to the others, walking over and sitting down. Edward sighed as he fell onto the couch. I sighed contently before I felt the couch shift.

"Hey Beautiful. I was just wondering if your father was a thief." A young man asked.

"What? My dad was not a thief." I said.

"Because someone had to steal the stars and put them in your eyes." He said.

Edward growled at him and I quickly turned and looked at him.

"Edward!" I whispered.

"You do realise that this is the Princess right?" Edward said.

The guy gasped and looked at me.

"Cool, well baby I can be your prince." He said with a smirk.

"That's it!" Edward growled before he grabbed the guy buy his shirt and pulled him away from me.

"Edward stop that!" I hissed.

"And I am her body guard." He said setting him on his butt.

I stared at him in shock before the guy ran and Edward walked back over to me.

"Um...You're my body guard?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly before nodding his head.

"Ya, when Paige told me that you didn't have one, well I wanted you to be safe. And, what is better then having a Vampire for a body guard?" Edward asked.

I smiled at him, taking his hand and snuggling into his side.

"Thanks." I whispered with a smile.

"Any time." He said with a smile.

The Cullens joined us then, smiling at us.

"Okay, I guess we're done. So, Bella are you ready to go?" Alice asked.

I nodded and stood up before I followed them out of the mall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**An Hour later...**

Alice smiled as she pulled her car up to the door of the palace. I smiled at her before climbing out and walking towards the pool area. Edward opened the gate for me and smiled at me.

"Okay so we should go ahead and get dressed." Esme said with a smile.

We nodded and walked over to the pool, looking in the crystal clear water. I didn't even notice the others start to walk over the changing rooms. I looked down into the pool when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, dear are you okay?" Piper asked warmly.

I looked at her before glancing at Phoebe and Paige who stood by me.

"I just, have this weird feeling." I said softly.

Something just wasn't right. I grabbed my head as my vision began to grow blurry. My stomach turned and I felt dizzy before all went black. Out of the black I saw a white light. I looked around, no one was there, the sisters were gone. I pulled my hand forward and touched the small orb of light in front of me. My vision came flying back at me, slamming into me at full force.

_I was standing in front of the pool. The sisters were standing there along with the Cullens. They were surrounding me Alice had her hand on my shoulder. I heard a voice behind me and we all turned around to see a man standing there, grinning at the now stunned sisters before he looked at me. He grinned at me before turning back to Piper and raising his hand. A glowing blue ball formed in his hand before he threw it at her. She screamed in pain before she fell backwards into the pool, staining the once clear blue water red._

I gasped as I fell backwards. Arms caught me before I slammed into the pool water.

"Bella are you okay?!" Edward asked, shaking me a little.

"That was weird." I whispered.

"What happened?" Alice asked, looking into my eyes.

"I had this weird dream..." I whispered, putting my hand on my head.

"Weird dream? Like you were seeing what was meant to happen?" Alice asked, excitement in her voice.

"I hope not." I whispered, looking at Piper.

"Hello hello."

We all turned around and I gasped, there, standing right in front of us was the man from that vision thingy.

"Hello Piper, Phoebe. Paige. How have you been?" He asked with a mock concern.

"Barbas. What do you want?!" Paige demanded, stepping in front of me.

"Oh what if I don't want anything. Well other than to kill you." He said with a smirk as he glanced at me.

He grinned at me before turning back to Piper and raising his hand. A scream escaped my lips as I realised what was about to happen. Phoebe gasped too rushing towards Piper as the glowing blue ball formed in his hand. He grinned at Phoebe's feeble attempt before throwing the ball at Piper. Phoebe threw herself at Piper, causing the blue ball to graze her stomach before slamming into Piper. Paige and I screamed as they flew backwards into the clear pool before they fell under and deep red began to cloud the water.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Okay, Phoebe and Piper both tied with the amount of comments on them, so there is my solution! I hope it works out well!**

**Oh and thanks to Luckyme for giving me Barbas as the demon, I was thinking of a demon and I couldn't decide which one so you helped a bunch! Thanks! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	17. It's only us

_Last time..._

_Paige and I screamed as they flew backwards into the clear pool before they fell under and deep red began to cloud the water._

**E POV.**

Bella and Paige screamed as Emmett and Jasper leaped into the pool. They began sobbing as Paige's body guard ran out of the palace and over to them. He looked into the pool and gasped before quickly pulling Paige into his arms. I quickly walked over to Bella and pulled her into my arms.

"No! Piper?!" She screamed. "Phoebe! This is all my fault!" Bella sobbed.

I pulled her closer to me.

"Now, where were we. Oh yes. The last Charmed one. What are your fears?" The demon said with a smirk.

"Do what you want to me, just don't touch Bella." Paige whispered.

"Ah. Your greatest fear. Losing your sisters, and her." Barbas said as he placed his hand in front of her face. "I should have known. You were always a family person. But I want to have more fun then just that." He said with a smirk before walking in front of Bella and holding his hand in front of her face.

I growled at him but, he simply ignored me. Bella whimpered as he grinned at her.

"You're afraid of quite a few things. This should make it more interesting." He said with a smirk.

I gasped as our feet were knocked from the ground and we were thrown into the garage. The door slammed shut after Emmett and Jasper where thrown in, holding Piper and Phoebe. Bella let out a sob as she and Paige ran over to them.

"No..Please.." Bella whispered, taking Piper.

"I can't heal them..." Paige said before she let out a sob.

"What why not! Piper please don't leave me!" Bella sobbed, making my heart lurch.

"Because they're already..." Paige trailed off as a sob racked through her body.

"No!" Bella sobbed, burying her face in Piper's shoulder.

We looked away, as Bella and Paige sobbed. Esme buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder, dry sobbing for her daughter. I looked around, looking for a way out but not finding any.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Carlisle whispered, placing a comforting hand on Paige's shoulder.

She just nodded, before crying more into Phoebe's shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been able to help...I'm sorry." Bella whispered to Piper.

"No! Absolutely not. Bella you couldn't have done anything. This isn't your fault do you understand?" I said, quickly moving over to her.

Bella didn't say anything she just sobbed.

_They were closer than I thought. I just hope she'll be alright_.- Carlisle thought.

I nodded softly, I hoped so too.

"Um...I'm really sorry to bring this up, but what exactly is that guys deal?" Emmett asked softly.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

"No...He's right, we need to tell you. Or I guess I do." Paige whispered as a sobbed escaped her lips.

I looked at Bella sadly before Paige went on.

"Barbas is the demon of Fear. He knows your fears and will turn it against you. He's very dangerous. We've faced him before, and we barely beat him. But that was with all of us..." Paige whispered as a tear fell from her eyes as she looked at her sisters.

"So what do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"We need to vanquish him. For good this time. But he is going to use your fears against you, so you need to be on alert at all times. I think that if I can get to the Book of Shadows, I can get a spell to vanquish him, okay?" Paige whispered, looking at Bella.

She walked over and glanced at me, signaling me to move. I did and watched as she took Bella's hands in hers and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Bella they never got to say this... But they both loved you. Piper loved you so much, you were a piece of Chris that never died. She loved you more than she loved life it's self. And, Phoebe carried about you so much, we all do. Bella you couldn't have prevented this. It was just meant to happen." Paige whispered, tears falling from her own eyes.

"I should have, I saw this and I could have prevented it." Bella sobbed. "She was my Grandmother! And, Phoebe was like my Aunt. I should have helped them."

"Bella Phoebe saw it too. That's why she dived in front of Piper. She wanted to save her sister. But it only ended up backfiring. If you had tried to save them too, I would have lost you as well, and I couldn't live with myself then." Paige sobbed.

"Then what the hell good is this stupid power!" Bella screamed, pulling from Paige's arms. "What good does it do me if it can't save the ones I love! Damn it, there has to be a spell. There has to be something!" Bella yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

I wanted to run to her, to make it all better, but I couldn't. Paige needed to help her see through this.

"Bella I thought that too at one point, Piper and Phoebe did too! They lost their older sister, they lost Prue. And then they lost Chris. And, we all wanted to throw in the towel, but you can't it's not going to solve anything. Bella this was their destiny. And, they would not be happy if you gave up now. You have your whole life ahead of you, think of all the innocents you will save..."

"I don't care! What's the good of that if you can't save your family?!" Bella sobbed, falling to her knees and sobbing into Paige's shoulder.

Paige sighed and held Bella tight to her.

"I know Bella. I know." Paige whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

I glanced at Carlisle while Bella and Paige sobbed into each other. This was just terrible. He caught my eyes and sighed, thinking the same thing. I looked down, wanting to give them some privacy when Bella let out a blood chilling scream. I quickly looked up, staring at the love of my life as she jumped from her spot on the floor and screamed loudly, jumping on a bench.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**B POV.**

I sobbed into Paige's arms, wanting all this pain to go away. I felt something furry under my fingers and looked up before screaming. I screamed loudly, jumping away from Paige. On her shoulder was a large Teranchola. I screamed again before jumping on a wooden bench. They were every where! I screamed loudly before I saw them beginning to crawl up the side of the bench. I let out another long drawn out scream as they began to surround me.

"Bella! What is it?! What's the matter!" Edward screamed.

"Spiders! Lots of spiders!" I whispered, looking at the floor.

I let out another scream as I saw them get to the top of the bench.

"Bella there are no spiders! You're safe!" Carlisle promised.

I screamed loudly as tears fell from my eyes as they began to crawl up my leg.

"Get them off!" I cried.

"Bella dear, there isn't any there. It's all an illusion!" Paige promised.

Illusion my butt!

I started to cry as I shook my leg violently as I looked at them.

"Edward help me!" I screamed.

"Bella it's okay, I promise, just step on them." Edward said, getting closer.

I closed my eyes, a tear escaping them before I slammed my foot forward and watched as one of the spiders squished under the weight of my foot.

"Good girl." Paige said.

"Yuck." I whispered before jumping over to Edward.

I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his shoulder, crying. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"Don't worry, love. They're gone." He whispered.

"But I can still feel them all over me..." I whispered.

"Okay guys, we really need to start moving. I'm sorry but it looks like Barbas has already begun to use our fears against us, and we should go before it gets bad." Carlisle said, looking at Piper and Phoebe.

Paige and I let out a sob before we nodded, glancing at Piper and Phoebe one more time before following Carlisle into the darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Hey, okay so I need some fears. I've got a few, but I need a few more, sorry if I scared anyone with the spiders, if it makes you feel better, I scared myself. Yes I know, pittiful...Oh well. **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	18. Seperated

_Last time... _

_Paige and I let out a sob before we nodded, glancing at Piper and Phoebe one more time before following Carlisle into the darkness._

**B POV**

We walked through the garage, Edward still hugged me to his side. Not wanting to let go. Alice held her hand on my shoulder, trying to make me feel better I suppose, while her other hand held Jasper's hand. Carlisle and Esme kept glancing back at us as they followed Paige and Rosalie and Emmett stood on Edward's side, keeping an eye on me. Paige led the way before she came to a wooden door. She turned the handle, trying to open it but it stuck tight. She glanced at Carlisle before she looked at Henry. He nodded and walked over, pulling out a credit card and sliding it into the door's crack. It opened with a small creak.

"Well this is new." Paige whispered.

Carlisle looked in and gave a soft gasp. Inside was a staircase, leading down into a cold dark basement. Paige and Henry stepped on the stairs, climbing down them and Carlisle and Esme went next. Rosalie and Emmett looked at me before following. I sighed as Edward and I began to walk down the stairs. I looked in front of us, searching for the others, but couldn't see anything other than the stairs. My hand tightened on Edward's as we turned around, expecting to see Alice and Jasper.

"Where are they?" I whispered.

Edward looked around, searching, trying to see through the darkness. The sound of water dripping surrounded us, this place reminded me of a dungeon.

"Alice? Jasper?" Edward called.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I think Barbas split us up. Together we are too powerful. Separated he has a chance to defeat us." Edward whispered. "We'll have to meet up with them some time though. So, let's go and, Bella?" Edward asked

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Stay close, don't let go of my hand." Edward said before we began to descend into the darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Carlisle's POV. **

I held onto Esme's hand, walking forward, searching for where Paige could have gone.

"Carlisle we have to find them." Esme whispered.

I nodded, agreeing with her. I knew we needed to find Bella right now, she was very vulnerable at the moment and if we didn't get to her, it could be disastrous. Our feet hit the bottom of the stone steps and I looked at Esme, holding her hand tight, not wanting to let go.

"Were out of our league on this one." Esme whispered.

"I know, but don't let go okay? I bet that's what Barbas wants." I whispered.

Esme nodded and followed after me, tagging on my heels. The room was pitch black but we could make out a door in the back. I looked at Esme before I placed my hand on the door knob. It opened without a problem, revealing another cold room. I let out a sigh before Esme stopped.

"Esme?" I asked.

She stood there motionless. I looked at her, getting a bad feeling that she was going into those fear visions. She gasped, bending over and grabbing her stomach. I quickly pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly as she went through the vision.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Esme's POV.**

"I know, but don't let go okay? I bet that's what Barbas wants." Carlisle whispered.

I nodded before following close after him. The next room was pitch black, but we could make out a door in the back. Carlisle looked at me before he placed his hand on the door knob. I stopped as my vision began fading. I looked around, trying to find light again but couldn't see anything.

That's when I noticed I wasn't in the room anymore, I was in a meadow, calm and very peaceful when I heard a baby's cry. I spun around and gasped, my child, my baby was in the arms of a hooded figure, crying out. Reaching for me.

"You can't save him you know. He's nothing. Just give up on him..." I rough voice said in my ear.

I watched in horror as the baby was held over a pond. It cried, screaming. I wanted to run and help it, but I was frozen in fear. I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks as the baby was dropped. I faintly heard Carlisle call out to me, panic in his voice but, I couldn't get away from this scene. A minute later I was surrounded by bodies. I screamed in terror as I recognised them. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. My eyes took in their grotesque appearance and I gasped.

"Esme it's not real! None if it is real! Just turn away! You can do it dear!" Carlisle's voice called.

"They're dead and there is nothing you can do about it. They're gone. It's the end of the road for them."

"Gone..." I whispered.

"No! Esme fight it!" Carlisle yelled.

I had to get out of here, this wasn't real! None of it was happening. They were alive! I would have felt if they weren't. Come one Esme. You can do it just turn around. It's not real.

I snapped out of it, gasping before I grabbed Carlisle, holding him tight to me. Not willing to let go. Carlisle just hugged me to him, hugging me tightly stroking my hair. I sighed and just sobbed into his shoulder. This was going to be a long night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Hey, okay so I need some fears. I've got a few, but I need Emmett, Alice and Paige's fears. **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	19. Rosalie's Fear

_Last time..._

_I snapped out of it, gasping before I grabbed Carlisle, holding him tight to me. Not willing to let go. Carlisle just hugged me to him, hugging me tightly stroking my hair. I sighed and just sobbed into his shoulder. This was going to be a long night._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Emmett's POV.**

I stared in front of us in shock, searching for everyone as my feet hit the bottom step. I looked around the cold room, as my eyes focused on the door. I was about to step over to it when I looked at Rosalie.

"Rose, we need to find them." I whispered. "We don't have any ideas how to defeat that thing. Only Bella and Paige know."

She looked up at me with fearful eyes and I immediately pulled her to me, holding her tightly.

"Em, I'm scared. I don't know what to expect. You saw what happened to Bella. It looked like she was literally scared out of her mind." Rose whispered.

"I know, but maybe he's not after us, maybe we're safe from his tricks because we're Vampires." I suggested.

She took a deep breath and clutched my hand. If I was human, it would have broken right then. I held her hand tightly and opened the door. Great. Another cold dark room. I sighed and looked at Rosalie.

"Ready Rose?" I asked with a smile.

"Ready." She said after a moment before we walked into the room.

I looked around before looking back at Rosalie.

"Maybe there is a hidden door? I mean we had to get separated somehow right? Maybe they fell through a trap door?" I suggested.

"If they did there would have to be a dozen of them because I doubt our whole family would hit the right time. Remember Em, we're surrounded by magic." Rosalie said.

I sighed, this is just so complicated! Rosalie smiled and hugged me.

"Well get through this Em. Promise." She said with a smile.

I sighed and held her tightly to me. She was right. Just as she always was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rosalie's POV.**

I smiled at Emmett as we stood up. I loved him so much. My knight in shining armor. He took my hand before walking towards the next door. Something was weird about this, and I really hoped no one was claustrophobic because if they were this would be very bad. We walked forward, opening the creaky door.

Well at least this one was different. It looked like an older street, with street lamps standing on the side of the road looking rustic yet new. I watched in confusion as an old fashioned buggy drove down the street in front of us. I looked to my side and almost jumped. Emmett was gone. I glanced around. Scanning the streets for my husband. I looked over towards a street lamp and saw a group of men standing under a street lamp. I gasped as I realised who it was.

I began to back up when I faintly heard Emmett's voice, calling to me. I wanted to talk to him, but couldn't find my voice. The men turned and looked and me before I big grin spread across Royce's face. The very face that I thought I had killed years ago. He walked toward me, grinning.

"Well hello Rosalie. Long time no see." Royce said with a grin.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. "Emmett!"

"Now dear, you really don't want that to happen. Why would I leave my fiance alone in the dark, all by her lonesome self?" He said with a twisted grin. I screamed as I realised my feet were frozen in fear. This can't be happening, not again.

"Emmett!"

"Rose! Listen to me! You're safe! You're here with me right now! Rose come on baby! Fight it!" Emmett yelled.

Fight it! I had to fight it! I had to...Royce grinned at me before kissing me. I gasped and screamed into his mouth.

"Come on Rose! You can do it baby! You're strong Rose! You're stronger than him!" Emmett called desperately.

"No Rosalie. You're not stronger than me. This is your destiny. It has always been your destiny." A voice called as a cold wind swept over me.

I'm stronger than him. This isn't happening. It's only a dream! Come on...I threw my fist forward before it connected with Royce's jaw. He took one last look at me before he disappeared into the mist all around us. I glanced at his friends and they all disappeared too. The street and car and buildings all disappeared. I looked around again and found myself in the same room I had been in, only this time, I was in Emmett's arms and he was gazing into my eyes.

"Rose? Are you okay? Rose?" Emmett asked, worried.

"I think I'm okay." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him.

He sighed before hugging me tightly to him. I sighed, burying my head in his shoulder, just wishing that this would all be over.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Oh and I may be able to post one more chapter today but if I don't I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to read Breaking Dawn before I update my story. So ya...But don't worry, I read abnormally fast!**

**Oh and do any of you have a preference of who you want to see next? That would be nice to know.**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	20. Alice's Fear Paige's truth

**Okay Shout out totally goes to Dev! She rocks!**

_Last time..._

_He sighed before hugging me tightly to him. I sighed, burying my head in his shoulder, just wishing that this would all be over._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Paige's POV.**

I held Henry's hand, tight to me. Not willing to let go.

"I'm so tiered of this! I'm not walking any farther! Book of Shadows!" I yelled as I opened my hands.

It took a few seconds before the large green book appeared in my hand. I quickly opened it flipping through the pages. I glanced at the page before I stopped on the page with The Demon of Fear written across the top.

_  
Once every thirteen hundred years, there's a universal convergence of negative energy on Friday the 13th and the demon of _

_Fear appears. He feeds on the fears of young witches for his survival. _

_If he can kill thirteen unmarried witches by midnight, he'll be free from the underworld to wreck his terror every single day._

_He can only be defeated by releasing your fear and let go of it._

_  
Gram's Spell..._

_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,  
Melinda, Astrid, Helena,  
Laura and Grace.  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
vanquish this evil from time and space_

"Where is Bella! Henry this is bad, this is very bad!" I whispered looking around. "I know we've faced him before but Bella hasn't! Oh where is she!"

"We'll find them Paige. I promise." Henry said holding my hand.

I looked around, this is bad. I hate this! I can't believe that Barbas has begun to do all this! He killed my sisters! They're dead! It's just Bella and I left! He killed them!" I sobbed. "It's all my fault, they should be alive! If I hadn't had that stupid fear! And, now, if something happens to Bella, I'll die!" I sobbed.

Henry held me tightly before he looked down at me.

"Paige, what fear?" Henry whispered in my ear.

"The fear I'd be alone and that I'd lose my sisters and Bella." I sobbed.

"Paige...We're fine." A voice said from my side.

I gasped and looked up, my eyes growing wide as I stared at my two sisters.

"Paige it was only an illusion."

I took in a deep breath before I let the darkness closed around me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alice's POV.**

I walked forward, searching for another door, we were now at a dead in. We couldn't find anything. I sighed and looked at Jasper.

"Jazz?" I whispered, glancing around.

He was gone. Oh no! What if that demon man got him! And, why didn't I see him?!

"Jasper?!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"Jasper! This isn't funny! Come on out!"

Silence.

"Say something!" I whispered, looking around.

"Alice!" I heard a faint voice.

I gasped before running over to the wall.

"Jazz where are you?!" I screamed.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice began to get more quiet.

"Jazz hang on!" I screamed trying to find the way out.

I couldn't find it. I was alone, and trapped. The walls seemed to close in on me. I gasped as I searched through the darkness. It reminded me of...I gasped and ran to the wall.

"Jazz please! Help me!" I screamed.

"He can't Alice, your back here. With me." A dark voice said by me.

"Who are you?!" I screamed.

"I'm from your past."

I screamed and banged my hands against the wall.

"JASPER!"

"He can't help you Alice. I have better things in store for him."

"JASPER! PLEASE!"

"Alice, let's play hide and seek..." A child's voice said.

I screamed in terror and took off running around the dark room. I gasped as the walls began to close around me.

"Play with me Alice."

"No! Go away!" I screamed.

"Alice...Oh Alice..."

I screamed in terror. And, ran to the corner of the room.

"Alice...You can't hide forever..."

"Go AWAY!"

"Alice! Alice snap out of it!" I heard a voice.

"What's wrong with her?"

"He's got her in that stupid fear vision... Come on Alice."

I felt something touched my arm and scream.

"Alice come play..."

"NO! I don't want to! Just leave me alone!"

"But we use to...We had so much fun...Don't you remember?"

"NO!" I screamed.

"Alice, come on! You can do it!"

I faintly recognised who that was.

"Emmett! Emmett help!" I screamed.

"That's right Alice, it's me. Rose is here to. Alice this is what Barbas wants! He wants you to be afraid, but it isn't real! None of it is real! Come on Alice, you can do it!" Emmett encouraged.

This isn't real...This isn't real... I'm not back in that death trap. I'm with my family.

"Alice this is real. You're back home with me Alice..."

I gasped as I heard something behind me.

"And now..." He said in a darker creepier voice. "Your stuck here for ever."

I screamed in terror before I slammed my elbow behind me. I felt it connect with flesh before I saw Emmett and Rosalie staring at me with worry. I gave a sigh of relief before I remembered Jasper.

"Where is Jasper!" I demanded, looking around.

"We don't know..." Emmett whispered.

I looked at them worried before standing up and leaning on Emmett.

"That was so scary." I whispered, before sobs racked though my body.

Emmett held me before he glanced at Rosalie. We needed to get out of here. I knew that. What I didn't know was how to get out of here.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Oh and I may be able to post one more chapter today but if I don't I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to read Breaking Dawn before I update my story. So ya...But don't worry, I read abnormally fast!**

**So how did I do? You didn't really think I'd kill the Charmed Ones off did you?**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	21. Carlisle's fear

**Hey Everyone! I finished Breaking Dawn and am just curious to see what everyone else thinks about it so tell me what you thought!**

_Last time..._

_Emmett held me before he glanced at Rosalie. We needed to get out of here. I knew that. What I didn't know was how to get out of here. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Jasper's POV.**

I followed Alice, not wanting to let her out of my sight. Who knows what Barbas is planning. She walked into a dark room before I looked over, trying to spot her. I made my way over to the room and stopped, Alice was gone. I looked around quickly. Searching for her.

"Alice?" I yelled.

Oh no, what if Barbas had her? What if he was going to torture her. That could be terrible!

"Alice!" I yelled searching the wall with my hands.

"Jasper please! Help me!" I heard her scream.

"Alice where are you?! Alice?!" I screamed.

This was not good, this was not good at all! I heard a voice and turned around quickly.

"Jasper. We meet at last..."

Looking around with my eyes I tried to spot the person behind the voice, but couldn't find anyone.

"Jasper...You know who I am..."

A gasp escaped my lips as recognition dawned on me.

"Barbas!" I hissed.

"Very good."

"What do you want from me! What the Hell do you want with me? With my family? And, what are you doing to my wife?!" I screamed.

"Dear Jasper...Dear dear Jasper. Follow me...You will have your answers. I have a special surprise for you. Come on..."

"No! Go to hell!" I screamed, looking around.

"Now Jasper... that's not nice...You want answers, I have them. Do you ever want to see darling Alice again?"

"That's cheep!" I screamed, but knew I was caving.

"Alice needs you Jasper. She's in danger. Come this way. Follow my voice."

I stared back at the room I was in. Could I trust him? I didn't, I had a terrible feeling about all this. But Alice needed me. My whole family did. I took a deep breath and began to follow the voice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Carlisle's POV.**

I gripped Esme's hand as I walked forward, searching around the room for any proof of a way out. I couldn't see any. I sighed and glanced back at Esme.

"I wonder where they are." I said, cautiously looking around.

"I hope their alright. I'm so worried." Esme whispered.

I sighed, I was too. My children were missing, of course I was worried. I glanced at the wooden door strait ahead of us before looking at Esme.

"Well are you ready to keep going? Or should we take a break?" I asked, my thumb rubbing circles in her hand.

"We have to keep going, sooner or later we will find them. Hopefully it's sooner." Esme said, gripping my hand.

I nodded in agreement before I followed Esme to the door. It opened with a creak, protesting its job. Esme sighed as she realised this was another dead in. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands. We were never going to get out of this. I groaned and held her hand tighter. This was just getting worse. We were going to be getting thirsty soon, which put Bella, Paige and Henry in danger. We had limited time. Sighing I followed Esme to her spot on the box.

"Carlisle we really need to get out of here. How long have we been down here?" Esme wondered.

"I'm not sure. But you're right. We need to get out of here before we start to get thirsty." I said.

"I hadn't even thought of that...Oh Carlisle, what do we do?" Esme asked.

"We find away out of here and we kill Barbas." I whispered.

"Why? What's the point Carlisle? I just want this to be over with." Esme whispered.

"Esme we have to kill him for what he's done to our family." I said. "And just because it would make me feel better."

She grinned at me before looking around the room.

"What if we went backwards? Maybe we can see what way they went?" Esme suggested.

"Why not. I really don't see this going anywhere." I said standing up.

"Why not Carlisle?" I heard a voice behind us.

I spun around gasping. My father stood at the door of the room, a lighter flicking on and off in his fingers.

"Don't you recognise me Carlisle?"

"How? How is this possible."

"It doesn't matter. I can't believe what I see in front of me."

"What?" I asked, taken back by his tone.

"You're pathetic. After all I did to kill them and my own son is one. A disgusting _Vampire_." He hissed.

"Dad I..."

"No. I am not your father. You're a monster Carlisle."

I realised now that a sob escaped my lips.

"No...I'm not! I try...I try so hard..."

"It does not matter. You are a horrible blood thirsty Vampire. You and your whole family. Even that woman you call your wife."

I hissed at him.

"How dare you say that about her! You've never met her! And, I bet you're just one of Barbas's stupid illusions!" I screamed.

"Think what you want Carlisle. You're dead to me." He whispered, rage in his eyes.

Another sob escaped my lips before I could stop it. He gave me a sick grin before flicking the lighter again.

"Good-bye, you monster." He whispered before throwing the lit lighter at me.

I screamed as the fire connected with my clothes, trying to put it out. My father stood there, smiling at me.

"Carlisle! What is it? Carlisle! Talk to me! Please! It's just a vision, it's an illusion! I promise! You will be fine! It's all fake! None of it is true!" Esme screamed.

I screamed as the fire licked at my cold skin but let her words sink in. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. I was safe. My wife was with me. My dad is dead. None of this is real. None of this is real.

The fire disappeared and I collapsed into Esme's waiting arms.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**So how did I do with Carlisle's fear? He was one of the hard ones to come up with something so I hope i did it right. **

**Oh and everything will be explained with the Charmed ones so you'll just have to wait a bit. **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	22. Emmett's Fear

_Last time..._

_The fire disappeared and I collapsed into Esme's waiting arms._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rosalie's POV.**

I kept my hand tightly latched onto Emmett's afraid to even let it go. Alice gripped my other hand while her eyes looked for Jasper, I still felt sorry for her, this must be torture to withstand all of this and be missing your husband at the same time. My eyes settled on her face as we began to walk, she stopped and looked worriedly at Emmett.

"What is it Alice?" I asked softly.

"I was just thinking, out of the three of us, there is only one person who hasn't been attacked by their fear." Alice whispered, looking at Emmett.

"I am not afraid of anything Alice. That's why he hasn't come after me." Emmett said.

"Everyone is afraid of something." Alice whispered.

"I'm not." Emmett said. "Other than losing you Rose, and I won't let you go far enough to lose you." Emmett promised.

I smiled at him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I hope everyone is alright." I whispered.

"They will be don't worry Rose. I'll never let anything happen to my family if I can prevent it." Emmett whispered.

"Emmett, we need to concentrate. Are you sure Rose is your only weakness?" Alice asked.

Emmett sighed and nodded his head.

"It's the only thing I can think of." Emmett said.

Alice nodded, still looking a little skeptical.

"Can't you see what is going to happen Alice?" Emmett asked softly. "I mean at least try to get a vision?"

Alice sighed, looking sad.

"I tried, I can't see it because 1.) It's a snap decision and 2.) only the person seeing it can see it." Alice said softly.

"What about the others? Can you see what direction they're headed in?" Emmett asked, looking very hopeful.

Alice closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in. I glanced at Emmett, hoping that maybe this would work out. Alice came out of it a second later, shaking her head as she tried to get rid of the dizziness she felt.

"Whoa, that was weird. Anyway I did get a step closer." She whispered.

"What did you see?" I asked softly.

"I think I saw Carlisle and Esme. They were in a room exactly like this one and then it ended." Alice explained.

I sighed.

"Well at least we know two people are alright, right?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and glanced back at Alice.

"Well keep trying, it's only a matter of time before we find them, right?" I asked, glancing back and forth between my husband and sister.

"I think so. I just want to get out of here and be in Jasper's arms." Alice whispered, wrapping an arm around herself.

"Man Jazz is so lucky. He's probably going to get some when he gets back..." Emmett muttered.

I looked at Emmett in shock. Only Emmett could be thinking about that when we're facing death. Emmett jumped and I looked at him in shock.

"Did you just hear that?" Emmett whispered.

"Hear what?" Alice asked.

Emmett didn't say anything, he just began walking toward the wooden door. I looked at Alice, worried. What if this was one of his fears.

"Emmett don't...Let me." I said, but he didn't answer, he just kept walking toward the door, finally laying his hand on the knob.

I jumped as Emmett screamed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Emmett's POV.**

I heard a bang on the wooden door to my left. I jumped at the sound, looking at it curiously.

"Did you just hear that?" I whispered to the girls.

I didn't hear their response I just walked toward the old wooden door. My curiosity increased as I heard something on the inside, but couldn't tell what it was. My hand pressed the cold metal knob down before the door opened. I screamed as I realised what was in there.

Snakes! Lot's and lots of snakes! I gasped and jumped towards a box.

"You were pretty hard..." I heard a deep voice.

"What? Who are you!" I screamed.

"Now now Emmett, that will come in due time. You know I seriously thought that you were fearless and that Rosalie was your only fear..."

I gasped as the snakes began slithering closer to me.

"But then I discovered that hidden fear. You did well Emmett, you hid it well. I don't even think you remembered you were afraid of them...Well you still couldn't hide it from me..."

I gasped, watching the snakes closely.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed looking around for any place that wasn't snake infested.

"Hmm. Let me think about that...No...Aren't you going to call your Rose to come and help you?"

"No! You stay away from her! Or I'll kill you myself..." I growled.

"Here's the thing Emmett, you can't kill me. It's your turn to die..."

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Poor Emmett, all alone forever..."

"I'm not alone! My family will stand by me! We protect each other!"

"You haven't protected the others..."

"What did you do to them?!" I demanded.

"Oh, just forced them into reality..."

"You mean you forced them into a fictional world!" I screamed.

"Believe what you want Emmett..."

"I will." I muttered.

"You can't save them you know. Rose won't be alive much longer..."

"The hell she won't!" I screamed.

I gasped as a snake slithered onto my shoulder from the shelf above. I tried to fight my scream, biting my lip in the process. I felt it move toward my face before it stuck it's tong out, stroking my cheek. I screamed loudly, ripping the snake from my shoulder and smashing it against the wall. I shuddered as it crushed. It disappeared in my hands and I looked around.

I was standing on the wooden crate except there where no more snakes around me. I sighed contently before looking at the very worried faces of my sister and wife. I quickly rushed over and wrapped my arms around both of them, lifting them off the ground.

"Emmett? Are you okay? What happened? You were screaming and yelling and it was terrible! I was so worried!" Rosalie whispered, hugging me tightly.

"There where snakes, lots and lots of snakes." I whispered.

"The big bad Emmett is afraid of snakes? Wait till I tell the others." Alice said with a smirk.

"Why are you afraid of snakes?" Rosalie whispered.

"Because when I was a kid, I was playing with my friends when I fell down into a well and there where a bunch of hissing slithering snakes..." I whispered, shuddering. "I had forgotten all about it before, I guess I never got over it though."

I sighed and held Rose tighter.

"I told you that you weren't fearless!" Alice said.

"You know Alice, I told you so has a nasty brother and his name is 'shut the hell up.'" I growled.

Alice just rolled her eyes. I smirked before looking around the room. I think its high time we get the hell out of here.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**So how did I do with Emmett's fear? **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	23. Edward's Fear

_Last time..._

_Alice just rolled her eyes. I smirked before looking around the room. I think its high time we get the hell out of here._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Paige's POV.**

I felt a warm hand on my cheek as I drifted in the darkness.

"Paige! Paige are you okay?"

Phoebe? How...I thought you and Piper were dead. I must be dreaming.

"Paige? Come on honey..."

"Piper...?" I whispered.

"That's it honey. You're okay."

I groaned and opened my eyes. Kneeling right in front of me stood my 'dead' sisters.

"What happened?" I whispered, lifting up.

"You fainted." Piper said.

"How are you two...? We saw you dead! The Cullens even saw you dead!" I yelled.

"What no 'thank gosh you guys are still alive?' Wow Paige, we feel loved." Phoebe said sarcastically.

I sighed and threw my arms around them.

"Bella and I were so sad." I whispered.

"That must have been terrible for you two. But we're okay. I promise." Piper whispered.

"What happened?" I asked, standing up with the help of my two sisters.

"Barbas tricked you, only he hadn't counted on the premonitions, so Phoebe got caught up in it too." Piper said.

"How did he trick the Cullens though? When Barbas attacked me before, when I was with you two, you didn't see what I was seeing, how did everyone else..."

"He's gotten stronger Paige, you see the source supports him now, so he has more power, a ton more power. He created this world along with the help of Gith, who as you know creates these illusions..." Piper said.

"But I thought he was only able to create your dreams." I said looking between them both as Phoebe to the book of Shadows from under my arm.

"Which is true, but instead of using our desires and dreams he used Barbas's dream, which was to kill us." Phoebe explained.

"Oh...I guess I should have guessed that. How did you guys find me?"

"We believe that Gith is losing power, there are too many people that he has to control. I'm sure we are not the only people that have been able to find a hole in the lining. The only difficult thing is finding it and finding the others." Piper said.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm just happy you guys are alive. Bella will be so happy to see you." I whispered.

"I hope so, I'm so worried about her." Piper whispered.

"I know, she looked terrible in a premonition I had." Phoebe said sadly.

"So what are we waiting for? We should go find everyone. Come on." Piper said, grabbing our hands and pulling us towards the door.

I quickly turned around and looked at Henry.

"Henry I want to tell you something, and I need to tell you in case we die or something..." I whispered, grabbing his hand.

"Okay." He said slowly.

"Henry I...I...love...you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, I know it has taken sometime for me to 'spill the beans' but I..."

"Paige, stop. I love you too. You're my sun, the moon. The air I breath and the gravity that keeps me on my feet. Paige, you're my everything." He whispered.

I grinned at him, feeling relieved, he grinned back at me before sealing his lips to me, ignoring the cheers in the background.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

We walked forward, through the dark rooms before a sigh escaped through my lips. I held Bella's hands tighter before we began to turn around. I felt Bella's hand get ripped from mine before I saw her slam head first into the wall in front of me. I gasped, frozen in shock before she gasped in pain. I quickly ran to her, taking her into my arms. It was then that I saw the blood beginning to drip down her pale face. She had a large cut above her left eye and an already forming bruise around it. I held my breath as I stared down at her.

"Bella?! Bella, love, are you okay?" I demanded.

She gave out a shaky breath, taking a deep breath in.

"Edward I...I..." She couldn't get out of a word.

Gasping I turned around looking behind me to see who had thrown her, no one stood there. I growled but turned back to Bella.

"Bella what happened? Bella come on talk to me!" I said.

"Edward...I...I don't think...I'm going...to make it." Bella whispered.

"No! Bella you will make it! I promise you." I demanded.

Bella let out a shaky breath, gripping my cold hand tighter.

"Edward...I...I...love...you..." She whispered.

"No! Don't you dare! Stay with me Bella! Please!"

"I'm so...cold..." She whispered with another shaky breath.

"No! Listen to me! You are not going anywhere!" I said as I began to sob.

"Too late...You...Can't...save...me..."

"Isabella Marie Swan! I will not lose you again do you hear me?!" I yelled.

She took in another shaky breath before she began to slump in my arms.

"No...No!" I screamed, leaning down to bite her.

My lips sealed to her neck and bit down. I closed my eyes as the warm sweet blood met my lips. My mind filled of thoughts about what could happen if I couldn't stop as I gulped down the sweetest thing that I had ever tasted. I could feel Bella twisting in pain and I wanted to stop but, I couldn't...

"You won't be able to stop Edward. In the end, you will do more harm then good." A deep voice said.

Bella began screaming under me but, I couldn't stop.

"But that's okay right? She's just a human. She doesn't matter."

I began to sob as I chocked down my Love's blood.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed. "It's not real! None of it is real! Whatever you are seeing is a lie! Please Edward you got to believe me!"

A lie? What is she talking about? She's dieing beneath me. I'm _KILLING_ her!

"Edward you have got to listen to me! Please!"

She's pleading with me. She's trying to save herself from the sick monster inside of me. I heard a loud crack before she came back to me.

"Edward I don't want to do this but, I will if you don't listen!" She growled.

Whoa, my sweet little Bella actually _growled_ at me. I felt a hard smack on the side of my face and gasped. Pulling away from Bella's limp body. My face stung before I put my fingers to my cheek. I looked around and saw that Bella's body disappeared and I was laying on my back. Bella was looking down at me with worried eyes as my fingers went to my cheek.

"Ow..." I whispered, sitting up.

"I am so sorry! I just...I didn't know how else to get you out of that vision thingy! You weren't listening to me! This was the first thing I thought of that wouldn't hurt me too, oh now I feel really bad..." She whispered.

I looked at her before I noticed a piece of wood in her hand. It was cracked in half now, part of it dangling from a few splinters left and it looked dented from where it had smacked across my face. I glanced at the side and noticed a broken wooden crate on the side. She must have broken it to get the wood. I sighed in relief that she was okay before pulling her into my arms. She dropped the piece of wood and sat down in my lap as I held her. I noticed she was cradling her hand and took it in between my fingers.

"You must have put a lot of force behind that, it looks like your hands broken. Emmett will be proud. I could actually feel that, and it actually hurt. And, you growled at me." I whispered, massaging her hand.

She sighed and relaxed into my arms.

"Sorry, I just didn't know how else to..."

"You did good Bella." I whispered. "You did good."

"Aww touching." The deep voice said. "To bad, I almost had you. Well then come on, follow me."

I growled and put Bella behind me.

"If I wanted to hurt her I would have already hurt her. Now come on."

"What do you want?" Bella asked.

"You will see. Now come on, do you want to see your family again?"

I glanced at Bella, neither of us knew if this was a trap or not, but it felt like it.

"We should follow him or else we may never get out of here." Bella whispered.

I sighed.

"Excellent. Well follow the voice..."

I sighed before taking Bella's good hand and walking toward the voice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**So how did I do with explaining everything? **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	24. Doors

_Last time..._

_I sighed before taking Bella's good hand and walking toward the voice._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Emmett's POV.**

I sighed as we walked forward. This was really beginning to annoy me. I just wanted to get out of this creepy tunnel thingy. I held Rose's hand tighter as we walked through another creaky wooden door. A groan slipped through my lips as I realised it was exactly like all the others.

"I give up! I am so tiered of these stupid dead ends!" I growled, throwing my head into my hands and sinking to the floor.

"Emmy, please don't give up. We'll find away out of here." Rosalie said, dropping to her knees in front of me.

"Emmett don't give up, we'll be okay." Alice said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and began to stand up when I heard someone take a breath in behind us.

"Emmett? Rosalie? Alice? Oh thank God you guys are alright!"

We turned around as Esme ran to us, wrapping her arms around all of us. Carlisle grinned as he walked over and hugged each of us as well.

"Have you guys seen anyone else?" Esme asked.

"No, we've been looking everywhere though. Are you two okay?" Alice asked.

"We're fine." Esme said with a smile.

"Did Barbas attack you yet?" I asked.

"Ya, he tried both Esme and I, but he failed on both of us, what about you? Are you guys alright?" Carlisle asked.

"He got each of us, and he managed to split up Jasper and Alice, but that's the worst that's happened." Rosalie explained.

"He split Jasper and Alice up? Oh dear. That can't be good. Alone we're not as strong, plus I hope he hasn't hurt Jasper." Esme whispered, looking at Carlisle.

"Come on, we need to go find them." Carlisle said.

I nodded before grabbing Rosalie's hand and giving her a big kiss.

"You were right, we did find them, now it's a matter of finding the others." I whispered as I placed my forehead on top of hers.

She grinned at me before kissing me again.

"I told you so." She whispered against my lips.

I grinned at her before kissing her again.

"What?! You are rude to me when I say 'I told you so' but with her, it's totally sexy. It's like Ohmygosh! My Rosie said I told you so, I _have_ to give her a kiss for _that_!" Alice said as Esme and Carlisle started walking forward.

"Alright come on lover boy." Rosalie said with a grin, grabbing my hand before running towards our parents and rambling sister.

I will say though that Rose does have a great way of keeping my faith and hope up. God I love this woman.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

Bella held my hand as we followed the deep voice. She looked at me nervously before we stopped at four large stone doors. A large wind began picking up around the room and I gripped Bella's hand tighter as the wind began to get stronger.

"Don't let go!" I yelled over the loud whistle of the wind.

"Edward!" Bella yelled back as her feet were knocked out from under her.

I gasped and gripped her hand tighter. She screamed as our hands were ripped from each others. Bella screamed as she slammed into the wall. Stunned I flew backwards and gasped as I hit the wall. I started to get up when a large stone wall began forming in the middle.

"No!" I screamed as I ran towards the wall.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed as she rushed towards the wall.

"BELLA! Hang on!" I screamed as the wall began to totally close off.

I heard Bella give another scream but couldn't get to her.

"Damn it!" I yelled banging my hand on the stone wall.

I heard a gasp and turn around staring at the face of my family, all except Jasper.

"Edward!" Esme yelled, running to me and wrapping her arms around me.

I smiled softly before I heard Bella's long drawn out scream.

"BELLA!" I screamed rushing over to the wall again.

"What is going on?" Carlisle demanded, as they all stared at the wall in shock before they began searching with their hands.

"She's trapped! Bella's trapped!" I said searching the wall.

"Okay Barbas is seriously pissing me off." Emmett growled as he felt around the wall.

"Ahh. You finally have arrived I see." Barbas's voice said.

I growled at the air.

"What the hell did you do to Bella?!" I demanded.

I heard a long shrill scream from the wall before I threw my weight into the wall.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

"Where the Hell are you?! What are you doing to Bella?! Come out and fight like a man!" Emmett screamed, throwing himself into the wall.

"Tsk tsk. I don't have time for your questions right now. As you can see behind you, the door where your family came in from is no longer there." Barbas said.

We all spun around and gasped, he was right...

"Which movies us to the next part of my plan. You all have one fear in common, and I know it now. So, here are your choices. In front of you are two doors, right? A red stone door and a blue cement door. Here's what you have to do. You have to choose one of the two doors. One leads you too Bella, the other, leads you to a separate room. Bella also has this choice, so if the two of you chose the same door, you all will be reunited and free to go. So, now, it's your turn. Chose the door Edward."

I gulped before I walked over to the doors, I heard Bella's scream from the wall and sealed my eyes shut.

"Alice which one?" I asked.

She looked nervous as she tried to get a vision.

"I can't...I'm blind..." She whispered.

I groaned, this was only getting worse. Esme and Carlisle walked up to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, terror laced her voice.

"Edward, you can do it." Esme encouraged.

"Edward, Bella needs you, you have to choose soon." Carlisle whispered.

I nodded placing my hand on the blue door, I took a deep breath before I turned the door knob.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**I know it's a mean cliffy, but it seemed like a great place to stop. C: **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	25. Bella's Fear

_Last time..._

_I nodded placing my hand on the blue door, I took a deep breath before I turned the door knob._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I gasped as I flew into the wall, my back slammed into it with more force then it should have, I whimpered but looked over to Edward, hopefully he was alright. I gasped as I realised that a wall was forming in the middle, separating Edward and I.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, running towards the wall.

"BELLA! Hang on!" Edward yelled rushing towards the already tall wall.

The wall began to close off right before my very eyes. I screamed in frustration as I began to pound my fists on the wall, hurting my already broken hand in the process. I groaned and turned around, stopping dead when I spotted three people that I hadn't expected to see standing together. James, who I assumed was dead before now, Victoria, and none other the Jacob Black.

"Jake?" I whispered staring at my best friend.

"Bella." Jake whispered, anger filling his voice.

I staggered back at his tone.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little mortal." James said with a smirk. "So we meet again."

I gulped as Victoria let out a loud laugh.

"What's going on?" I whispered as my back hit the wall.

"You left me Bella, and you have to pay for that..." Jacob said as he turned into a big rustle wolf.

"And your mate killed mine, mate for a mate." Victoria said.

"But he's alive! He's standing right there!" I pleaded.

James laughed at that and I winced at his laugh.

"Well, he tried to kill me, still. What's the fun of not attacking back?"

"Your time has come Bella. No one cares about you any more, your family left you, deserted you, your best friend hates you, and your mate left you, you're alone Bella, forever." Victoria said with a laugh.

I screamed as Jake launched himself at me. I slammed into the wall as the wolf slammed into me. Jake bit into my skin biting anywhere he could sink his teeth into before his claws scratched me tearing my skin. I screamed trying to push him off me.

"Look at her feeble attempts." Victoria said as she and James burst out laughing.

I gulped as I heard Edward faintly yell my name. As I was distracted, James's arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me up, slamming me into the wall. I gasped as I saw spots cloud my vision.

"No one likes you, no one cares about you, you're all alone..." Victoria repeated.

I heard Edward call my name and I gasped as my air supply quickly drained. I threw my hands up with whatever strength I had left and spoke as loud as I could, which only came out as a whisper.

"James! Victoria!" I whispered before James was surrounded in blue orbs.

He slammed into Victoria and fell to the ground before I slumped, grabbing my throat and gasping for air. Jacob growled at me, circling me. I looked at the doors in front of me before I began to run towards the blue door. Victoria growled and jumped in the way of that door before I slipped and fell on my back. Jacob slammed onto me as a scream escaped my lips. I quickly slammed my hand into his chest and made a break to the last door available, the red door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Jasper's POV.**

I growled as I followed the voice, he was really getting on my nerves. One moment he'd be talking about how he was a genius and how at the end we'd all be dead and the whole Demon community would be bowing down to him, and then the next moment when I disagreed he'd be completely quiet and I could feel the anger around me! I mean come on this dude must have the biggest ego I have ever seen! I stopped listening to him after a while.

"Well, come right this way, you're almost there." Barbas said.

"Okay that is it! I am not going anywhere else until you tell me why I am going this way!" I screamed.

"Now now Jazz..."

"Don't call me Jazz." I growled.

"But it's what Alice calls you. That and 'The Jazzster' right? Oh and my personal favorite, mister sensitive."

"How do you know that?! No one knows that but me and Alice!" I screamed.

"Oh Jasper, I can see I have made you very angry. But if you ever want to see Alice again you had better walk this way."

I growled at that.

"How do I know you even have her?!" I screamed.

"Maybe you need some encouragement..." Barbas's voice drifted.

"Jasper? Jasper where are you?" Alice's voice asked.

"Alice? Where are you?" I yelled.

"Jasper? I need you baby, where are you?"

I growled into the air.

"Fine. You win Barbas! Where do you want me to go?" I yelled.

I cringed as I heard a deep laugh.

"In front of you is a door, go through it if you want to ever see your family again." Barbas yelled.

I heard Alice's scream and cringed, quickly rushing to the red door in front of me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**And you guys thought I forgot about Jasper. Tsk Tsk. C: **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	26. Jasper's Fear

_Last time..._

_I heard Alice's scream and cringed, quickly rushing to the red door in front of me._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

I opened the door and stepped in, letting everyone else come on. I looked around the room, it was exactly like the others except for the fact it had a one way mirror along the wall. I gasped and turned around as a thought dawned on me, but it was too late, the door slammed shut, trapping us. It quickly disappeared, leaving us in a small room, trapped.

"Unfortunately that was not the same door, too bad..."

"Where is Bella! What have you done to her!" I demanded.

"Hmmm...I prefer that you wait and see. I'm just having a bit of fun you know."

"This isn't fun you bastard!" Emmett yelled.

"But it is, and you know it too Emmett."

I growled and glanced toward the mirror, gasping as I saw Bella stumble into the room and slam the door shut, slumping against it.

"BELLA!" I screamed, my fist pounding on the window.

"She can't hear you, you see you can see out, you can hear everything that's sad, but she can't hear you, understand? Now, don't you all want to know what your fear is? The one you all share?"

"You sick bastard!" Rosalie hissed as she stared at Bella.

"Well then, I'll just have to let you wait and see." Barbas said with a laugh in his voice.

"Shut up!" Esme growled.

Bella was looking around the room, terrified, searching for a way out. Another door opened and Jasper stood in the doorway. Bella looked oddly relieved as he came in.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Jasper looked pissed.

"Barbas." Jasper whispered.

Oh no...Oh no this was bad.

"Jasper!" Bella said walking towards him.

"You shouldn't have shown yourself." Jasper hissed.

"Jazz it's me! It's Bella."

Jasper growled.

"You won't touch them!" Jasper growled, getting into a defence position.

"NO! JASPER!" Alice screamed.

"BELLA RUN!" I yelled, pounding on the glass as the scene unraveled.

"What fear do we share?" Carlisle asked.

Barbas's laughter filled the air as we watched Jasper slam into Bella.

"You all fear losing someone you love, so I guess it's my lucky day."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I ran through the door, slumping my back against it so they couldn't get through. I took a deep breath, taking the room in. It was just like all the others and I sighed against the door. I was never going to get out of this, I was done for. Another door opened reveling Jasper. Yes! There is hope! I quickly got up and began to walk towards him.

"Barbas." Jasper whispered.

What? Where? Oh well...

"Jasper!" I said quickly getting closer.

"You shouldn't have shown yourself." Jasper hissed.

I stopped, realizing he was talking to me.

"Jazz it's me! It's Bella!"

Jasper growled and I took a step back as he crouched down.

"You won't touch them!" Jasper growled.

I gasped as he growled wildly at me, I tried to orb out but couldn't, my powers where messed up. Oh this is very very bad.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Jasper's POV.**

I stepped inside the room just as I spotted a man standing in the room, he was tall. Wearing a dark black outfit that would have made Alice cringe. He had salt and pepper hair and a very bony face.

"Barbas." I whispered.

"Well well Jasper, took you a while." He said with a smile as he got closer.

"You shouldn't have shown yourself." I hissed.

"I had too, so where is darling Alice? I can't wait to get my hands on her. To kill her in front of you and your entire family, then I'll kill them."

"You won't touch them!" I growled, getting ready to jump on him.

He smirked at me.

"You wouldn't dare." He said with a confident smile.

I growled and jumped into the air, slamming on him and crushing him to the ground. I growled as he laughed at me and slammed my fist into his face.

"I know one of your fears you know, it was quite amazing really, it is such an easy one too."

I growled hitting him with all my strength, he got up and tried to get away but, I threw my foot into him, throwing him into the farthest wall. He coughed painfully, before I heard him laugh. I growled loudly and ran over tearing into him.

"You're afraid that you will hurt someone you love, and that your family will hate you for all eternity." Barbas said as I growled, throwing my fist into his stomach.

I bent down and bit into his neck drinking his blood, very painfully. I faintly heard screaming but ignored it.

"Well guess what Jazzypoo. Have you ever heard of Self fulfilling prophecy? Cause you just completed your own fear." Barbas said.

I gasped as Barbas's body turned into Bella's. She was beat and battered and screaming in pain. I gasped and looked down at her.

"Oh God no! Bella? Bella are you okay? Bella! I am so so sorry. I...I'm so sorry..." I whispered, sobbing.

She took a deep breath in and collapsed in my arms, her eyes closed. She was dieing in my very arms, and it was my fault. I had done this to my baby sister. It was my fault.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	27. Small problem

_Last time..._

_She took a deep breath in and collapsed in my arms, her eyes closed. She was dieing in my very arms, and it was my fault. I had done this to my baby sister. It was my fault._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

I was sobbing now as I watched Jasper unintentionally go after her. She was crying, pleading with him...I wanted to help her, I wanted to get out of here and talk to him but, I couldn't get out of this..._CAGE!..._I wasn't the only one sobbing though. Alice had collapsed seconds after I had, sobbing into her hands. Esme was in Carlisle's arms, sobbing as Carlisle watched sadly looking for a way to go help his daughter. Rosalie was crying in Emmett's arms who had broken down too so they were leaning into each other for support.

Bella was sobbing, pleading with Jasper as he tried to kill Barbas. I heard her scream in terror as he lowed himself to bite her. I wanted to leap up and slam my fist into the glass in an attempt to stop him, but found myself frozen in place. This was one of my worst fears, and I believe that's what makes Barbas so happy.

"No Jasper! DON'T! It's not Barbas! It's BELLA!" I screamed.

Everyone looked over and gasped as he roughly sunk his teeth into her neck. Bella's shrill scream filled the air, breaking me out of my invisible prison. I gasped and slammed my hand into the glass. My hand broke through the glass after a few minutes of smacking the glass it broke. Emmett quickly walked over and helped me break through the glass. I climbed over the wall and ran over to Bella who was in Jasper's arms now.

"Oh God no! Bella? Bella are you okay? Bella! I am so so sorry! I...I'm so sorry..." Jasper whispered, sobbing as he held her close. I gasped as Bella began to slump and close her eyes.

"NO! BELLA!" I screamed running to her.

I took Bella from Jasper's arms as Alice fell into his arms, holding each other, sobbing together. I growled at Jasper when I heard Bella moan and looked down to see her big brown eyes staring at me.

"No...It's...It's not his...Fault..." Bella whispered.

"Bella he did this to you." I whispered.

"He...didn't...Mean to..." Bella whispered. "Barbas...Kill...Barbas..."

"I will..." I promised.

She cried out in pain and I remembered that Jasper had bitten her. I glanced at the wound before bending over it to suck out the venom.

"Edward stop...As much as I hate to say this...she's too far into the transformation." Carlisle whispered.

"NO!" I screamed, bending towards her.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault!" Jasper said.

"No...Jazz..." Bella whispered, clutching my hand in attempt to relieve the pain. "You gave me what I've been wanting." Bella whispered.

"But I did this to you..." Jasper whispered.

She took his hand.

"Not you...Barbas..." She whispered.

I had to say that if she could forgive Jasper that much, then we all could. I knew my brother didn't mean to but, I still...I was a monster...I can't believe I'm blaming my brother for this. It isn't his fault. He was trying to protect all of us.

"We need to get out of here." Carlisle whispered.

"And that's where we come on."

I turned around and stared in shock at Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Barbas it's time to come on out." Phoebe called.

"Ah so the party begins."

Piper and Paige ran over to Bella, Piper taking Bella from my arms as I stared in shock at them.

"Come on Barbas. Come out, if you want to be the new source you are going to have to fight us. So, come out already!" Phoebe screamed.

"Paige, heal her." Piper said, moving Bella's hair from her eyes.

Paige nodded bending down and placing her hands over Bella. Emmett growled and Jasper and I turned around, seeing Barbas, the real Barbas appear in front of Phoebe with another demon who looked younger than him yet still wore the same ragged clothing. Jasper and I growled getting up along with Emmett to go stand in front of Barbas.

"Finally." Phoebe muttered as she glared at Barbas.

He only smiled at her.

I glanced over at Piper and Paige, who were each looking very worried as they gazed down at Bella.

"So Jasper, how is it going? Kill anyone yet?" Barbas said with a laugh.

Jasper growled and Emmett quickly stopped him, holding his hand in front of Jasper.

"You Bastard!" Jasper growled. "You were too much of a coward to fight me so you use Bella to take the heat!"

"It was your fear, I just needed to give you a push in the right direction." Barbas said, smiling.

I growled at him wanting to rip him to pieces, I wanted to hurt him as bad as Jasper had hurt...no as bad as HE had hurt Bella.

"Awww...The young hero wants to save his darling little _WITCH_." Barbas spat the word like it was a disease.

I growled jumping towards him. My hands clenched around his throat and I squeezed as tight as I could, which mind you I was using my Vampire strength. Emmett jumped towards Barbas at the same time Jasper did and we all began ripping at Barbas.

"Oh dear. Piper! Paige!" Phoebe called. "We need to do the spell."

"But Bella isn't healed all the way!" Paige protested.

"Heal her in a little bit!" Phoebe said.

"Fine." Piper muttered.

"They're going to need to move if we don't want them to get hurt." Piper said.

"Emmett! Edward! Jasper!" Alice yelled.

I growled once more at Barbas before moving. I glanced back at the sisters, and Bella who was being held up by Piper and Paige, as they locked hands. Emmett, Jasper and I looked at each other before moving back and giving them some space.

Piper started after handing Bella a piece of paper.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia,"

Paige looked at Barbas before continuing.

"Melinda, Astrid, Helena,"  
Phoebe nodded and followed her sister's lead.

"Laura and Grace."

Bella took a deep breath before looking at the paper.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
vanquish this evil from time and space!"

I gasped as Barbas was wrapped in flames before he exploded, screaming wildly. The other demon gasped as the flames jumped from one demon to the next. I looked at Jasper, who was staring at the sisters and Bella in total shock. I glanced at Emmett, his face showed shock too, but in a way I knew he was proud of Bella.

"You did great Bells, your first vanquish." Piper whispered, holding Bella.

Bella, nodded, growing a little pail before she collapsed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	28. Request

_Last time..._

_Bella, nodded, growing a little pail before she collapsed._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Alice's POV**

I gasped as Bella collapsed. I knew this had to be a lot for her, I just hope she understands Jasper. I love him more than anything and I know that Jasper would never have done this if he knew it was Bella. I rushed over to her, along with the rest of my family Paige quickly dropped to her knees placing her hands over Bella's pail body.

"We are so sorry you all had to go through this, it must have been horrible to not know what to do." Piper whispered as she and Phoebe stroked Bella's hair.

"It's alright, we're just happy everyone is okay..." Esme whispered, trailing off as she looked at Bella.

"She will be fine, we'll make sure of that." Paige promised.

I nodded and grabbed Jasper's hand as we both watched Bella, hoping she was okay.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. A moment ago I was vanquishing Barbas right? So, then why was I standing amongst a lot of white fluffy clouds? Did I die while I was trying to vanquish Barbas? A small thick mist surrounded me as I glanced towards a bright light, almost as bright as the sun although it didn't hurt to look at it.

I noticed now that someone was walking through the light, walking to me. He was tall and had short messy brown hair with deep brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and matching dress paints. His jacket was open so you could see the white dress shirt he wore and I suddenly wondered if I was under dressed. I glanced down and noticed I was now in a long, flowing white dress.

"Isabella, it's been a long time." The man said as he stood in front of me.

Somehow he seemed so familiar like we had met before.

"How do you know me?" I whispered.

He smiled at me.

"Bella, I've always known you. I've watched over you since the day you were born."

"Who are you?" I whispered.

He smiled at me. "I'm Chris, or better yet, your father."

I gasped at him.

"Does that mean I'm dead?" I whispered.

He gave me a soft laugh.

"No dear, but you did come close."

"Then why am I here?" I whispered.

"I wanted to tell you something, Bella. The first thing I wanted you to know is you're never alone, you never will be, I will always be here for you. And, the other thing you need to know is..." He trailed off taking a deep breath and placing a hand on my cheek. "Bella you need to find Tali. You need to find your mother, she needs you more than anything. She's never gotten over losing me and she's never gotten over the fact she never got to know you."

"I don't understand."

"Bella, I know you never knew your mother or I but that doesn't mean we don't love you. And, that certainly doesn't mean we don't need each other."

"I know but, mom never wanted me, she gave me up the first chance she got, why would she want me now?"

"Believe it or not, she did want you but, after I died she gave you too my parents and aunts because she thought she could find a way to save me. Bella, she needs you, she misses you."

I sighed, he really wanted me to do this, and he was my father, so I should at least try to give him something he wants right?

"Alright, where do I find her?" I asked.

"You will know soon, and Bella dear?" He asked, turning back.

"What?"

"Things may be confusing but know no matter what happens to you, your mother and I will always love you and will always be there for you."

I nodded as he turned back around and walked towards me, kissing my forehead.

"You're beautiful Bella, I couldn't have asked for anything better." He whispered, stroking my cheek.

A tear ran down my cheek before he whipped it away and smiling at me.

"I'll always be watching over you Bella." He whispered, before everything went black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	29. What is going on?

_Last time..._

_"I'll always be watching over you Bella." He whispered, before everything went black._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Victoria's POV.**

I growled as I threw a bottle full of green liquid at the wall. I can't believe they _VANQUISHED_ him! The nerve!

"You had to have seen wrong seer." I growled, walking over to the woman who was laying on a stone and moving her hand on top of a glass ball.

"I do not see things wrong Victoria, Barbas has been destroyed."

I growled throwing another bottle at the wall.

"Victoria that will not calm your anger."

"Then what do you suggest?!" I demanded.

"I suggest you find someone more powerful to do the job, someone that will take them completely with shock."

"And who do you suggest?" I growled.

"Am I mistaken or do you not remember the one that you met years ago, the one who is known everywhere for having gotten close to the Charmed ones and yet threw it all away?"

I looked at her, she was right, if I used the element of surprise against them, then I could gain the upper hand. They still did not know I was behind Barbas attacking, all they knew was that Barbas had attacked them. A large grin spread upon my face as I looked at the oracle.

"Will it work?" I asked.

She looked into her ball before glancing at me.

"There is a possibility. But for now, you must go talk to him if you don't you will never know."

I smiled like a cheshire cat before turning around and walking out of the cave, it was time for the Cullen's to pay.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I groaned, moving a little bit. My back hurt a lot as I moved but that was the only thing now, the fire was gone.

"She's coming around." Paige whispered.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Edward asked, concern littering his voice.

I groaned in response.

"What do you think Edward?" Alice teased.

I heard Edward growl in response and I sighed. I opened my eyes and looked up at them. Several gasps erupted from them and I stared at them in shock. What was it? I mean seriously if they were gasping because I woke up, then how bad am I?

"What?" I whispered, but noticed that my voice sounded more bell like.

That was strange, I didn't think I had gone through three days of pain so I couldn't be a vampire could I?

"Bella, I think your blood just got a bit more complicated." Paige whispered.

"Why?"

Phoebe and Piper glanced at each other before Phoebe reached into her pocket, pulling out a small mirror. She handed it to me slowly. Suddenly the feather light object felt like two tons in my hand, I was afraid to look, to see what I had become. I took a deep breath and glanced at Paige, who gave me a quick reassuring nod before I looked down in the reflective glass that stared up at me.

I gasped again as I saw my big brown eyes stare at the glass with little specks of gold in them. Confused, I turned to the sisters waiting for an explanation.

"Bella, I believe that since your blood had a small bit of venom in it because it was already going through the change, I'm not sure but, I think you may be..." Paige trailed off, looking at Piper.

"Part Vampire." Piper whispered.

"What? But I didn't go through three days of fiery torment, how is that possible? How are the specks gold? Shouldn't they be red? Can I still be a witch? What is going to happen to me now?" I whispered.

Paige smiled warmly at me before Phoebe spoke.

"You can still be a witch, don't worry. And, you will still be the same person you just have more confusing blood. I don't really think that anything will be different, and you're not a vampire now you just have a small piece of them in you. We'll have to wait and see what changes you will have but, I'm fairly confident you won't even need to drink blood. As to the gold that I'm not sure but be happy with it that just means that you won't have a thirst for human blood, or so I gather."

I took a deep breath before I looked at Edward. He was staring at the floor, his eyes intently memorizing the floor boards. I wondered what he was doing, did he really not want me to be a Vampire so much that he couldn't even take it if I had a smidgen of vampire in me? Would he hate me now? I stared at him before Piper cleared her throat.

"Well, I think my husband is flipping out enough, maybe we should head back now?" Piper said.

"How do we get out though, my powers weren't working earlier when I tried to orb." I said, not taking my eyes from Edward.

Phoebe smiled at me, laying her hand on the book of shadows.

"Trust me, we can find a way out. And, the reason your powers didn't work is due to the fact that you were frozen in fear so your powers were temporarily frozen as well." Phoebe whispered.

I nodded, counting on the sisters to take us home while I stared at a very distraught Edward.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	30. Talk

**Oh and to Dev, definitely continue with your story it sounds good, and you need to get an account girl!**

**And to Meg, thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story and you had a great idea!**

**Okay on with the story!**

_Last time..._

_I nodded, counting on the sisters to take us home while I stared at a very distraught Edward._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

We appeared in the palace a few moments later and I sighed happily, I don't think I'm ever going to leave my room again.

"Piper! Oh thank God!" Leo called, rushing to his wife.

"Phoebe? There you are! I was so worried." Coop whispered, rushing to his wife.

I glanced at Paige and saw her kissing with Henry and decided it was time to call it a night, the sisters would explain everything to Leo and Coop.

"Okay, well Bella we will see you tomorrow, this has been rather hectic for us." Carlisle said, glancing at Esme, I guess they didn't want to be split up tonight.

I mentally shuddered but nodded. Jasper came up to me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper..." I said, warning him.

He chuckled but nodded.

"I know I know, I have nothing to be sorry about." He said with a smile.

"Exactly." I whispered.

He grinned before letting everyone else hug me.

"Okay, I'll talk to you all later?" I asked.

"Yes, you have to explain what happened when you fainted." Alice said, taking Jasper's hand.

"I'll stay." Edward whispered, getting a smirk from Alice.

I wonder what in the world was going on. Alice smiled at me before she and Jasper followed the rest of the family out. I smiled at the sisters before turning around and starting for the stairs.

"So Edward, what is up?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He said, following close behind me.

"Edward, something is up. You'd have to be insane not to notice it." I whispered as I opened my door and walked into my room.

"That can wait. Bella, what happened when you fainted?" Edward whispered.

I looked at him before sighing and sitting on my bed.

"I saw my father." I whispered.

"Charlie?" Edward asked, sitting down at the end.

"No, my real father. Chris." I whispered.

"But isn't he...?"

"Ya, he's dead. But he still came to see me."

"What did he want?" Edward asked.

"He wanted me to know that he loved me and was watching over me and also that my mom needs me."

"Oh, so your mom is alive?" Edward asked.

"Ya, and I need to find her, Chris said that she needed me more than anything." I whispered, looking down.

Edward stared at me, worried.

"Are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure, she is my mother after all and I should probably go ahead and see her right?"

"Ya, but I'm definitely going with you." He whispered.

I smiled and nodded. Glancing at Edward before I laid down with his arms around me with my back pressed to his chest.

"So Edward, what are you worrying about?" I asked, playing with his fingers.

"Bella, you know how we've only been 'dating' for a week now right?"

I nodded, not sure where this was going.

"But we've really been dating for like a year and a half, excluding the break in the middle where I..."

I nodded again.

"Well something made me really realize how much I love you. I couldn't believe the love I felt, the worry, the pain, as I realised that you could die in Jasper's arms. And, even before that when I heard your screams of terror. Well, that made me realise something. Something I should have realised a long time ago..." Edward whispered. "And that is that I can't live without you Bella, you're everything to me."

I froze as I realised where this was going.

"Bella will you marry me?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**I know, that is a mean cliffy, okay a very mean cliffy, but I thought it was cute.**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	31. Questions

_Last time..._

_"Bella will you marry me?"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Victoria's POV.**

I smiled, walking into a dark cold cave, not that the cold bothered me anyway. It looked like every other cave and it looked like these demons were in serious need of an interior decorator. I sighed and looked around the room.

"Victoria? What in the world are you doing here?" A deep voice demanded.

I turned around and smiled at him.

"Ah, old friend, I want some help from you."

"Old friend? Since when have we been friends?" He asked, staring at me with disbelief.

"It's just a small favor, I think you will be fine."

"It's not that I'm worried Victoria..." He sighed before glancing back at me. "What in the world do you want me to do?"

"Kill someone for me." I whispered.

"Who?" He asked.

"Isabella Marie Halliwell."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at him in complete shock, searching his face for something that told me that this was a joke. Not that I wanted it to be, but it's so...Out there, why would Edward want to marry me? I studied his eyes, looking for any _hint_ it was a lie. I couldn't find any.

"You want..._me_...to marry you?" I whispered.

"Bella I love you, more than anything in the entire world. Of course I want you to marry me." Edward whispered.

I stared at his eyes, watching intently. Edward stared at me, looking at me with love. I should have known this would come, I love him and he loves me, so why am I so afraid? I took a deep breath before taking his hand.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes?!" Edward asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yes, I would love to marry you." I whispered.

Edward grinned at me before throwing his arms around me, holding me tightly to him. I grinned at him as he tilted my head back and kissed my lips. He smiled before pulling away and taking my hand in his and sliding the ring he had given me in the letter off my third finger and to my wedding finger.

"That's why you gave me that ring..." I whispered.

"Because I knew one day it would be on this finger, it was only a matter of time." He whispered.

I smiled at him and kissed him again. Hugging him tightly before my door burst open.

"I told you Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, running to my bed and grabbing my hand.

"I told you he'd ask her tonight!" Alice said, showing Jasper the diamond ring on my finger.

"Alice!" Jasper whispered. "Don't you think they'd want some time...alone..."

"Palease." Alice said, rolling her eyes. "I don't see them doing anything tonight but kissing."

"Maybe that's because we interrupted them!" Jasper whispered.

I giggled at him, blushing and looking down. Alice glared at her husband but jumped on my bed.

"Oh Bella, can I please, please, please plan the wedding?" Alice squealed.

I looked at her in shock, steeling a glance at Edward.

"I...don't know Alice...Probably, but I'm not sure if the sisters will want to do it or not and all that stuff..."

"Nonsence. You will love the wedding, Okay I have work to do, see you later kids!" Alice said slipping towards the doors, grabbing Jasper's hand.

"Oh and Edward?" Alice asked.

"Ya?" Edward said, slightly aggravated.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Alice said with a smile.

"So basically... everything is open?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Oh shush." Alice said rolling her eyes and walking from the room.

Edward grinned and looked at me.

"So, tomorrow we go see your mother." Edward whispered.

"Yep, her first impression of not only her daughter, but her son in law that should be fun." I whispered, getting more tiered.

"We should be thankful she doesn't have a gun." Edward whispered.

I cracked a grin before I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	32. Darn Emmett

_**Ya 400 REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**_

_Last time..._

_I cracked a grin before I fell a sleep in Edward's arms. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

A few minutes after Bella fell asleep I had to take a deep breath to calm the little voice in my head that was screaming happily. Stupid little voice. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and glanced down, pulling it out. A new text message blinked in the darkness. I flipped my phone open and glanced down at it, reading.

_YES! Congrats Eddie boy! Alice just told us and let me tell you, there was a bunch of screaming. Anyway, it's about damn time! I mean seriously, it's bad enough you went 107 years with out getting any but then you almost walked away from your __one__ chance of getting some. I'm so proud of you..._

I growled and hit reply.

_Emmett, don't call me Eddie. Thanks for the congrats, but I am not going to be 'getting any' tonight. We'll wait for our honeymoon. Good night Emmy-bear. _

I snapped my phone shut before wrapping my arms around Bella again. Then it dawned on me, she said she wanted to see her mother, but she didn't know where to find her. I glanced at Bella again before slowly slipping out of bed and walking over to the laptop on her desk. I pulled up a Google page before I heard Bella roll on the bed. I quickly looked back at the computer, trying to remember her real mom's name.

_Um, maybe it was Tina? _

I glanced at the tool bar and typed in Tina Halliwell.

No match.

_  
Tiffany? _

No match.

_Oh right Tali! _

I clicked again and typed in Tali Halliwell. Yes! I pulled up the first page, reading quietly.

_Tali Elisabeth Halliwell, wife of Christopher Perry Halliwell, is the daughter of Isabella Marie Halliwell. At nineteen years old she met Chris Halliwell at a local Humanity for life charity. "It didn't take long for the two to fall in love," Says Piper Marie Halliwell, Christopher's mother. "But once they did, there was no stopping them. They had fallen in love and that was the end of it, but we never wanted to stop them. Tali is a wonderful person she loved my son very much and then when Isabella came along, she was a wonderful mother."_

_"So then why did she leave?" Hannah Simmons asks. "After Chris died, we believe that it became too much for her to deal with, like she had caused his death in some odd way. But we never saw it that way; it wasn't her fault a demon had attacked then." Paige Melody Halliwell said. "But she did choose to leave her only daughter and you all because of it, right?" Hannah questions. "True, due to Chris's untimely death, Tali just couldn't handle all this pressure. She wants us to raise Isabella, and we definitely will, she's our beautiful granddaughter, and I believe she will grow into a fine woman." Phoebe Penelope Halliwell said. Today, Tali Halliwell lives in her town home in downtown Atlantis..._

I gasped as my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

_Ha-ha! Dude what are you reading? Alice said she saw you jump when you got this. Did lil Eddiekins get scared? Anyway, I can't believe you are waiting! Dude are you afraid? Because if I were you I would go ahead and..._

I growled again and clicked reply before reading the rest.

_Emmy-bear? I know what I'm doing; I want to make sure her virtue in tact. Now leave me alone for the night! _

I sighed and shut the phone before glancing back at the computer; it was time to bring Bella's family back together.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I groaned as I felt the bed shift with someones weight. Oh well, Edward would realize I was awake any way. I opened my eyes before I let out a loud scream.

"Congratulations Bella!" Emmett said, his face inches from mine. "I'm so happy for you!"

I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me. I heard the door slam open and glanced over at a very worried Edward.

"Emmett what the Hell?" Edward hissed.

"I wanted to be the first person she sees when she wakes up!" Emmett said, smiling proudly.

Edward growled and Emmett grinned, moving to sit behind me. I groaned as he put his hands on my shoulders, holding me as a shield, ya like I would do any good.

"Emmett let her go." Edward growled.

"Nope." Emmett said, popping the 'P'."

"Emmett, let her go. Be a man." Edward hissed.

"I'm more of a man then you are! At least _I've _done more in bed then you have." Emmett said.

I looked up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You see Eddie here is afraid that he'll mess up and..."

"Emmett!" Edward growled.

"I really don't see how your afraid all you do is..."

"Emmett! I don't want to talk to you about this!" I said, blushing deep red.

Emmett grinned.

"Hey Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"What?!" Edward snapped.

"Bubbles!" Emmett yelled before Jasper jumped from the closet and started blowing bubbles in Edward's directions.

"What is with you and bubbles?" I asked.

"Eddie's afraid of them." Emmett said, in a tone that was totally serious.

"Get out!" Edward screamed, throwing Jasper out.

"But Eddie..." Emmett tried.

"OUT!" Edward screamed, grabbing Emmett and slamming the door in his brother's faces.

"Edward?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

He looked up at me sheepishly.

"Why are you afraid of Bubbles?"

"Bubbles took you away from me; I never want to lose you, so there for bubbles are my natural enemies and must be destroyed." Edward said with a smile.

I burst out laughing and fell on my back. Edward grinned and kissed me.

"Alright Bells, lets go find your mom."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	33. Meeting Mom

_Last time..._

_"Alright Bells, lets go find your mom."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I walked down the stairs toward the door. We had spent most of the morning looking for Tali and kissing and now we were off to go meet my mother. I was slightly nervous but smiled hesitantly at Edward.

"Ready?" Edward asked as we stepped out into the warm night air.

I gave him a soft smile and nodded. I wasn't sure how this was going to work, what if she really didn't like me? What if she didn't want to meet me. I sighed as we got into Edward's silver Volvo.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked, looking at me as we sped down the road.

I ignored the fact he wasn't watching the road and looked down.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward said, frustrated.

"I'm just nervous I guess." I whispered, looking down.

"You will be fine. She will love you." Edward whispered, taking my hand in his.

"But what if I trip and break something that's totally priceless? Or what if I'm not what she expects?"

"Bella, you're worrying too much, you will be fine. She'll love you." Edward whispered.

I sighed that really didn't help.

"You know I could have orbed." I said, changing the subject.

"I know, but you need time to get your breathing undercontrol." Edward said with a smirk.

I glared at him and looked back at the road. We turned on a street and I took a large breath before we pulled up a drive way to a small cottage hidden in the woods. I looked at Edward as he got out and walked toward my door, opening it for me.

"Edward maybe this is a bad idea. Let's go back." I whispered, glancing back at the road.

Edward smiled and took my hand, helping me from the car.

"You will do fine, I promise. Have faith." He whispered.

I sighed and walked towards the door. Edward knocked quickly, holding onto my right hand as he did. I glanced around, taking in the beautiful stone cottage. I faintly wondered how many people could be living here before the door opened. A young woman stood there, she had wavy blood hair and her light brown eyes looked over Edward and I as we stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice soft and sad.

"Um, do you know where Tali Halliwell is?"

"That depends on who's looking for her."

I glanced at Edward.

"Her daughter." I whispered.

She stared shocked at me.

"Is Isabella alright?" She demanded.

"That depends on where Tali is." Edward said.

"I'm right here." A voice said behind the door.

A young woman emerged, her brown hair curled to her waist, away from her big brown eyes. A black skirt swooshed around her legs and a crimson tank top made her look even more stunning. She stopped when she looked at me.

"Isabella?" She whispered.

"Bella." I said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Oh Bella!" She said, throwing her arms around me.

Edward cracked a smile as she began crying, holding me tightly to her.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried.

She took a calming breath and stepped back a little, looking at me.

"You look just like your father. You always have." She whispered.

"Come on, let's go on in." She said, then looked at Edward. "Who are you?"

I gulped.

"This is Edward Cullen, your future son-in-law." I whispered.

She gasped and looked at me.

"Your getting married?" She asked.

I nodded.

"How? Why? Does your Grandmother know?"

"Um, well he proposed, I love him and no, she doesn't." I said.

"But, are you sure?" She whispered.

I nodded with a smile.

"I positive."

She looked at the two of us before throwing her arms around both of us.

"Well, I guess I get a son and daughter. I'm just so happy you're okay." She whispered. "Well come on, let's go talk dears, it's much to cold to stay out here."

I smiled, hugging her before I followed them into the house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Sorry this Chap took so long, I am becoming very busy. Schools starting in a few days and I have to go take a driving test today to get my temps so wish me luck, I will not be able to post as much but I will due my best to update as soon as I can! **

**Oh and if any one has a suggestion then please tell me it would greatly help.**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	34. Telling family

**This Chapter is dedicated to Ryan and Katie, you will be greatly missed.**

**Thanks too...****4biddenluv:) I loved the idea**

_Last time..._

_I smiled, hugging her before I followed them into the house. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tali's POV**

I can't believe my daughter is standing right in front of me. It's amazing. I never thought she'd be back, I thought I had lost her forever, but she's here, right now. We had been sitting here talking for the longest time, I had faintly realised that the sun was beginning to set outside. I looked at Bella with a smile.

"We should probably be going home." Bella whispered.

"Ya, Alice is probably going crazy, she hasn't seen you all day." Edward said with a smile as he looked at Bella.

"Alice?" I repeated, looking between the both of them.

"She's my sister." Edward explained.

"And my best friend." Bella whispered.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No! It's just she likes to shop." Bella grumbled.

I chuckled, leaning back in my chair.

"Just like your father." I said with a smile.

She grinned a little at this, running her fingers of a picture of Chris holding her as a baby. I felt so bad she never got to meet him, he would have been such a great dad, he was for that short period of time before he was killed. Edward smiled at her, taking her hand in his and rubbing soft circles into her hands. Edward groaned as his cellphone dinged for a new text, he quickly pulled it out after mumbling a sorry and flipped it open.

"It's for you." He said with a smirk to Bella.

She took the phone and read the message, laughing softly to herself.

"Alice saw us talking about her, she says it's time to go." She told me.

I looked slightly confused I guess because Bella quickly explained.

"Alice is a Vampire, but she can see the future."

I nodded before getting up and walking to my daughter as we walked to the front door.

"You will be back, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep, I want to get to know you." Bella said with a smile.

I grinned at her, she looked so much like Chris when she gave me that smile.

"Okay, bye mom." Bella whispered, hugging me.

I grinned at her before she took Edward's hands and walked toward her car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as we walked into the palace. The sisters were sitting in the living room with the Cullens, smiling as we walked in.

"Bella!" Alice yelled running to me.

I gasped as she knocked the wind out of me.

"I'm so happy for you!" She screamed.

"Alice!" Edward yelled.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Do they know?" I whispered, looking at the sisters.

She shook her head and smiled.

"I left that for you." She said with a smirk.

I internally groaned and looked at the sisters.

"Well, we have something to tell you." I said with a smile.

They looked at Edward and I before Piper spoke.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Piper asked.

"NO!" I said, blushing.

Emmett burst out laughing before Rosalie slapped him.

"We're getting married." Edward said with a smile.

They looked at each other before Paige squealed and ran to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Congradulations!" Piper yelled, running over to us. "Just don't _get_pregnant anytime soon, I don't want to be a great grandma yet."

I grinned at them, feeling safe for once. I looked at Edward with a smile. Things were finally looking up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Sorry it took so long, I have been busy but unfortunately you guys might have to get used to that, school's starting! And with that comes a lot of homework! Sigh...**

**Oh on the good side! I totally passed my temps test so I can officially start driving! Yay! C:**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	35. Talking to the family

**Oh I wanted to say thanks to cem1818, she had a hilarious idea!**

_Last time..._

_I grinned at them, feeling safe for once. I looked at Edward with a smile. Things were finally looking up._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Victoria's POV.**

He stared at me in complete shock.

"Halliwell?" He said.

"Yep, the Granddaughter of the charmed ones." I said with a smirk before I sat in his desk chair staring at him.

"No." he growled. "Find yourself some other fool."

"But who else would I go to?" I demanded.

"Cole." He said, glaring at me.

"Cole failed. You won't." I promised.

"But I did." He growled.

I sighed and got up.

"That is in the past. You have another chance." I said.

He still looked unsure so I decided to give him a little push.

"She hurt you ya know. She ripped your heart out. She even had her kids with another man." I whispered. "Maybe I should find someone with more courage."

I began to walk away when I heard him.

"Wait! I'll do it." He whispered.

"That's great, I'm counting on it." I said with a smile.

"Isabella? What happened to the 'P' names?"

"Well Dan, I really don't know." I said with a smile.

He nodded.

"Its time for Piper to pay."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I smiled as I hugged Piper.

"Oh, I have an announcement." I said looking at them.

"Oh no, there is something else other than getting married?" Piper said, worried.

"You are pregnant aren't you?" Phoebe said, glancing at my stomach.

Paige looked thoughtful before she looked at me.

"How much bail money do you need?" She asked.

I looked at Edward. His lips were stretched into a wide smile as he looked at me. Piper and Phoebe stared at Paige before looking at me in shock. I blushed and looked down as Emmett's booming laugh sounded.

"I don't need bail money, promise."

"Are you sure?" Paige demanded, looking skeptic.

"If I'm not, that's news to me." I said with a smile.

"Oh, well then what is it?" Esme asked warmly.

"Edward and I meet Tali." I said softly.

The sisters went still but the Cullens looked confused.

"Who is Tali?" Emmett asked, bravely.

"My mom." I whispered.

Their eyes went wide as they looked at me.

"How is she?" Piper whispered.

"She seemed good." I said with a sad smile.

Piper nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I do miss her." Phoebe whispered.

"We haven't seen her in ages." Paige added.

"What happened between you, why haven't you seen her in so long?" I whispered.

"Bella, it's a bit complicated, we love her as a daughter, and yet...I lost my son..." Piper whispered.

I looked down.

"But she needs you, and you all need her too." I said, looking at them.

"Bella, it isn't that simple." Phoebe whispered.

"Yes it is!" I yelled, I was tired of this and they needed to see the change.

"Bella you don't understand, how would you take it if your nephew was killed?" Paige demanded.

"I would kill the person involved, but Tali wasn't the one who killed him!" I yelled.

"But she might as well have been the one." Piper yelled.

Everything was deathly silent. Everyone not sure what to say. Piper never yelled like that, ever. I looked at them in shock before I backed up, racing towards the stairs. I couldn't believe my own grandmother thought my mother was to blame for her sons death, but here she was, saying that exact thing.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, his hand wrapping around my arm to stop me.

"Edward I need time to think." I whispered, a tear slipping from my eyes.

He looked at me, worry filling his eyes.

"Bella she didn't mean..."

"Edward, I need sometime." I whispered, looking at him daring him to stop me.

I loved him more then anything, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to snap once in a while. He sighed, letting go of my arm slowly before I ran up the stairs, rushing to my bedroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Sorry it took so long, I started school and they have kept us so busy it's not even funny, so now it may take me a bit longer to update, sorry! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	36. Oh no!

_Last time..._

_He sighed, letting go of my arm slowly before I ran up the stairs, rushing to my bedroom. This was going to be a long night._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I threw my bedroom door open before slamming it shut and pushing my back against it. I laid my arms on my knees and put my head on them, just wanting to lay down and cry.

"Aww, poor child."

I looked up immediately and gasped. Leaning against my dresser was a middle aged man, his face looked hard and angry, his brown eyes staring intently into mine.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He smiled at me as I stood up, preparing to orb away.

"I'm the end." He whispered.

I began to orb away when I felt like I hit a wall. I gasped and slammed to the floor.

"Now I can't have any of that can I?" I asked with a smirk.

I gasped and got up, rushing towards my door when I felt arms go around me. He slammed me against the wall and placed a cold knife to my throat. I gasped as it cut into my skin before I let out a loud scream, hoping to alert the others. He growled at me before he smirked as the door opened, revealing a very pissed Edward and the rest of my family.

"Take any step closer and I'll kill her right now." He growled.

"Dan..." Piper whispered.

I looked at him, fear in my eyes. He smirked at her.

"Well hi Piper. Long time no see." He said with a fake laugh in his voice.

"Dan please..." She whispered.

He laughed coldly.

"Well how the mighty have fallen." He said with a smirk.

"KNIFE!" Paige yelled, sticking her hand out.

Nothing happened.

"Now Paige, I'm really not that stupid, I know you really didn't get to meet me but still...I'm hurt." He said with a laugh.

"What did you do?" Edward growled.

Dan laughed at him.

"I just made a potion that blocked powers, that's what happens when I'm a genius." He said with a laugh, pushing the knife farther into my skin.

"Well I think I'll be going, bye!"

"NO!" Piper screamed before my vision went black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

I watched as Bella ran up the stairs, her heart pounding loudly as she ran. I felt so bad for her, none of this can be making her life any easier. I mean look at it this way, Bella just found out she was a witch, not just any witch, a princess witch. She comes to live in the palace that her grandmother and two great Aunts live in and then finds out my family and I are in town. Then, after a demon tries to kill her she then finds out her mother is still alive, and goes to meet her before figuring out that her grandmother still holds a grudge and everything... I sighed and looked at the quiet family.

"Well that went well." Emmett whispered.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head before she glared at him.

"Ow! Rose what was that for?" Emmett asked.

"For being insensitive, none of us can even imagine what in the world she's going through, and your not helping!" Rosalie growled.

Emmett sighed and looked at the sisters, who were each looking at the stairs, worry filling their eyes.

"I can't believe that I yelled that to Bella." Piper whispered.

"It wasn't on purpose Piper, you know that. But Chris is your son and..." Phoebe tried but Piper cut her off.

"But Bella is my granddaughter."

Everyone was quiet, not sure what to say. I jumped up when I heard Bella scream loudly from upstairs. I raced towards the stairs, Emmett close behind me while the rest of the family followed closely behind him. I threw the door open and growled as I saw a man holding Bella against the wall. Piper was saying something to him, but I wasn't paying any attention as I watched Bella, she looked scared out of her mind. I just wanted to help her but couldn't, for fear that he would kill her before I could get to her. I watched in horror, running towards them as they began to fade away.

"NO!" I screamed, throwing myself at the spot where she had once stood.

But it was too late, she was gone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Sorry it took so long, high school is busy! Oh and wish me luck for the school play, I'm trying out, and I really want a part, I'm just nervous...**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	37. Trying to remember

_Last time..._

_But it was too late, she was gone._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I groaned as I woke up, my head was pounding so hard I could barely think. I gulped in pain and tried to raise up, which only made it worse. I groaned and fell to the floor again, ignoring the bruise that was probably forming on my back. I tried to remember what happened, but I couldn't. The last thing that I remember was, storming out of the living room, about to cry when I...that's it, that's all I remember. I groaned again and tried to orb away but couldn't, I was stuck on the ground. I heard a laugh around me before I shot up, looking around the dark room.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

A man stood in the shadows, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, a plaid shirt hung open, hugging his chest. I couldn't see his face though, the shadow covered it well.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" My demand came out feeble as my voice quivered.

"I'm Dan, and I want nothing from you, other than maybe your powers, but that's not why I'm doing this." He said, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Then why am I here!" I screamed.

"Because of Piper." He growled.

"Piper?" I repeated, not sure where this was going.

"Yes, I dated your grandmother for a while, I thought we had a future together. Then, she goes back to that stupid white lighter and says that its time for it to end between the two of us. Now I find out she had kids with that bastard instead of with me." He growled, stepping from the shadows.

I finally got a good look at his face. He had brown eyes, currently blazing with rage and pain, and he had blond hair that was dirty and messy. His cheek held a small cut that looked deep and around his neck sat a silver chain that held a half sun, half moon. I felt like turning around and running but decided that would only make him happy. I glared at him, matching his pissed off glare with my own.

"So where do I fit into all this?" I demanded.

"You are going to help me get to her." He said with a smirk, walking closer to me.

I starred at him as he circled me.

"And how am I going to do that?" I asked, glaring at him.

"She doesn't care about anything more than her children and you." I glared, but became very confused.

I faintly wondered what in the world he was planning.

"Well then you're an idiot. She's pissed at me and could care less. And she doesn't have children. She had one child, and he died." I said.

He chuckled darkly.

"They didn't tell you did they? What where they too busy?"

I glared harder, he was really getting on my nerves. I threw my hand up quickly.

"Demon!" I screamed.

He yelled in rage as blue bubbles surrounded him and he flew into the wall across the other side of the room. He glared coldly at me and threw his arm up, his fingers curling slightly. I groaned as I felt my vision grow weak, I felt so dizzy, my world was spinning around me. I fell to the floor with a thump and I groaned in pain, trying to stop the sickness rising in me.

"You see Bella, I have a few powers of my own, and one is to magnify someones weakness to extreme lengths." He said with a smirk as he got up and walked to me. "Don't feel bad though, it would have happened sooner or later, you are part vampire and that's going to come with some side affects, like occasionally needing blood." He said with a laugh.

I groaned as I felt my stomach turn to a block of ice. I tried to lift my head to see Dan but, I couldn't. I heard him laugh before I felt his arms under me, lifting me up. I tried to fight him, but only slumped.

"Good night princess, sleep well. For tomorrow, will be a very rough day." He said with a laugh before my vision went black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

I looked around the room quickly, searching for anything that could possibly help. I growled in rage as I realised she was gone.

"That's it!" Paige screamed, tears falling from her eyes, I realised then how close Bella was to her.

She orbed out quickly leaving everyone in here. Phoebe was frozen in shock, a few tears falling from her eyes and Piper was on the floor sobbing. Blaming herself for what happened. Everyone else was desperately trying to find a way to help Bella, but most of them were crying so much it was no use.

"Piper, you have to tell us exactly who that was." Carlisle whispered, trying to figure out what had happened.

Piper didn't answer, but it was Phoebe who did.

"That was Dan. Piper and he used to have a thing, but she broke up for him. But that was years ago, so long ago I can't imagine why he would hold a grudge this long." Phoebe whispered.

"Is there some way we can find them?" Carlisle asked.

"Scrying, but it may not work, Dan's not stupid. And if he's a demon, I doubt that he would take her to China town." Phoebe whispered, collapsing.

I sighed in frustration. The bedroom door slammed open, revealing Paige and two other people. They took in the scene before they looked at each other and ran to Piper. It was a boy and a girl, both in their late twenties maybe. The girl was younger, she had brown hair with long blond streaks and brown eyes that showed so much emotion, so much love for Piper it was amazing. The boy had dirty blond hair and brown eyes that took in everything. They quickly fell on their knees by Piper and wrapped their arms around her. The boy quickly hugged her before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry mom, we'll find her."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	38. Complications

_Last time..._

_"Don't worry mom, we'll find her."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

I stared in shock. Mom? How is that possible? I thought that Bella's Dad died, maybe that's not her dad. But then again, it makes me wonder. I mean I don't think that Bella had any Aunts and uncles on her father's side of the family. Piper looked up and gasped.

"Prudence? Wyatt?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mom, you know I go by Mel." The girl responded with a half smile.

"How? I thought you two never wanted to see me again." Piper sobbed.

"Mom, that was a long time ago." Wyatt responded softly.

"Besides, we were angry, and hurt that we lost our brother, and then all that with Tali, it hurt that you blamed her for all that happened with Chris. But that is not what matters right now. Right now we need to save Bella." Mel whispered.

Piper let out a sob as she heard Bella's name.

"We have to find her soon." Paige whispered.

"Only heaven knows what that sick bastard is doing to her." Phoebe whispered.

Making me growl, I had to find her, and soon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I hoped that that all had just been a dream that I was back in my big fluffy bed, about to wake up and see Edward's smiling face. Maybe it had been a dream, but would a dream have been that real? I could feel the pain in it but maybe it was an illusion? I finally got my vision back and stared at the dark room, well. One could only hope.

I groaned and realised that I was laying on the floor, or a large smooth rock that was almost a bed. I rolled my head to my side and tried to see anything that could help me. I gasped as I saw a clear crystal sitting by my face. I quickly looked around throwing my body up to get a better look when it felt like my head had hit the ceiling. I gasped and fell backwards, painfully. I heard Dan laughed as I groaned in pain.

"Bella, I'm surprised. Didn't your grandmother teach you anything about crystal cages?" He said with a laugh.

I growled at him before placing my hand on my forehead, trying to stop the pain. He laughed again at my attempt, but he did not come any closer. I glared at him before I threw my fists into the invisible wall that was formed by the crystals. I screamed in pain as my skin came in to contact with the wall, it sent an electric shock through my veins as I screamed.

I pulled my hands back as quick as I could and cradled them close to my chest. I heard him laugh loudly as tears began to pool in my eyes. I hated this, why in the world did he have to go after me?

"So Bella, what are we going to do today?" He asked with an amused smile.

I glared at him, not willing to say anything, then it dawned on me.

"You loved her, a lot." I whispered.

He looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"You still do, or you wouldn't do all this."

He glared at me.

"I have to do this, or she'll never understand how much I love her."

"This isn't going to make her love you, she will hate you. She will come to vanquish you Dan." I whispered, trying to get him to see the logic.

"I don't care any more. She hurt me, something you could never understand." He growled.

"No, I do understand, I understand so much."

"You understand nothing!" He growled, his voice shaking with anger.

"How would you know?" I yelled in rage. "I too had my heart pulled out in front of me and ripped to shreds, I too felt the pain that is going through you but at an alarming pace, and I too wanted to get back at him for a small time, but even then, I didn't do anything to someone he cares about!"

"Well then you are weak." He growled.

I glared at him, about to open my voice when he smirked at me, grabbing a green bottle from the table.

"I thought that since this is how your grandmother and her sisters torture demons then you should get to go through the same pain." He said with a smirk.

I gasped as he threw the potion bottle towards where I lay.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**I really need some ideas for future chapters, so if you have any, please please please tell me them. **

**Oh and I have so many great reviewers, I just want to say you all make me incredibly happy to do this, I love you all! C: And you make me one happy writer!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	39. A new hope

_Last time..._

_I gasped as he threw the potion bottle towards where I lay. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

I stood in the attic with my family and all of Bella's new family passing while they talked.

"Okay that is it!" Emmett yelled, standing up quickly.

We all looked at him, wondering what in the world he was doing.

"You guys need to fill us in because we have no idea what in the world is going on and I for one am tiered of guessing!" Emmett said, his arms sat crossed over his chest as he glared at the sisters.

Piper sighed and glanced at her sisters before back at us.

"Okay, well I guess I should start with Dan huh?" Piper asked.

We nodded as I stopped pacing. I leaned against the back of the wall, sighing.

"I dated Dan, years ago. He was my next door neighbor, well mine and Phoebe's next door neighbor, back when our older sister Prue was alive. I always thought he was so sweet and caring, I had no idea that he was a demon, in fact that's news to me. But anyway to make a long story short, I broke up with him when I realised that I loved Leo, and that I couldn't live without Leo. Which leads to these two." Piper said, motioning to the man and woman.

"Along with Bella's father, Chris. I had two other children. Wyatt..." She said, motioning to the boy. "Mathew Halliwell, Chris' older brother, and Prudence..." She said motioning to the girl. "Melinda Halliwell, or Mel."

"After Chris died well we had some..." She trailed off for a minute, thinking of the right word to use. "disagreements. I guess we still do, but anyway Wyatt and Mel both moved to San Fransisco, where we had lived before we discovered this whole royalty business, and well I haven't seen them since." Piper whispered.

Wyatt and Melinda looked at each other before Mel spoke up.

"We came back when we heard that Isabella was brought into this business, we think it was far to early, and this doesn't seem to ease our doubts. We love our niece, we watched her grow up with Tali and Chris, even when she lived with Charlie, we were making sure she was okay." Mel explained.

"So this is all one big mess, tied to your youngest son's death?" Emmett said softly.

Piper nodded.

"All except for the Dan business." Paige said, speaking up.

"Okay, well that doesn't help us get Bella back, so let's hurry so we can get her back." I growled, my patience was slipping, quickly.

Piper nodded before she turned back to the book. I sighed before I glanced out the window. Don't worry Bella, we're coming, I won't stop until you're in my arms.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

The potion was flying at me with impeccable speed, it slammed into the crystal cage, bursting into millions of pieces, liquid and glass sprayed over me as I gasped, trying to figure a way out of this. I felt a shock go through my body, filling my very veins with that shock. I screamed in pain, trying to ease the shocks in my arms by holding my hand to my arm tightly.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I screamed, thrashing against the cold rock under me.

"I simply am taking your power." He said with a smirk.

I gasped, pain flying through my body.

"NO! You can't! It's part of me!" I screamed, squirming painfully.

"Piper was part of me! She was my life! And then she left me!" He screamed.

I gasped, my hands were desperately trying to ease the pain.

"Dan! You have to understand! There are other girls! Please!" I screamed, sobbing now.

He laughed humorously. I wished desperately that I could show him a way, show him what he could find. I groaned in pain before I felt a warm power over me. Light shimmered around me, bathing me in heat and serenity. I felt my body relax, my muscles unclenched, and the sobs building in my throat all disappeared. I felt like I was leaving this hell and going somewhere else, and I soon realised that I wasn't physically, only mentally, as I was shoved into a vision.

_  
I looked around the room that I now stood in, only I'm not sure if it was really a room or not. I fog filled the room and only a bright light stood in it. I glanced into the light, afraid if I looked to far into it I would become blind. But the light didn't hurt at all, in fact it felt good. I put my hand in front of me, trying to feel the fog. I gasped as it wrapped around my hand. I heard a chuckle and looked up. A young woman was walking towards me, a smile was etched onto her heart shaped face. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white turtle neck."Are you okay dear?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. _

I looked into her eyes before sighing.

"No, I'm scared." I whispered, I was so tiered of being brave.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close.

"It'll be okay, I promise." She whispered.

"But how?! I can't find anyone around here, and I'm stuck in the underworld, and then I find out my own Grandmother forgot to tell me she had two other children, my Aunt and Uncle! How could she forget something like that? And how come I haven't even met them!" I screamed.

"You sound just like your great great Grams." She whispered.

I stared at her in shock, who was this?

"Who are you?" I whispered.

She smiled warmly.

"I'm Prue, Piper's older sister." She said. "But Bella, I'm here to tell you not to give up, you can't. I know it's hard but everyone loves you and are counting on you. Help is coming Bella, and it's only a matter of time before they arrive, but for now, you need to get Dan to see that, though he may be hurt, he can't do this." Prue whispered

I nodded and glanced at the light.

"So where exactly am I?" I asked.

She smiled again.

"Your safe Bella, that's all that maters."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Aww! Prue gave her hope! (Or at least that's what I'm trying to say! C:) **

**Oh and I have so many great reviewers, I just want to say you all make me incredibly happy to do this, I love you all! C: And a few special thanks go out to those who gave me ideas! Jane Irene Masen Cullen, Joseph Winchester-Halliwell! Remember guys I still need some ideas and stuff, so keep em coming! C:**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	40. Its only getting worse

_Last time..._

_"So where exactly am I?" I asked._

_She smiled again. _

_"Your safe Bella, that's all that maters."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

I stared at Piper as she and her two children flipped through the book. I was quickly becoming more and more worried as I paced back and forth. Who knew how long she could last with that creep, and it didn't make me feel any better when I knew that he was dead sent on revenge. But what really got me was that Bella didn't do anything to deserve this. This was not her fight, but her grand parents fight.

"Well, any news?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the attic after he had been out hunting.

"We've narrowed it down to a few demons, but since we really haven't seen his powers, it's a bit hard to figure out which demon he is." Wyatt responded.

"Why do we even need to know that? Why can't we just go and kick some..."

"Emmett language." Esme said, glaring.

"Because we won't know how to vanquish him, or finish him off for good." Melinda explained, her eyes still staring at the page.

"This is ridiculous, just bring a bunch of potions and throw them at him." Emmett said, tiered of having to wait around and do nothing.

"It's not that simple Emmett." Jasper whispered.

"But he's right! We can't just stand here and do nothing while that demon has Bella, probably hurting her this very minute! Who knows what's going on down there!" I screamed, making everyone look at me.

"Edward, they're doing everything possible to help her, I promise." Esme said, trying to comfort me by putting her arm around me.

"No they're not! Because if they were I would have Bella in my arms right now!" I shouted, shrugging her arm off.

"Edward!" Esme said.

"No! This is dangerous! Bella's all by herself and we can't even find the demon who has her!" I screamed.

"Then maybe I can help." A voice came from the door.

We all turned around and gasped, well me and the Halliwells gasped. Standing in the doorway was Bella's mom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I groaned my head was spinning as I suddenly came back to reality, the harsh, painful reality. I hated this, I hated being held captive. Everything had been so peaceful a minute ago with Prue, but now my head was spinning again and I was back in the dark cave with Dan, who was grinning at me.

"You blacked out, is it really that painful?"

I glared at him, my throat was dry and it hurt terribly, like it was on fire. I glanced around again, trying to figure out what in the world I could do to stop this pain.

"The vampire in you is showing it's ugly head huh?" Dan asked, smirking.

"It's not nearly as ugly as you." I growled.

He laughed and stared at me.

"Your pretty feisty, just like Piper. I'm glad, because that makes all of this way more entertaining." Dan said with a smirk.

"Bite me." I growled.

"Ya...No. I'll leave that to Vamp boy."

I growled at him annoyed with his constant sarcasm. He smiled at me, his face practically glowing as he realised I still wasn't giving up. I faintly wondered how long I had been down here, but couldn't figure any of it out. I heard the door open behind me, but refused to turn around and give Dan the satisfaction of feeling like he won.

My hands started to shake in fear before I heard a loud soprano laugh from behind me.

"You've done well Dan, you've done very well."

I spun around as I recognised that voice, standing behind me was Victoria.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy it's not even funny, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Just keep up the reviews because they make me want to review faster! C:**

**Oh and I have so many great reviewers and it's hard to thank you all but I just want to say you all make me incredibly happy to do this, I love you all! C: **

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	41. Pulling the team together

_Last time...._

_I spun around as I recognised that voice, standing behind me was Victoria._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

"Then maybe I can help." A voice came from the door.

We all turned around and gasped, well the Halliwells and I gasped. Standing in the doorway stood Bella's mom. Tali looked at Piper, her eyes taking in the older witch.

"What are you doing here?" Piper demanded.

"Whether you want to admit it or not that is my daughter, and I'm not going to stand by and wait to see if she's dead." Tali answered, standing her ground as she stared the women down.

"Why do you care so much now? You left her! You're the reason she has no father! You're the reason..."

"Damn it Piper! I know I screwed up, I know that Chris died because of me, but I am human! I make mistakes! I also no that what ever I say doesn't mean shit! I know that I can't change the past, but I am going to fight with all my might to make up for it." Tali screamed.

"Your right, nothing you say can change anything." Piper said.

"Look, we can fight all we want, we can stand here and scream at each other until our throats are raw and bleeding but that isn't going to get Bella back." Tali said.

"I want to find my granddaughter, I've been looking for her and where have you been? At home, in a nice warm little house while Bella is God knows where being hurt and tortured. If you want to rush in and play the 'oh she's my daughter' and the 'well when she comes back we'll be best friends, we can overlook the sixteen years that I missed' crap then..."

"Now you look here, you know as well as I do that's a lode of crap! She is my daughter, and yes I made a mistake, but I am not going to let you run my chance of fixing it, she came and found me remember?"

I looked at Piper, wondering how she was going to take that. It was true and she knew it, Bella did go to find her mother.

"Why couldn't you just stay away?" Piper whispered, her voice cracking.

"Because Piper, whether you like it or not, Bella is my daughter, and I will do whatever makes her happy. If she wants me to leave, I will leave, but if she wants me to stay, then I'll never walk away. Not ever. Not again."

Piper studied her before she sighed and put her head in her hands as she sat down, I guess she was going to shut up for at least a little while. I looked at Tali immediately before opening my mouth.

"Tali we need to find her, what can you do to help?"

She glanced at me before walking over to the conjuring pot in the center of the table and grabbing the sliver knife from beside it.

"I may not be a witch, but I do know magic. I learned something from my mother when Renee ran away." Tali said as she took the knife and aligned it with the top crease in her hand and cut it open.

She let the blood fall into the bowl before she squeezed her hand, letting more crimson droplets fall into the red water below.

"Edward give me your hand." Tali said turning to me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I need some of your blood, the spell is stronger when we have the love of her life's blood." She explained.

"But I'm a vampire, my skin is so hard, the knife won't cut it."

"You have little faith Edward." She said taking my out stretched hand and dragging the silver knife across my palm.

Blood slowly came from my hand and she held it over the pot before the droplets fell into the bowl, causing it to explode and smoke up. She set the knife down and grabbed the amethyst crystal from the table and slowly dipped it into the liquid, turning it slowly. It picked up pace and as I watched I noticed Tali's hand had stopped moving, the crystal had begun moving on it's own before a purple light flew from the crystal. Tali pulled the crystal out and looked into it.

"Show me where Isabella is." Tali commanded.

The crystal pointed towards the book of shadows before the book began to furiously flip through pages. Tali rushed over to it before the book stopped flipping.

"Well it wasn't what I was asking, but it will do." Tali said, skimming the page.

Paige walked over to the book and read it carefully.

"This could work." Paige whispered with a smile.

Tali nodded and looked at her.

"Let's get to the underworld and save my daughter."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I gulped as Victoria smiled, looking at me.

"You roughed her up a little didn't you?" Victoria asked, looking me over.

"She needs to be taught a few things." Dan said as he pulled me to my feet.

I growled and found myself face to face with Victoria. I turned away my head away, refusing to look at her terrible face, but she didn't like that. Her hand gripped my chin tightly and forced my face towards her.

"Nice try darling." She said.

Dan let go of my arm and stood back, watching Victoria.

"I heard it wasn't very hard to get you, did little Edward abandon you?"

I said nothing, I didn't want to give her any ammunition. I heard her laugh cruelly.

"He did didn't he? He just gave up on protecting you. He probably doesn't even care about you, he's probably just trying to get in your pants and..."

"Shut up! Edward would never do that! Unlike James, Edward cares about me he doesn't just use me for my body!" I screamed

Victoria growled her hand smacked into my check, sending me sprawling onto the floor. I threw my hand to my check and gasped, looking up at Victoria as the slap echoed in the room.

"I was in love, James loved me. But Edward took him away from me! And now, I'm not going to let him get away with that, you hear me. He is going to pay for every inch of pain he's given me. And he's going to pay through you." Victoria whispered, kneeling down to look me in the eyes.

I gulped and glared at her. She cracked a grin and cracked her fingers.

"Well I personally can't wait, so let's get started shall we?" She said as she pulled her fist back and aligned it with my face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**Alright, I'm done with the Play, it went really well, but now I'll be able to update more and more, you guys were great with my schedule, and I really appreciate that. So I should be able to Update more and more.**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	42. Drama

_Last time...._

_"Well I personally can't wait, so lets get started shall we?" She said as she pulled her fist back and aligned it with my face._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV.**

I gasped, blood filling my mouth as I slammed into the stone wall on the other side of the room. I quickly threw my hands out, flicking my wrist as I saw Victoria approaching. She froze mid-step and I suddenly realised how great it was to be a witch, then she unfroze. My head was pounding and my whole body felt like it had been put through a meat grinder, and I don't say that lightly. I gasped for breath as Victoria unfroze and began walking towards me, a big grin stood on her face.

"Bella, do you really think you can run from me?" She asked as she grabbed my wrist.

I screamed in pain as she bent it farther back then it was ever meant to go. She smirked at me and swung her hand back before striking me again. I collapsed onto the floor, tears began pooling from my eyes.

"Oh Bella, aren't you going to beg for mercy? I have to say, I won't be happy until I hear you plead for your life."

I glared at her and tried to crawl away, before I realised my mistake. She quickly stepped on my leg, snapping it, just like James had done a year ago. I screamed as pain shot threw my leg with alarming speed. I heard Victoria's laugh and tried my hardest not to look at her, I wasn't going to give her satisfaction if I could help it. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up to stand on my feet despite my gasping. She stood me up before she grinned at me as I slumped to the side. Throwing her hand back she threw it forward before she slammed it into my stomach. I fell to the floor with a painful slam.

"Well this is boring." Victoria whispered, reaching over to a table and pulling something off the table.

I was struggling to pull my breathing together as I watched her approach me. She pulled me up, sliding me up the wall.

"No..." I whispered, my eyes closing.

"Oh don't die just yet Bells, I want your precious Edward to see the light leave your eyes." Victoria whispered.

I ignored her, closing my eyes, I was done for.

"Well, good-bye Bella, it's been fun." She whispered in my ear before I felt something penetrate through my stomach.

Gasping I slumped to the floor before I placed my hand on my stomach. I lifted it and gasped as I noticed all the blood. Falling farther onto my back I gasped as I felt a hot liquid run down the side of my mouth. I looked back up at her, before I slowly began to close my eyes. I was so cold, so numb, I couldn't feel anything anymore. Nothing, just sorrow and the cold, sorrow for the fact I'd never see Edward again, I'd never see my family or my friends. I'd never get turned into a vampire, or even get married, I was done for. I thought I heard my name but finally just gave up and closed my eyes, feeling the darkness creep into my body. I was going to die, and I was going to die at Victoria's feet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV.**

We orbed, at least that's what I think it's called with the bubbles, to a cave in the underworld before we looked around hoping to see Bella.

"Where is she?" Emmett finally asked, his eyes scanning over the entire cave.

"She shouldn't be far. Does everyone know what they're doing?" Tali asked.

We shook our heads, ready to go and get Bella back. We started walking through the quiet when we heard a loud piercing scream.

"Bella." I whispered before I took off running in the direction of the screaming.

"Bella!" I screamed, searching everywhere for her.

I could finally hear the one voice I was praying not to hear, Victoria's.

"Well, good-bye Bella, it's been fun."

"NO!" I screamed, bursting into a cave just to see Bella collapsed onto the floor.

She slowly began to close her eyes just as my knees hit the ground beside her. I pulled her to me ignoring Victoria's scream of pain as the sisters and Wyatt and Melinda recited a spell. I faintly noticed Carlisle and Esme hit the ground by me. I held onto Bella tightly as I watched Carlisle check her vitals.

"Edward bite her. Now!"

I lowered my head, placing my lips on hers before I bit her bottom lip. I could taste her warm sweet blood as it filled my mouth, I knew I had to stop, but I couldn't, she just tasted so good. I realised I was sobbing as I tried to pull away from the blood, but couldn't.

"Edward you're going to kill her!" Carlisle screamed, but I could hardly hear him. "Emmett! Get Edward!"

I gasped as I felt myself being thrown from Bella. I quickly looked at Bella, expecting to hear her moan in pain, but nothing came. I crawled over to her, taking her into my arms.

"Bells? Bella? Bella answer me! Carlisle why isn't it working?!" I screamed. "Bella!"

Carlisle felt for her pulse before slowly reaching away.

"Edward..." He whispered, his voice cracking.

I watched Esme's body shake with sobs and shook my head.

"No! She's not dead! Bella open your eyes!" I screamed.

She didn't. I pulled her up to me, holding her tightly to my body.

"Please Bella! I need you! Bella! Bella don't you give up! Don't you give up Damn it!"

My voice cracked as I felt dry sobs rack through my body.

"Paige heal her!" I screamed.

Paige was on the floor in a moment, placing her hands over Bella, but nothing happened.

"I..." Paige whispered as tears ran down her face. "I can't heal the...the...dead..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **


	43. Truth

_Last time..._

_"I..." Paige whispered as tears ran down her face. "I can't heal the...the...dead..."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

I suddenly felt warm, I wasn't numb any more, I couldn't feel the pain or the sadness. I gently placed the back of my hand to the side of my mouth, expecting to feel the warm blood that had been leaking out only minutes before, but nothing sat on my hand when I pulled it back. I looked around the room I was in, wondering where I was. It didn't look like the cave any more, it was more peaceful and calm. I gasped as a large bright light opened in front of me, filling my whole body with love and joy. Then I realised where I was, and what that light was.

"No...No, I'm not ready." I whispered.

I could faintly see a man walking from the light, before I recognised who it was.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He smiled at me and held his arms open. I ran into them, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Bella, I've come to get you." He whispered.

I stopped and looked at him, standing at arms length from him.

"What?"

"I've come to bring you home."

"Okay." I whispered, about to take another step towards him when I heard a voice.

"Please Bella! I need you! Bella! Bella don't you give up! Don't you give up Damn it!"

_Edward..._

I looked around before my eyes settled on Chris.

"Dad I can't leave him, I can't leave the love of my life..." I whispered.

"Leave him?" Chris asked, before he smiled. "My dear Bella, I was never going to take you away from him. Bella, your special, and you've been through so much, and yet you haven't given up, you've done so much good, and will continue to do that good from now on. So the Elders wanted to give you something, they wanted to reward you, so they are giving you a special opportunity."

"What?" I asked.

"They're letting you go back, as a witch, but more importantly as a whitelighter."

"I thought I already was both of those." I said as my body began to fill with happiness.

"You were, but now your whitelighter side will be very prominent, you will live forever, immortal, just like a Vampire."

"Are you serious?"

"I am, Bella." Chris whispered.

I gasped and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Daddy." I whispered.

He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Bella. Tell your mother I'm with her, I always have been. I really think she needs to hear that. And tell your grandmother, it's time to let Tali back into her life." He whispered.

I nodded before I felt him lightly kiss my forehead before the darkness took over.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV**

I held onto Bella tightly, sobs racked through my body. Bella was in my arms, dead, her body was still and warm and...Wait a minute warm? I picked up my head and looked at Bella, her brown hair was matted with blood and dirt and her face was bruised and cut up, I glanced back at where Victoria stood, in a crystal cage of some sort, and growled loudly, thinking about rushing over their and ripping her to shreds myself. I heard a groan and looked down, gasping.

"Bella? Bella please answer me!" I said, making everyone look over at us.

She groaned and turned her head.

"Oh thank God." I whispered as I held her tightly.

Carlisle rushed over and carefully took her from my arms as he checked her pulse and stuff.

"Bella, are you with us?" Carlisle asked his voice echoing the hope we all felt.

She groaned and Paige quickly moved over to her, putting her hands over her. A gold light flew from her hands and covered Bella's body. I gasped as she opened her brown eyes and looked up at me.

"Edward." She whispered, she looked exhausted.

"Thank God." I whispered as I gathered her into my arms.

"Edward....I saw it..." She whispered.

"Saw what love?"

"The light..." She whispered, her eyes drooping.

I froze, as did everyone else as they realised how close we had come to loosing her.

"Bella you're safe now. I promise." I whispered.

She sighed, her eyes closing.

"I saw dad..." She whispered. "He made me into this."

"Into what Bella?" I whispered.

"A whitelighter." She whispered before her head fell to the side.

I moved her hair from her eyes, knowing she'd explain later. I glanced at Victoria, anger in hate flooded through my eyes as I stared at the woman who tried to take Bella away from me. I nodded my head towards her and Emmett and Jasper nodded before walking over to kill her, I wanted to be over there helping them, but there was no way I was leaving Bella to go kill that woman. I glanced back at Bella sighing as I realised something, I realised that was just to close. I knew I couldn't loose her and at that moment I knew there was something I needed to do, and I knew I would do it as soon as my sweet Bella woke up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**HAPPY THANKS GIVING GUYS! **

**Do you guys want to know something funny? I had this chapter done yesterday, but my brother wouldn't let me get on the computer to post it, so if only he had you wouldn't have had to wait this long. **

**Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks so much!**

Stacie-Ann


	44. Spontaneous surprise

_Last time...._

_I knew I couldn't loose her and at that moment I knew there was something I needed to do, and I knew I would do it as soon as my sweet Bella woke up. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

My head was pounding as I found myself waking up. It felt like I had been to hell and back, oh wait, I had. I groaned at my stupid joke and opened my eyes. At first I could see nothing at all, other than a blinding light, but that soon cleared and I found myself looking into the worried face of the love of my life, of my soul mate.

"Bella. Don't you ever do that again." Edward breathed as he climbed onto my bed and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice coming out soft.

He smiled at me, his eyes glowing with happiness.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy your all right, I don't know what I would do with out you." He whispered, a spark of sadness flashed through his eyes.

I gasped suddenly remembering what dad had told me. I was a whitelighter, immortal, I would always be with Edward.

"Edward, I'm a whitelighter!" I whispered, looking at him happily.

"A whitelighter?" Edward asked, looking into my eyes.

"I'm immortal, like you I won't ever age, and yet I'm not a vampire, so I will be able to sleep, eat, have a heart beat, all that stuff."

"Wait, what is a whitelighter?" Edward asked, his voice growing in excitement.

"From my understanding..." I said with a smile. "Whitelighters are angels."

Edward laughed humorously.

"And so the Angel fell in love with the Devil. That's a new one."

I smiled sadly.

"Edward lets not start that again, your an amazing, sweet, loving man who is anything but a monster."

He smiled.

"Bella, are you okay to take a walk?" He asked, "I want to show you something."

I nodded, pulling my legs out of the sheets of my bed. He helped me onto my feet and we started walking out of my bedroom. He opened the door that let out into the garden and I smiled at him. I faintly noticed he was wearing a royal blue shirt and black dress pants, he looked amazing but I wondered why he looked so dressed up. He grinned down at me and I suddenly noticed how nervous he was. We walked to a small pond towards the back of the garden when he stopped.

It was beautiful, the pond sparkled from the moonlight, but not everything was dark, the pond was lit up by millions of sparkling fireflies glittering around us. A large arch with roses and freesias sat near us painting the most beautiful scene I've ever seen. The air swept around us, reminding me of that cool night when Edward and I first sat down together, when I had told him my theory about him being spider man. I smiled at him looking into his eyes.

"Bella, when you were taken, I thought I was going to lose you, I don't think I've ever been that scared in my entire life. And I've lived for a while now. Bella, I was a mess with out you, I even managed to snap at your grandmother." He whispered.

I smiled sadly and turned away from the glowing pound to stare at him, I reached up, placing my hand upon his cheek. He smiled and placed his hand on mine before continuing.

"Bella, I don't know what I would have done if you had died." Edward whispered. "Especially when I hadn't been able to...."

"Edward?" I whispered, my voice laced with worry.

"Bella I love you, I love you so much that I would die if you did, my life holds no meaning with out you." He whispered.

"Oh Edward. I love you to." I whispered.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I buried my head into his shoulder as he held me, feeling safe and happy.

"Bella, I want you to know I'll never leave you, unless you want me to." He whispered, stepping back. "Bella, I brought you out here for a reason, just like I'm telling you all this for a reason." He whispered, taking my hands in his. "I know I already asked you to marry me and you said yes, but Bella I can't wait another moment until I get to marry you, Bella marry me."

"You know I will." I whispered, hugging him tightly.

"No Bella, I mean marry me here, right here, right now." He whispered.

"But we're not ready, no one is here, I don't have a dress. There is no pastor." I whispered.

He smiled largely at me. I gasped as my family came from no where. All dressed up and beautiful.

"Bella, you were a sleep for days, we've had time to plan this, Alice has your dress, both our families are here, and as for a pastor, well Emmett's always wanted to feel needed during a wedding, so he got his certificate on line. We have everything, as long as your ready to become a Cullen." He whispered.

I looked around, feeling insignificant and yet totally surrounded by love. I turned to him with a big smile.

"Edward I will always be ready to become a Cullen. As long as you are here beside me." I whispered.

He grinned kissing me before Alice pulled me away, dragging me towards my bedroom. We ran into my room quickly before Rosalie and Esme ran into help. I was grinning wildly as Alice pulled my nightgown over my head and pulled out the most beautiful wedding dress that I have ever seen. It was a long gown that flowed freely out and covered my feet, the thought of me tripping and falling flat on my face crossed my mind but to marry Edward, I would break both my legs if I had to. The top was a silk strapless beauty with beautiful silver webs sown into it.

"Alice this is beautiful." I whispered.

She smiled at me.

"Esme, Rose and I have all warn it at our weddings at least once, it brings good luck, or so we believe. Do you want to know who was the first person to wear it?" Alice asked as they began helping me zip the dress up.

"Yes." I whispered.

Alice smiled at me.

"Elizabeth Masen."

"Edward's mother?" I asked, my voice holding shock.

Alice nodded, smiling warmly.

"Carlisle and Esme wanted to marry so bad, that they married pretty much like you are, it was a spontaneous decision, and Esme didn't have a dress, but Edward had saved his mothers, he didn't know why he just thought it would come in handy some day, I guess he was right." Alice said with a smile. "That's when the tradition started."

I grinned at them as Rosalie started on my hair, everything was going so quickly and with in no time, they had curled my hair, done my make up and Alice was holding up these three inch white heels.

"Here," She whispered. "You won't fall, I already checked."

I nodded, putting them on before I looked into the mirror. I had to say I was stunned, I looked amazing.

"Alice, would you be my maid of honor?" I asked, looking into her eyes. "Your my best friend, and..."

"Bella I would love to." She whispered hugging me.

There was a knock on the door before Rosalie told them to come in. I gasped as Chris walked in, smiling at me.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"You don't think I'd miss my baby's wedding do you?" He whispered, hugging me.

Carlisle smiled as he walked in.

"Esme and I got you a gift Bella, we hope you like it." Carlisle whispered as he opened a black box.

I faced the mirror as he clipped the necklace on. It was beautiful gold with diamonds glittering in the light. A small oval sat in between my chest before I picked it up and looked at it. It was a crescent moon sitting on top of the oval with two sapphire diamonds glittering at the tips of the moon and a heart shaped diamond in the middle._ Isabella Cullen_ was engraved in the oval and as I flipped it over I read the neat script on the back.

"Daughter, sister, wife, and friend." I whispered. "Oh Mom, Dad." I whispered hugging the both of them.

"It's the Cullen crest, your part of our family now." Esme whispered.

I smiled as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Okay so lets do the list. Something new?" Rosalie asked.

"The necklace." I whispered.

"Something blue?"

"The diamonds in the necklace." Alice said with a smile.

"Something borrowed?"

"The dress."

"Something old?"

"Definitely the groom." Alice said with a smile.

"Alright then, it's time." Dad whispered, taking my hand.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

"I'll always be ready." I whispered with a smile.

He kissed my forehead before I began taking the last steps that I ever would as a single women. Hallelujah. Edward here I come.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**I do have a poll up, and it is _a very important poll_ so I will leave it up for a few chapters, it would be amazing if you all could vote. **

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	45. The wedding

_Last time..._

Edward here I come.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

As we were beginning to line up to go up I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around before gasping.

"Jacob!" I whispered, throwing my arms around him.

"Oh Bella." He whispered, hugging me tightly.

"What are you doing here Jake?"

"Bella it's your wedding day, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He whispered, I placed my hands on his tie, helping him straiten it.

"How did you know?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Edward asked me to be with him, I'm supposed to walk down the aisle with..." Jacob stopped and pointed to Rosalie. "Her."

"Oh, wow. I'm sure Rose loves that." I whispered with a smirk.

"It's not funny Bella!" Rosalie screamed.

I hid a giggle before Jake hugged me and walked over to Rosalie, trying to take his position. I watched as Rosalie looked at him, glaring before stepping on his foot with her heel, it looked painful as Jacob shot forward to grab his foot. She was whispering something to him before she pulled back up and smiled at him as the music started and Jasper and Alice walked out. I looked at dad, worried a little bit, then I thought of something.

"Dad, not that I'm not glad that you're here, but how long are you here for, and...Are Charlie and Renee here?" I whispered.

Chris smiled at me.

"I get 12 hours, and they wouldn't miss it for the world, sometimes, since they never had any kids of their own, you are like their daughter." He whispered.

I smiled before I heard the wedding march.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, for the third time tonight.

"Always."

And with that, we began making our way down the aisle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Rosalie and Jacob walked out, I almost laughed as I saw the scowl on Rose's face.

Edward I'm doing this for Bella, I'm doing this for my sister, if you even try to make fun of me for this, I'll kill you.

I shuddered at her thought so I made a mental note to get Jasper to say something. After a few minutes, I saw her. The love of my life. She was stunning, she looked amazing and I suddenly realised how happy I was that I saved that dress. I looked up at Emmett who was grinning happily at me, showing me just how much he cared for his little sis.

You hurt her, and I'll kill you Edward. Take good care of her.

I stared at Chris in shock since when did he know I could read minds?

What? So I checked up on you, every father-in-law does it. Oh and one more thing, I'll be watching you. Every. Single. Moment.

I gulped but looked at Bella, the fireflies gave her a sparkle that was beautiful, I'm so happy Paige cast that spell. I took a deep gulp of air as I looked back at Bella's face. I thought my heart was going to stop, theoretically, as I looked at her beauty. She smiled at me as Chris handed her hand to mine.

"Well let's get this started shall we?" Emmett asked.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Isabella and Edward as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Emmett asked, trying to sound all professional.

"We do." Chris said with a smile as he glanced at Tali.

"As Bella and Edward take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Edward and Bella both look forward to each new season of their marriage -- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Bella and Edward, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one -- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Edward would you please state your vows." Emmett said with a smile.

I took a deep breath and looked into Bella's eyes. "Bella, where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Isabella Marie Cullen, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

Bella smiled at me with joy before Emmett spoke up. "Bella would you please state your vows now."

"I Isabella, choose you Edward as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Edward: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." Bella said, about to start crying, I smiled at her, I'm glad she'll never loose her human traits.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Edward, and you, Bella, to face each other & take each others hands. Edward, will you take Isabella Marie Cullen to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Bella. "I do."

"Isabella, will you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Emmett asked her.

Bella smiled at me. "I do."

"If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." Emmett asked. But no one spoke, thank God!

I do not want to have to kill anyone on my wedding day.

"Edward do you have the rings?" Emmett asked.

I glanced towards Wyatt's six year old son Christopher, who was the ring boy, who handed me Bella's ring. As I opened the box Bella gasped as she took in the beautiful ring. It was silver with a gold web linking the beautiful large diamond in the center to the two ruby and sapphire gems on the side. Bella smiled at me as she took her ring from Christopher and put it on my finger. Mine was gold with two diamonds connected by a line of silver, it was beautiful. But more importantly it came from Bella, and that's all that mattered to me.

"With these rings I now bind these two in holly matrimony. Edward, you may now kiss the bride." Emmett said.

I grinned and pulled her into my arms before kissing herwith a long and passionate kiss. We heard a bunch of cat calls and wahoos from the family, most from Emmett, as we kissed. We were finally married.

****

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**I have a new poll up, and it is important for me to know, it would be amazing if you all could vote again, this will be the last one, I promise. **

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	46. Talking

_Last time..._

_We were finally married._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled at Edward as we stood outside of the doors of the ballroom. Alice had made us wait until she could finish getting everything ready and announce us properly, whatever that meant. He looked at me, his golden eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness.

"This has been the best day of my life, aside from meeting you and your family." I whispered as I turned to face him.

He took my hands in his and smiled.

"I don't know what I would have done, had you said no." He whispered.

I smiled at him as he bent down and kissed me softly.

"You look beautiful Bella, simply amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"You don't look half bad either." I said with a grin. "So Alice couldn't just let us have a shot gun wedding huh? She had to plan it out before I even knew about it."

"Well, Alice only wants what's best for you, just like any sister." He said with a grin.

"Introducing, Prince Edward Anthony Cullen and Princess Isabella Marie Halliwell Cullen."

I took a deep breath and held Edward's hand as the large doors began to open. He placed a comforting kiss on my head as I looked into the room. I gasped as I realised how beautiful it was. The room was painted in a warm glow from the chandelier above giving me a calming feeling, and all around the room rose peddles were scattered. In the corner of the dance floor a band was set up and playing Edward's melody for me and on the other side there where beautiful tables set up with candles and white table cloths.

I glanced at Edward, who smiled angelically at me. I looked down at the dance floor as we walked down the stairs. I smiled at everyone, praying that I didn't fall on the stairs.

"And now, as their first act as man and wife, this is their song." Emmett said over a microphone.

Edward walked me out to the dance floor and smiled at me as the song started.

**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**

"It's the song you wrote." I whispered.

"It's your song." Edward whispered, spinning me.

**Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

He leaned down and kissed me. Holding me tightly to him. I grinned at him, before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Chris standing there smiling.

"It's a father's right to steal his daughter away for one dance." He said, holding his hand out.

I grinned and took his hand before the music started up.

**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone.**

**Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**

"I love you Bella, I always will. And I want you to know that no matter how far, or where your life takes you, I'll always be by your side and watching over you." He whispered in my ear. "Thanks daddy, I love you." I whispered.

I turned around to find Edward's hand in mine and smiled at him.

"Take care of her Edward, take care of my little Cinderella." He said as he kissed my other hand and walked over to Tali.

Edward grinned at me. "Always." He whispered before he hugged me tightly to him.

This was a magical night, and I for one knew that I was never going to forget it, even if I lived to see the end of the world.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tali's POV **

**( I haven't done it and I thought you might want some fluff between her and Chris!)**

I watched Chris walk over to me, his eyes gazing at me with love, yet they sparkled with the happy tears he had for his daughter. He smiled warmly at me before taking me into his arms, not even asking, but it's not like I minded, come on people.

"Tali, I've missed you so much, I really have." Chris whispered in my ear as we danced slowly together.

"Chris, please don't leave again." I whispered, my heart couldn't take any more.

"Babe, I have too..." He whispered. "But Tali, you have family, just because I'm not really here anymore doesn't mean you're alone."

"Chris you don't understand, your mother, and her sisters, they don't like me, they hate me." I said. "And my daughter is starting her own life, she won't like me intruding."

Chris gave a soft chuckle as he turned me.

"My mother does not hate you, despite your thoughts on it. She was just grieving, and darling, the two of you need each other."

"I need you Chris." I whispered, a tear slipping from my eye.

"And I'll always need you, but for now, my mother needs you, your daughter needs you. And you need them." Chris whispered.

"Oh Chris, I love you."

"And I'll always love you." He whispered as the clock began to chime, signaling midnight.

Piper walked over, her arms taking her son in, they whispered a few words to each other before splitting apart. Soon, Chris went around hugging his family, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Melinda, and Bella. Before he hugged me again, bending so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Remember dear, how much you are loved." He whispered, "Take care of each other."

Piper, Bella and I nodded, before he was lit with a white light and he disappeared.

****

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**The results are in! So if you haven't voted shame on you, so I do know what I'm going to do for my next story, but you're going to have to wait to find out. And if I post the next chapter do you guys promise to review for both chapters? If you do I'll post the next chapter after this one because it is all typed up and ready to go.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	47. Another life

_Last time..._

_This was a magical night, and I for one knew that I was never going to forget it, even if I lived till the end of the world._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

**Two Months later...**

I laid in Edward's arms, my back pressed against his chest and his head resting on mine. So many things had happened to me lately and I just loved the thought of finally having some calmness in my routine, it was like everything was starting to die down. Edward and I had been on our honeymoon for a while now, about two months and we had just arrived back in Atlantis and were currently in a hotel room so we could surprise the Cullens, we had even managed to block Phoebe and Alice's powers. All in all things were working out, I was so excited to see my family again, all of them, whether it be the Halliwells or the Cullens, I was just happy to see them. My stomach did a flip, which is what had been happening for a while now, I groaned, grabbing my stomach and looking at Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, worried.

He seemed to forget I was immortal.

"I'm fine, I'm going to go take a shower and stuff." I whispered, getting up.

I felt his eyes watch me until I was in the bathroom and shut the door. I quickly turned on the shower before I sighed and took out a box that I had bought a few days ago. I opened it with shaking hands before I pulled one of the sticks out. Was I really...? No I couldn't be, Edward's a vampire. I sighed and quickly used it. Now I have to wait a whole minute, great. What in the world am I going to do for a whole minute? I sighed and sat down, thinking about how I was going to explain this if I was...well, you know. I glanced at my watch and sighed, it had been a minute. I looked down at the stick.

_Pink._

Pink? What the hell did pink mean? I grabbed the box and quickly read the back before gasping.

_I was pregnant. _

I gulped as everything went black.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Edward's POV**

I had been worried about Bella for a while now, I mean I know that she's immortal, but she's been acting so strange lately. I watched the bathroom door curiously as I pulled on my pants and shirt. I glanced towards the door as I heard a frustrated sigh, I was now wondering what she was doing in there. I started walking closer to the door when I heard a gasp and a thump. Bursting through the door. Bella, my Bella was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Bella?!" I yelled, pulling her into my arms. "Baby can you hear me? Baby...?"

I stopped as I saw a stick on the floor, not just any stick, a pregnancy stick. What in the world would Bella want this for. I glanced at the pink little plus and pulled the box down from the sink.

I gasped as I read the box. "Pink is positive, if you get this sign, congratulations, your pregnant...."

_Is that why she passed out? She thinks she is pregnant? But that's impossible, I'm a vampire. _

I had to get her to Carlisle, now. I heard a groan and saw Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking into mine.

"Edward?" She whispered, putting her hand on her head.

"Bella, I....I...."

She sat up and gasped as she saw the stick in my hand.

"Bella you really think your pregnant? And by me?" I asked, praying that she thought it was by me.

She sighed and nodded. "Edward you're the only man I've slept with, you know that they have to be yours."

"Bella you can't be pregnant, I'm a vampire."

"But the prof is right there." She whispered, tears started to come from her eyes.

I looked down again, then looked at her and her now tear stained cheeks. I put my hand to her cheek, my thumb mindlessly moved the tears from their path.

"Oh Bella, I don't doubt you, I just..." I sighed. "I want you to understand the unlikeliness of this situation, I am a vampire."

She began to sob now.

"No, Bella, honey..." I whispered trying to calm her down.

"Edward if you didn't want this to happen..." She trailed off, gazing angrily at me. "If you didn't want a family with me. Then, you should have done something to make sure this didn't happen."

"NO! Bella that's not it, Bella I love you and more than anything I want you to be happy, and I want you to have a family, but I don't want you to get your hopes up then find out that you're not pregnant."

She glared at me.

"There is a way to solve this." She whispered, grabbing my hand.

"Bella, don't even think...."

But it was too late, we were orbing into the Palace.

**Three hours later....**

Bella and I sat in her old bedroom, both lost in our own thoughts. After all the initial shock had seemed to disappear from Carlisle and he had taken Bella's blood so he could run test and now was currently off trying to figure it out. I looked down at Bella as she began to talk.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Edward, if I am pregnant...Can we do one thing, I know we'll never die or anything but....Rosalie's never gotten to have children, and now I get that opportunity? Not that I'm not happy, it's just....I want Rosalie to become their godmother, and Emmett their godfather, is that alright with you?"

I smiled at her, she wanted others to have to the same joy that she had, I loved that about her.

"I think that's a great idea." I whispered before Carlisle opened the door.

We sat up, smiling together, before the rest of the family filled in.

"So, what's the verdict?" Bella whispered when everyone was seated.

Everyone turned their attention to Carlisle and he smiled softly.

"Your pregnant Bella."

I gasped as looked at her.

"How?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Bella's a whitelighter, her body is different then others, and since Edward's never...Well you know..."

"He's never gotten laid." Emmett put in.

"Thank you Emmett." I growled.

"Well, he still had some of his sperm left." Carlisle explained.

I looked at Bella who was looking at how sad Rose looked.

"Rose, we know that you've always wanted this, and we know that this won't fulfil every want, but we want you and Em to be their godparents."

"Seriously?" Rosalie whispered.

"Definitely." Edward said.

"We would love that." Emmett whispered, holding Rosalie.

Bella smiled at them, glad she had made a difference I guess. I smiled at her warmly.

"Bella, you were right, we're going to have a baby. Are you ready for this?" I whispered happily.

She grinned at me, her fingers intertwining with mine.

"As long as its with you, I'll always be ready."

****

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! **

**I know that this was probably a very obvious chapter, especially if you've read my writing before, but I thought that it would fit well here so I put it in. The next chapter will hopefully be more suspenseful.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	48. Swallowing Pride

_Last time..._

_"As long as its with you, I'll always be ready."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bella's POV**

**Three and a half Years later...**

I smiled as I sat down at the kitchen table, a hot cup of tea in my hand. I was looking out the window when I felt Edward's arms around me.

"Edward!" I said with a smile as I hugged him, planting a warm kiss on his lips.

"Hello to you too." He said with a chuckle.

I kissed him again before I heard crying. I smiled at him and stood up, going to our baby.

"I'll come too." He said, helping me to my feet.

I grinned at him and walked up the palace stairs. I opened my baby's door and smiled at her. Her Aunt Alice had painted this room, you could tell by the intense work she put into it. It was painted light pink with white furniture and pink bedding and sheets, Alice had gone simple on this room, even though we knew she hated to go that simple.

"It's okay baby, daddy has you." He whispered as he held her tightly to him.

We had been blessed to say the least, we had ended up having two little girls and a boy, one set of twins and then this newest addition to our family, our baby. The eldest was David Jasper Cullen, he just turned three years old, then came his younger sister by two minutes, Roxanna Faith Cullen, and last but not least our baby, Alison Esmeralda Cullen. David has his father's bronze colored hair and my brown eyes and is the most caring, loving, and protective big brother I have ever met, he and Roxanna are so close we have to pry them apart when we need them. Roxanna, or Roxy, is the spitting image of me, long brown hair and big brown eyes that tell her every emotion, she acts a lot like me too, she's quiet and yet she acts like her aunts when it comes to shopping. And then little Alison, or Ali, well we can't see much yet with her being only ten months old, but she has red hair, which seemed to appear out of no where but Edward said something about his mom having red hair, and green eyes like her daddy and we know she's going to be a handful, she already wants to be in the spotlight, it's quite funny sometimes.

Edward handed Alison to me, who put her little hand in my hair, tugging on one of my brown curls. I grinned at her when we heard a crash and a long scream.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Edward took off running towards the sound of our little boy's screams. I followed, careful of running to fast with Ali in my arms. Edward threw open the door to David and Roxy's room and gasped. David was standing on his bed and Roxy had her sheet's above her head in attempt to help protect her. The window had been smashed open and a brick lay in the middle of the floor surrounded by glass. Edward quickly rushed to David, making sure he was okay before picking him up and hurrying to Roxy. I glanced down at the brick and noticed a piece of paper stuck to it.

"What in the world is going on?!" Rosalie screamed as she and Emmett ran into the room.

They quickly took in the scene before Emmett ran to help Edward with Roxy and David.

"Edward!" I gasped, picking up the brick.

Edward held David as he rushed over, Roxy was in Emmett's arms while he and Rose tried to get her to stop crying, they're very close to Roxy, even though they love all of the children equally Roxy was our first girl, and she just seemed to have them wrapped around her fingers.

"Edward look!" I said handing him the letter and reading it over his shoulder.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, the Prince and Princess of Atlantis, _

_I want you to know I am not happy with all you have done, I do not like being made to look like a fool and I do not like to be denied of something that is rightfully mine, and unfortunately for you, I tend to have a temper problem, so because of your ignorance and stupidity, yours too Edward, your children will pay the price. And I will get what I want. Good-bye for now Princess! Or should I say queen, after all your daughters are the new princesses, and your son is our new prince._

_Sincerely, _

_Your secret stoker._

"Edward! The kids!" I gasped.

By this time everyone else had run into the room, looking at the scene with horror struck faces.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" Emmett said as he took Roxy's right hand into his.

Carlisle quickly rushed over to Roxy and looked at it.

"It'll be okay honey..." He whispered to Roxy who was crying in Emmett's arms. "It looks like a piece of glass cut it, not terribly a band aid will do the trick, I think she's just in shock." He whispered to Emmett.

Emmett nodded as Alice rushed over with a band aid.

"What's going on dear?" Esme asked, rushing over to take her grandson from her son's arms.

"Someone is after our children Esme." I said, looking around the room.

Edward quickly rushed to the window, trying to spot who-ever had thrown the brick and threatened his children.

"Do you see him Edward?" I asked, trying to calm down Ali, who now sensed that something was wrong and began crying.

"No, he's long gone whoever it was." Jasper whispered as he stared out into the darkness.

"What do we do? Edward we can't let him hurt the kids!" I whispered so Roxy and David wouldn't hear us.

He nodded. "We need to go somewhere where they will be safe."

"We need to go into hiding." I whispered.

"Bella, are you sure?" Phoebe whispered, coming in with her sisters to help where ever she could.

"I have to, I can't let them get hurt." I whispered, looking down at Ali.

Phoebe sighed and hugged me, careful of Ali.

"I do understand, we all do, but we'll come too." She whispered, I had gotten closer to Phoebe ever since I had had David and Roxy, she had explained to me why she had been so distant in this first place.

It was all because of her experiences, and then I remembered what she had told me...

_"Bella, I want to explain something to you." Phoebe had said one day in the garden, I was so proud she was finally talking to me that was a change. _

_"Okay." I whispered, searching her eyes. _

_"I haven't been fair to you, not at all. But it's because of what happened years ago, before you were even born. Life back then was hard for me, Piper had had all three of her children, Wyatt, Chris and Prudence Melinda, Paige had had her children too, Pandora, Patty and Henry Jr., yet I had only had one girl, don't get me wrong, I loved her with all my heart, she was my soul, she still is. She was eight when things took a turn for the worst. _

_She had been home with me, up in her room just playing by herself when I heard her scream. I ran as fast as I could to get up there, but I hadn't made it in time, the demon had killed her for her powers. Sweet little Penny..." She whispered, growing quiet. _

_"I'm so sorry." I whispered. _

_"But you know what's funny, when I see you, I see her..." She whispered looking at me. "And that was just too painful for me, I couldn't stand it, so...I shut you out of my life. I couldn't handle the pain, so I closed my heart. The point is that I'm sorry for the way I had treated you, I hope...I hope you can forgive me." _

_I stared at her with a sad smile. "Any time."_

That was the first time we had really connected, so I knew her of all people would understand me running to protect my children.

"Phoebe you can't, none of you can." I whispered, my voice breaking as I stared at Rosalie and Emmett.

They wore masks of identical horror as they stared at me.

"Bella, I don't want to leave her..." Rosalie whispered. "I don't want to leave any of you."

"I know Rose, and I'm sorry, but if we stay together, whoever is after our children will find them easier, I can't let him hurt them." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

"We can fight him Bella." Emmett half promised, half begged.

I shook my head.

"No we can't I will not let him hurt my children, please Emmett, don't make me choose between you guys and them." I pleaded.

Emmett nodded sadly, his head dropping.

"Edward, I won't leave unless you go too." I whispered, there was no way I was separating the kids from their father.

He nodded and looked out into the darkness, hating that he was running, I could tell that much, but he loved our children so he swallowed his pride and looked back at me.

"Pack up, we're getting out of here, I'm going to protect my children if it's the last thing I do."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! So that was it! I'm done with the Princess! I am doing a sequel, it is going to be called A Royal Affair. And it will be posted shortly. Suggestions, questions, comments on what you like are all welcome! Please review! **

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed, commented, PM, emailed, voted, or wrote me about this story. And thank you to everyone of my fans, it makes me so happy that you like this story, and I hope you like the sequel just as much if not more!**

**Love you all!**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
